One More Night
by beautiflxoblvn
Summary: After Austin risked it all to sneak out and perform at Ally's fundraiser, Ally feels the need to say thank you… in her own special way. But what becomes of their friendship when one night things go just a little too far, and they can't get enough? (Lousy summary. Aussimus story… I promise!)
1. NOT An Overnight Bag

**AUTHORS NOTE: Set immediately after Season 2: "Parents & Punishment'. Also, if you haven't heard 'One More Night' by Maroon 5 you need to download/buy/youtube it now and listen. It sets the mood for this entire story and it, along with Ross Lynch's everyday yummy-ness, inspired me to write this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter One: NOT an overnight bag…**

Ally sighed to herself as she moved from table to table in the mall food court, cleaning up flyers and miscellaneous trash left behind from the fundraiser. She was still somewhat mad at herself for not speaking up and letting the music teacher know the money was a way to pay for her 'donated' instruments, but the look on the kids' faces had beaten her back fierce. There was no way she would be able to ask for the money back now. She, of all people, understood how important the music program was to that elementary school. The kids deserved it.

As she walked her handful of garbage over to the trash bin something caught her eye. Sitting in the corner, propped up by the juice bar was Austin's guitar. Instantly a wave of guilt washed over her at the sight of it. She had received a text message from Dez not too long ago informing her that Austin had, in fact, been caught for sneaking out and was now grounded as a result. And it was all her fault. If she hadn't made the even sound like such a failure on the phone when he called he wouldn't have taken the risk of leaving his house, or at least she's pretty sure he wouldn't have. He knew what the consequences would be if he was caught and he had taken the chance anyway, to help her. At the very least she would have hoped that his parents would understand why he had done it and give him a break, just this once, but so far that hadn't happened.

And on top of his punishment he had forgotten his guitar. Too busy trying to get home before his parents, he had left one of his most prized possessions behind, and risked some crazed fan girl or just anybody walking off with it. She imagined him now, sitting in his room, grounded with nothing fun to do. He couldn't even dabble with his song writing.

Ally walked over to the stringed instrument and picked it up, gazing at the front of it. She'd have to find a way to get it back to him without getting him in more trouble. Then at least he'd have a way to entertain himself in that room all weekend. There was only so much studying a person of even her scholarly enthusiasm could take before they needed a distraction, let alone someone like Austin.

Just then her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached in to see who the message was from. Well, well, speak of the devil…

_**Austin:**_

_**busted. wont be around**_

_**this weekend. sorry ally**_

Her heart sank a little. It was exactly as she thought. He was being forced to stay in and study all weekend long.

She was so… smitten by what he had done for her tonight. Here he was, this up and coming star, fighting his way to the top and working hard to set up paying gigs and create an image for himself, and he gave up his Friday night to play a free acoustic concert to raise money so she wouldn't be in trouble with her dad. He was a sweetheart, and deserved better than what he had. She wanted to give him all of his favorite things as a giant Thank You for everything he'd done for her. But how would she get it to him now when he could really use them the most?

It was then that a plan formulated in her head. Smiling to herself she closed out his text message and quickly finished cleaning up the mall commons, eager to get back to the store and get a hold of her father…

Ally bit her lip nervously. She had never lied to her dad before. She never really had a reason to. He pretty much gave her whatever she wanted, which wasn't much, and she was a self admitted good-girl. Tonight, however, there was an exception.

Sure, he was probably still really mad about the store being wiped clean of its product without a dime to show for it, but he wouldn't tell her no when she asked if she could sleep over Trish's house. He'd rather have the house to himself anyway so he could walk around in his underwear and listen to his polka records and eat all the junk food he wanted. She would help him think of a good punishment for her actions anyway, and nothing so cliché as not seeing her friends.

"Um, dad?" she asked as she rounded the corner into the management office of Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, honey?" he asked, not looking up from his stack of order forms under the desk light.

"I know you're still mad, and I'm really, really sorry, but would it be alright if I slept over Trish's house tonight? That way we could get our girl time in before our next shipment comes in and I can spend the rest of the week helping you re-stock the store…?" She hoped the mention of 'girl-time' would help her seal the deal. Without her mother around, her father pretty much relied on Ally's friends and other relatives to help him out with those topics that could make it awkward between a father and daughter.

Lester Dawson let out a long sigh and looked up from his paperwork, pulling his glasses off of his face and staring at his daughter.

Ally's smile faltered for a moment. _Yep, still mad_. She smiled sheepishly at him and fidgeted her hands under his stare.

As mad as he was at her, she had never really done anything wrong before, and despite his store being completely empty with no profit to show for it, she had done what she had done because of her big heart. He couldn't stay mad at her for that. He could only be proud…

"Alright, but I want you home tomorrow evening. No exceptions. We're going to take this opportunity to wipe down every nook and cranny of this store while it's empty, maybe even re-arrange a few things before the new stuff gets delivered Monday morning."

Ally smiled and jogged over to her seated dad, wrapping her arms around him from the side. "Oh, thank you daddy! I promise I'll come home in the early afternoon and I won't see anybody for the rest of the weekend until I get this place fixed."

Lester patted her arm as she hugged him and looked up into her eyes when she stood straight again. "Do you need a ride over there?"

Ally shook her head and her cheeks flushed a little. "No thanks, it's nice out. We're going to meet at the grocery store and walk. Thanks anyway…"

He nodded and gazed at her warmly. "Have fun, sweetie."

Ally smiled and shuffled out of the office of the store up to her practice room and grabbed her bag and Austin's guitar, whizzing by the office door again quickly on her way out so her father wouldn't see the instrument. "Bye, dad!" she called over her shoulder.

"Be careful! Text me when you get there!" she heard him yell as she pushed her way through Sonic Boom's glass doors and out into the warm Miami night. She had just two quick stops to make before she headed toward her destination,

Austin stepped out of the shower and rubbed his head with the towel, sopping as much moisture from his platinum hair as possible before taking the towel and wrapping it around his midsection. A shower was definitely needed after all the sprinting and jumping and dodging he'd done earlier to get home.

He sighed to himself as he opened the wall mirror and pulled out his hair product, squeezing the littlest bit into his hand before rubbing them together and running his fingers carelessly through the soft locks. He was a little disappointed Ally hadn't responded to his text message earlier. He though she would at least send him a frown-y face or something that indicated she'd received the message. His smart phone indicated she had in fact read the message but that was beside the point…

Deciding his hair was tousled enough for the night he put away the small tube of gel and closed the mirror, looking at himself for a brief moment before slipping back across the hall into his bedroom. A warm breeze floated in through his still open window and he smiled. _Perfect night for a workout,_ he thought to himself.

Austin arched his neck from side to side, loosening his muscles and twisting his shoulder blades a bit as he walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of loose fitting sweat pants, not bothering with any undergarments for the time being. It was more comfortable that way, anyway.

He looked into the mirror above his dresser and grabbed his guitar pick necklace, dropping it down over his head and relishing the cold from the piece of metal and plastic as it touched his heated bare skin. He liked the way it felt against him.

After tossing the dampened towel into the laundry chute he rubbed his hands together and suddenly dropped down to the floor, catching himself in an instant push-up position. Taking a deep breath through his nose he immediately started lifting himself up and down, up and down, letting out grunts of air ever few seconds.

His nightly work out routine was a way of calming himself after all of the different activities that occurred during the day. Considering the utter disappointment that was his day today he definitely needed a way of burning off some excess stress. School work and studying all weekend was going to be torture. The idea of it was already driving him wild and he had only been grounded an hour ago.

He shifted his arms slightly around and began doing more pushups, working the muscles in his forearms as well as his biceps and triceps…

x

Ally came to stand below his bedroom window, her bag tossed over one shoulder and Austin's guitar in the other. She had been quiet when coming around the side of the house… she could see Mister and Misses Moon's silhouettes through the living room shears. Words could not describe how embarrassed she would be if they caught her trying to sneak into their home.

She took a deep breath in through her nose and looked around at the scene in front of her. She could see his window was open, _thank _god, and the slight breeze pulled his curtain out of the window to flow in the wind. The light was on so she assumed he would be up there studying or playing on his cell phone or something…

_Or something…_

For all she knew he was already in bed… but with the light on?_ Just because he was in bed didn't mean he was sleeping. He could be doing other things…_

Ally made herself blush at the image that had just flashed before her eyes. No way would Austin be doing that right now…

Taking a deep breath she reached up and grabbed the lattice that held on to the side of the house, being careful not to crush the flowers that bloomed on the vines spiraling upward toward his window, and hoisted herself up. She was instantly grateful she'd stopped at home and changed into her most comfortable yoga pants and zip up hoodie. Climbing through the vines with her wedge sandals and sun dress would have been a tad troublesome. Though her cozy moccasins probably weren't the best footwear for climbing…

"Ouch!" she cursed under her breath as a lone thorn caught her palm and ripped through her delicate layers of soft skin. She examined the wound for a brief moment before wiping the small bead of blood on a leaf.

Carefully she maneuvered her way around until she could grab the ledge under his window, sliding the guitar ahead of her so she could use both hands to pull herself up. As soon as she was on the ledge she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and shook the stray hair out of her face. She smiled to herself. Though her hand still stung, the hardest part was over.

Or so she thought…

When she stood tall enough to get a clear view into his bedroom the sight in front of her made her freeze in place and her mouth salivate uncontrollably.

Austin was doing push ups… shirtless… in the middle of his bedroom… with his back side facing her.

She was instantly mesmerized by his movements. His arm muscles flexed and quaked under his perfectly tan skin. She had recently put a lot of thought, _maybe too much thought_, into what he had been doing to become so incredibly fit. It was as if he had developed so much in one short year of knowing him. He went from a semi-scrawny pale teenaged boy to a tall, muscular… man. And the summer sun was kind to his skin, giving him a bit of a natural glow that only he could make look so incredibly good.

_Wait, what am I saying? This is my best guy friend I'm talking about. Am I… checking him out?_ She blushed to herself and coyly looked around to make sure no one had spotted her up on that roof hitch watching him, but her eyes were soon drawn back to him. The muscles in his back rippling each time he would lift his weight up again from the floor. Who was she kidding, really. He was gorgeous and she knew it. _He always had been_…

The tips of her fingers tingled with the itch to feel his muscles move under that soft skin.

Suddenly from below her she heard the Moons' screen door open and voices coming out onto the front porch. Panicked, she quickly swung her legs over the window ledge and scooted into Austin's bedroom, landing with a huff on the window bench.

Austin heard the voice from behind him and quickly looked over his shoulder, stunned, to say the least at the sight before him. He jumped up quickly, wide eyed, and faced the flustered brunette in front of him.

"Ally?!"

"Shhhhh!" She quickly moved away from the window, shushing him as she rushed him and put her small hand over his mouth. The last thing she wanted was his parents to hear him through the open window and get caught. She looked over her shoulder and listened to make sure she could still hear the voices outside. She did and she relaxed somewhat.

Austin caught on to what she was trying to prevent and he gently moved her hand off of his mouth, scooting around her to look out the window briefly before closing and latching the glass panels before closing his curtains.

"Ally! What are you doing here?" he asked with a shocked smile plastered to his face.

She breathed heavily, slightly winded from her hasty entrance and smiled at him. "Something crazy risky, apparently."

He chuckled. "Well, yeah…"

She set her bag down on his bed and outstretched her arm that was holding the guitar. "You left this at the mall earlier. I didn't want anything to happen to it."

Austin moved in and took the instrument from her, sliding his fingers down the strings for a brief moment before setting it down against the wall in its usual spot. "Why didn't you just put it in the practice room?"

Ally swallowed and pulled her hair off her neck, fanning herself to try and calm herself down. "I talked to Dez before you texted me and I felt really bad you got grounded. I didn't want you to be without it all weekend."

Austin knew he had asked her the question, but he had completely tuned out the response when he saw her expose her neck while fanning herself. The skin there looked so soft, and the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath was making it very hard for him to concentrate on anything other that the fact that Ally Dawson just snuck into his bedroom window. He was… speechless.

She eyed him up and down, seeing he was a little spaced out and smirked, letting her hair back down and flipping a piece out of her eye, noticing her cut hand again. Funny, in all the yummy goodness that was his little push-up show she forgot all about the sting in her hand. "Ouch…"

Hearing her say ouch snapped Austin out of his trance and he quickly moved over to her, taking her hand and eyeing her palm. "Rose thorn?" he asked knowingly. He did, after all, have a bit of experience with those rose bushes on the lattice.

"Yeah. It didn't go deep but it did draw blood."

Austin pulled her gently by her wounded hand over to his desk and pulled a tissue from the box and dabbed away the drops of blood that had already started to dry, causing her to wince just the slightest.

Ally watched his face as he tended to her hand, swooning inside a little bit at the tender loving care he was showing her. She found herself admiring the way his platinum locks fell in front of his eyes as he looked down at her hand, and the way his mouth hung open as he gently swiped his tissue covered thumb over her tiny wound. He was… sweet. "You know, I never really got the chance to say thank you for what you did for me tonight. It means so much that you came…"

Austin shifted his eyes to hers for a brief moment before smiling and looking back down at her hand, smoothing his bare thumb over the now closed wound. "You thanked me when I showed up there, remember?"

Ally smirked and shrugged. "That wasn't enough, especially now that you've been grounded because of me. I feel awful."

Austin stood straight and faced her but never let go of her hand. He looked her in the eye and brought her hand to his mouth, gently kissing her palm in the place the cut had turned her skin pink. She blushed wildly. Austin liked it. "You know I would do anything for you, Ally. Being grounded is no big deal."

Ally swallowed hard and willed her heart to stop beating so wildly. It didn't work. She was certain he could hear it. "I know you would," she said in nothing more than a whisper.

Austin realized what he had been doing to her and gently dropped her hand. "Better?" he asked as he pointed to her hand with one finger, not bothering to lift his arm to do so.

Ally sucked a deep breath in and managed a small smile, still blushing. "Much," she said with a nod. She felt better when she saw the beginnings of a blush on Austin's cheeks as well. At least she wasn't alone in what she was feeling at the moment. She blinked rapidly and cleared her throat, dragging her eyes away from his, but that only backfired. She landed her gaze on his bare chest and her heart sped up once again. He was so smooth and taught and… oh god she was doing it again. _What is it about tonight that I suddenly have no shame in checking him out while he's staring right at me?_

Austin didn't miss her stare, and if he was completely honest with himself, he _liked_ her staring at him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by the hips and press his body against hers, feel her skin against his skin and make her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. He wanted to see the red in her cheeks again after he'd kissed her hand. He wanted his best friend to be crazy about him. He wanted… well, _her_.

He blinked a few times and tried to clear his thoughts. Where was this all coming from all of a sudden? It was Ally he was talking about… His best friend and partner, someone he had to see and talk to on a daily basis not only for friendship's sake, but for his careers. Anything crossing the line between friendship and… whatever it was he was thinking about… could potentially screw everything up. Everyone knew he was terrible at writing songs. His stardom would no doubt be over if he were to completely screw things up with Ally, and worse, what if something happened between them that caused her to simply hate him? What if she never wanted to see him again?

Then again… she _did_ stare. Who was he to deny the pretty lady what she wanted? If she did in fact want it, that is. He cleared his throat when he realized she was looking everywhere but at him. Things were starting to get weird. "So…" he began as he tugged on the strap to her bag she had dropped on his bed when she came tumbling into the room. "What's in the ridiculously large purse you got, here?"

Ally settled a little and smiled, running her fingers through her hair and wrapping her arms around herself. "Some surprises for you. And it's not a purse, it's my overnight bag…"

Austin raised his eyebrows and suppressed a smirk. "Overnight bag? Planning a sleep over, are we?"

Ally immediately turned beet red, not thinking that statement through before saying it. "No, no I just meant it's not a purse, that I, you know, usually use it as an overnight bag when I stay overnight at Trish's or sometimes I stay overnight in the practice room. But today it's not an overnight bag. No. Today it's a- uhhhhh- a griddle, water bottle, and pancake mix holder! You know…" she swallowed hard in her embarrassment. "'Cause you like pancakes so much!" She slumped her shoulders. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Austin smiled. He loved making her ramble on like that. It was too easy, and she was so cute when she turned all pink like that. "So… not an overnight bag?" he asked as he inched his way closer to her.

Ally shook her head and giggled, nervously. "No. Not a purse, and _definitely_ not an overnight bag."

Austin nodded and pursed his lips, stopping just millimeters away from her, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off her body as she stared once again at his naked chest. He gave himself a mental high-five for getting her to stare twice in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "Actually it is an overnight bag… but not for here. I have… you know… things in there that are needed for an overnight stay but not here. They're for Trish's house. I'm supposed to go there after I leave here. To stay overnight… _there_."

"Hmm," he said as he stuffed his hands into his sweat pant pockets. He nodded and tilted his head slightly to the right, looking at her with sparkling eyes, raising one eyebrow. "That's too bad."

**To Be Continued…**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Soooo what do you guys think? Should I continue? I'm hoping for this to be a medium length story if all goes well. Please send me your thoughts on this one… I know it's hard to tell how it's going to go with only the first chapter so I will try and get the second one up ASAP… and let me know if there's anything specific you would like to see happen in the story, I'm completely open to suggestions however I am warning you that this is going to be a very flirt heavy story and it is rated M for future chapters so please keep that in mind! Thanks for reading, guys and gals!**

7


	2. I'll Only Stay With You

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**Chapter Two: I'll Only Stay With You…**

"What?" Ally said, white with fear. _Did… he just say what I think he said?_

Austin smirked and leaned his face in close to hers. "I said… that's too bad." He backed away with a satisfied smile and moved to his dresser, pulling his usual whistle chain and guitar pick necklace over his head to rest against his bare chest once again. "_I_ think you should stay here tonight."

Ally's face felt hot and a sinful low-down aching feeling began in her nether regions as a pool of liquid formed in her panties. She clenched her legs together and swallowed hard as she watched him, her eyes going dark. She was turned on… more than she had ever been in her young life, of that she was sure.

She took a deep breath and managed a half smile, one that she knew Austin liked. "Oh yeah?" she asked calmly, though inside her heart was racing. She slowly moved over to where he was standing and crossed her arms in front of her, getting into his personal bubble, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. "And why's that?"

Austin's tongue curled behind his teeth as he tried to stifle his smile. He was enjoying this too much. She appeared to be playing along instead of freaking out and rambling some more! Oh, he was going to take full advantage of that. "Well, you know I _did_ get grounded for helping save your fundraiser. The _least_ you could do is keep me company in this small, dark, lonely bedroom all weekend," he said shrugging his shoulders as he moved past her, his arm brushing hers as he turned and sat in his desk chair facing her.

Ally's mouth dropped open in awe. Was he really going to go from_ 'oh it was nothing' _to_ 'you owe me'? _Apparently… "Austin…" she whined.

"What? You brought a mini griddle and pancake stuff. You're telling me you were gonna make me pancakes at eleven o'clock at night?" he said in disbelief. "Pancakes are a breakfast food!" he argued.

Ally shook her head and tried not to laugh. "You like pancakes at all hours!"

"But _you_ only like them in the morning…"

"Austin…"

"Ally…"

"Austin!"

He smiled and couldn't tear his eyes away from her smiling ones. He knew she was getting aggravated, anyone could see it, but he refused to give up. He wasn't sure why, but this was something he was suddenly sure he wanted. "Stay here with me," he said in a low and husky tone. One that Ally was sure she'd never heard come from him before. She found it made her insides tingle and quake.

"Why would you want me to stay here with you?"

Austin closed his eyes briefly and shrugged his shoulders. "Why _wouldn't_ I?"

She ignored him. "What will your parents think?"

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, disbelieving the way she continued to find excuses. "They'll be going to sleep in a little bit and getting up early for the sale at the store tomorrow. If we're careful they'll never even know you're here."

Ally faltered a little. Her usual self would never even consider it. No-way-Jose would she ever contemplate sleeping over a guy's house when they weren't even dating, but, this was Austin. _Her Austin_. And there was something oddly intriguing about staying in Austin's bedroom overnight without his parents knowing about it…

"Well," she started lamely. "What about Trish? She's waiting up for me…"

"We'll text her and tell her. She won't care."

Ally was getting both frustrated and more turned on with every argument. It was a strange feeling. She stepped closer to his seated form. "Where would we sleep?"

"We wouldn't."

She stood up straight in utter shock. Did he seriously just say that? What was he suggesting? Was he suggesting anything at all? Friends could have sleepovers and stay up all night goofing off without it being dirty. But… could she do that with Austin? Their flirty banter tonight would make that very hard. She shuddered in pleasure at the thought.

_Austin… hard_.

"Then what would we do?" she asked slowly and carefully with one eyebrow quirked at him, arms still crossed. She was waiting for some sign that he was _really_ flirting with her. The last thing she wanted to do was make a giant fool of herself.

It was Austin's turn to blush. He knew what he had _really_ been thinking… what he _wanted_ to say. He wanted to walk her backwards until she fell onto his bed, crawl over the top of her and kiss her breathless, make her blush and send her into a whirlwind of pleasure she'd never before felt… but to admit that would no doubt have her crawling back through the window and running for Trish's house in milliseconds… not to mention making their partnership a whole boat load of awkward. So he settled for something he knew would suck her in. "We could watch movies all night… or think of new song lyrics together? You keep saying you'd like some input from me on the lyrics. I even recorded a beat and some music on the sound board. We could write a song for it!" he ended with an overly excited tone.

Ally relaxed a little and sighed, looking down at his hopeful smile. She had actually hoped for a dirty suggestion, something she could use to gauge his mood and feelings. She felt like he liked her as more than just a friend, and she really hoped he did, but at the same time she was terrified of the yes or no possibility and what it would mean for their songwriting.

Still… looking at him sitting there looking all sexy with no shirt on and his sweatpants hanging low… the silver chains standing out beautifully against his tanned skin and his adams apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed and waited for her answer. She was going to be bold… she was going to take a risk.

She was going to stay.

"On one condition…" she said with a smirk.

Austin smiled, triumphant and sat back in his chair, interlocking his fingers and holding the back of his head. "What?"

Bold-Ally was apparently hanging on to the train for a second. She leaned down and put one hand on each arm rest on either side of Austin's seated form, positioning her mouth right next to his ear, her hot breath making his hair move and his neck tingle. "I get to pick the movie"

Austin swallowed hard and smiled, watching her face as she slowly stood straight and placed her hands on her hips.

"I win," he said smugly.

"You win what?" she asked, smile still firmly attached to her face.

He stood and stepped close to her again. She was beginning to love his constant close proximity.

"The _pleasure_ of your company for one... whole… night…"

Before Ally could respond or even allow her body to shudder at the way he said the word _pleasure, _they heard footsteps just outside Austin's bedroom door, and the hushed voices of his parents. Her stomach dropped as she looked up at Austin with panic set in her eyes.

"Austin, honey?" his mom called from the other side of the door. "Are you still awake?"

Austin grabbed Ally by the shoulders and moved her, guiding her over to his closet door. He gave her an apologetic look and put a finger in front of his lips to signal her to keep quiet as he swung the door open and ushered her in, closing the door just in time as his mom turned the knob of his bedroom door and opened it, stepping right inside.

"Mom!" he whined, an annoyed expression on his flushed face.

"What sweetie?" She looked confused.

"What if I was changing? You can't just barge into my room without knocking!" he exclaimed.

Ally sat in the dark, wringing her hands nervously and willing herself to calm down. There was an extremely slim chance she would be discovered, what reason would Austin's mom have to look inside his closet? But then she remembered her bag… it was sitting in plain sight on his bed. What if misses Moon noticed it? Her sparkly sequins-covered bag from Victoria's Secret! Surely she would grow suspicious when she saw that!

"I'm sorry, Austin, I'll remember next time. Sometimes I forget you're a growing boy," she said with a sad smile as she looked at her son. "Next thing you know I'll be worrying you're sneaking girls into your room… or worse… _you_ sneaking into _girls_ rooms!" she laughed.

Austin managed a dry chuckle. "Whaaaaaaaaat? No. I mean… you know… maybe _someday_. But not today! No girls for me right now nooooo. That's for sure!"

Ally face palmed as she suppressed a giggle. He was being too obvious! They were sure to be caught if he continued on like that. Oh, but the thought of hiding in his closet, watching him through the slats as he desperately tried to keep the fact that she was about to spend the night from his mother… it was… it was turning her on again! She took a deep breath and shuddered to herself. She had only just agreed to this sneaky arrangement and she already felt her guard coming down around him.

_Damn him and his sexy naked hypnotizing chest_.

Mimi Moon stared at her son for a brief moment before rubbing his arm lovingly. "Right, well… You're father and I are going to bed, we have a big sale at the Mattress Kingdom tomorrow." Her confused stare turned into a stern one once again. "We _will_ be checking in periodically to make sure you haven't left the house, mister, so you _better_ answer the house phone or we'll add a week on to your punishment!"

Austin sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Okay." He was really hoping he'd be able to go out for at least a little while. Guess that was out of the question…

"Alright well, goodnight, baby," she said placing a kiss on his temple before leaving his bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Austin let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he was holding and as soon as the door latched he ran over and locked it, something he never did. He never had any reason to, but he couldn't risk one of his parents walking in on him again.

Ally let herself out of the darkened closet and took a deep breath of air when she closed the door behind her. "That was too close for comfort. I was so afraid she'd see my bag!" she said pointing to the sparkly object sitting at the foot of Austin's bed.

Austin smirked and faced her completely. "Come on, she never suspected a thing…"

Ally tilted her head and looked at him in disbelief. He wasn't as good an actor as he believed himself to be. "Maybe I should just go to Trish's like I planned," she said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket, preparing to text her friend.

Austin's eyes grew wide and he dove forward, snatching the cell phone from her hands. "No!"

"Austin!"

"I'm texting Trish from your phone and telling her you don't _want_ to sleep over there," he said with a smile.

"Austin, don't! She'll think I'm mad at her or something."

Austin scurried over to his bed and let an evil smirk spread over his lips as he opened up her messages.

"Austin!" she warned as she followed him around the room. "Come on, give me my phone back. I need to leave before you get into any more trouble."

"Ally, you are staying here! You already said you would!"

The petite brunette watched as her blonde friend searched through her messages to find Trish's number. "Seriously don't!" she said. She tried to sound angry but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she reached for her phone.

He pulled it out of her reach again, flashing his taught chest in her face for a moment and began typing.

"Austin!" she warned again as she moved closer to him.

He crawled up onto his bed and held one hand out in front of him to stop her when she tried taking it from his hand. He relished in the feeling of her stomach pressed against his palm. He giggled a little at her attempts to get the phone from him.

Ally stifled a laugh when his hand pressed against her belly. She liked the feeling of his hands on her. When she jumped up a little to try and reach it on the other side of him he fell sideways onto his bed and she took the opportunity to pounce.

Ally landed on his side with a huff and her stomach flip flopped when she felt her sweatshirt rise up just enough so that her bare skin on her belly was touching the bare skin on his exposed hip. Everywhere his skin touched hers it tingled, and she was secretly looking for a way to create more of that wonderful friction.

Austin giggled and reached his free hand down to tickle the squirming girl on top of him. What he wouldn't give to have her squirm like that just a little more to the left…

Ally couldn't control her laughing. She was trying so hard to reach above her head and grab her cell phone from Austin, but continued to fail. He held on to it with his right hand like his life depended on it, and tickled her with no mercy with his left. "Austin, please… I promise I'll stay if you don't text Trish!" she cried out between giggles. She couldn't help it. His fingers were everywhere all over her bare skin. It didn't tickle so much as it made her insides _tingle,_ but she hoped he would assume the laughing was because she was extremely ticklish and not because she was secretly having 'fan girl' moments with her best friend.

Austin chuckled and used the momentum from his body to turn himself beneath her. She nearly toppled over but he stopped her with his palm and continued his tickle assault on her sides and belly. The position they were in now made it much easier for him though because now he was lying flat on his back with her straddling his hips.

_Now this is much better…_

"You promise?" he asked with a sultry smile, loving the way her cheeks burned bright red at their new… _position_… on the bed.

Ally was certain he could hear her heartbeat from where he lay beneath her; and quite possibly the heat coming from her center as well. After all, her yoga pants and his sweats weren't all that thick. She wished she had the courage to wiggle just the littlest bit right now… Oh, it would feel so good.

She sat upright and noted once again that he was staring at her heaving chest as she took in large gulps of air. Her eyes flickered to the cell phone he held outstretched above his head, out of her reach. Of course, he was currently distracted and if she pinned his free wrist with her own and leaned forward far enough…

Ally took a chance and tried it, and she wished she could have taken a picture of his face when she did so. Leaning forward she grasped his free wrist in her hand and reached out with her other to grab the cell phone. He was much taller than her, though, and she had to reach farther than she thought in order to get her hand on the silicone device. Her body tipped forward and both of her hands were occupied; she couldn't put them out in front of her to catch herself, and before she knew it her chest was pressed right against Austin's face as she grabbed the cell phone and they lay pinned together, flat on the bed.

In all of the commotion Austin released his grip on the cell phone and tried to move his arm to catch her, but her small fingers wrapped around his hand when she grabbed the phone and trapped his arms above his head. Before he knew it his face was being pinned to his mattress by two perfectly warm, squishy, symmetrical pillows and he couldn't help the "oomph" that escaped right into her chest as they came to rest flat on the mattress.

Ally's face was probably the color of blood from the feeling she had between her breasts. Austin's hot breath spread through her sweater and throughout her skin as he gasped into her from their motion. She could barely move.

_Austin's face is between my boobs. Austin's FACE… is between my BOOBS._

Ally cleared her throat but couldn't help the heavy breaths she was taking, and she was certain he could feel them. Slowly she sat upright and released his wrists, sitting straight up and straddling him once again.

The look on Austin's face was one of pure lust. She had never seen him this way, but she knew that was what it was. He couldn't help it. He was a guy right? No matter what a guy couldn't help the reaction he got from having a girl's boobs pressed into his face… even if it was accidental. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt a foreign object pressing into her thigh from beneath her. She wouldn't let him know she felt it, but she was damn well aware of it and she etched that into her memory bank to use somewhere down the road when she was hot and alone in her bedroom.

_Oh yes, that would make very good fuel for the fire._

She watched once again as his adams apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed. "Sorry," she whispered out, not meaning to be so quiet but her voice seemed to have disappeared in all the commotion that had just gone on between the two of them.

"Cross your heart?" he asked.

Ally was confused. "What?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the right.

Austin managed a small smile and quirked one dark brow as he let both of his hands rest lightly on her thighs. He didn't miss the way she swallowed hard when he did that. "You said if I didn't text Trish you would spend the night. You cross your heart?"

Ally smirked down at him in disbelief. Even after everything they just did, everything they just felt… all of the things that _should_ be awkward between them… he still wanted her to stay the night? He wasn't embarrassed? He wasn't… nervous? Ally wasn't sure when she'd gotten so brave, but the thought of being so close to him that she was able to turn him on in a way she was pretty sure she'd never done to a guy, and then have him ask her to stay the night with him? There was no way in hell she was able to say no.

She smiled down on him and relaxed. "Cross my heart and I hope to die," she said raising her hand to him, 'scouts honor' style.

"Are you gonna text Trish now?" he asked with a small smile.

Ally smirked at him and unlocked her cell phone, quickly typing something to her friend and hitting send, not even thinking of moving off of him as she did so. She didn't want to lose the feeling of his firm strong body beneath her or the wonderful bulge beneath her most sensitive areas. No, not until he made the first move to get up.

"Okay. She knows I'm not coming over."

Austin smiled up at her and quirked a brow. "Did you tell her why?"

Ally's cheeks flashed pink once again. "Not directly but she might understand. She knows my dad _thinks_ I'm at her house and that he can't know otherwise."

A tingle went up Austin's spine. This was not the Ally he was used to. This was a whole new layer of her personality that he hadn't even known existed until a few minutes ago, and he found himself falling for her fast. He'd always loved Ally, since day one, even. But now he found he was extremely attracted to her, and even with a million thoughts running through his head about not wanting to cross the line… he did very much _want_ to cross the line with her. "She didn't ask questions?"

Ally smiled down at him and noted that the firmness pressing into her thigh was now less, well, _firm_ and she slyly moved off of him, leaning back against his headboard crossing her legs. She still had that low down ache that only seemed to grow each time she looked at him, but she obviously needed to will it away before she did something crazy. "Not yet," she said as she smiled down at her phone, waiting for some kind of reply. She never got one. "She's probably 'find friending' me through our app right now though and I'll get tackled at the store tomorrow for an explanation."

Austin moved to sit next to her, making sure he was close enough so that his arm was pressed against hers. "At the store? You're working tomorrow even though there's nothing to sell?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Punishment, part one," she said looking at him, willing herself to stay calm and collected as she lounged in his bed with him. "We're dusting and rearranging before the new stuff arrives. And by _we_ I mean _me_. I know dad will be too busy tracking orders and setting up deliveries."

Austin nodded and looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. "It's too bad I'm stuck here all day or I'd keep you company."

Ally swooned inside. "That's alright. This is all because of me, anyway. Might as well just… face the music!"

Austin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

Ally sat gazing at him for a moment, smile still plastered on her face. It was adorable how he could go from everyday Austin to sexy sultry Austin to shy and bashful Austin. He was just so… Austin. She couldn't pinpoint any one thing. She just loved and adored all of him.

_Especially sexy Austin… guhh that voice! Talk to me like that again please! _

"So, what movie?" Austin asked, suddenly snapping her out of her cute-Austin-moments montage she had running in her head.

"What?"

"You said you'd stay if I didn't text Trish and you got to pick the movie, remember?"

Ally blushed, remembering the way he shivered when she whispered it in his ear. "I remember. What do you have?"

Austin tilted his head and pointed to the book shelf over in the corner of the bedroom. Ally shook her head and smiled to herself. Of course the book shelf is filled with movies and video games instead of books. Ally sucked in a deep breath and moved off of the bed.

Austin didn't miss the way she straightened her sweatshirt and fixed what he assumed was her bra real fast. He liked seeing her a little messy. In this case it just meant something good probably happened. I mean come on, his face got to be pressed into her boobs! That was awesome! A large part of him wanted to tell Dez… the other part wanted to keep it to himself. His own little secret…

Austin watched as Ally approached the shelf and bent over to examine the collection he had. His eyes instantly wandered to her butt. Those yoga pants were the best thing ever made. He wanted to hug whoever invented them. They were skin tight and when she bent over he had the perfect view of her curvature. His fingers itched to reach out and just squeeze her, see how much flesh he could fit into his hands and see her face when he did so. Was that wrong? He didn't care. His best friend was gorgeous whether she knew it or not, and he couldn't help that he was a teenaged guy. He had needs, and wants, and as he continued to stare at her he found himself wanting to give something to her. Something he had, so far, never given a girl. Not that he hadn't wanted to-but he had never been with the right girl. He scolded himself in his head. Why was he feeling this way about Ally? His Ally! His songwriter and partner, and best girl friend! He wanted her to be the one he gave his virginity to. And he wanted it badly.

He watched as she flipped her hair out of her face and scooted slightly to the left to look at her other options. She was beautiful. It was no wonder he was having such dirty thoughts about her lately. She may be dorky on the outside and seem awkward to others who don't know her, but if you really stop and look at her… _really_ look at her… Her big beautiful brown eyes, the way her cheeks were always a slight shade of pink… the perfect smile and full, plump lips just begging to be kissed… she was gorgeous.

Austin had to stop himself, pull his eyes away from her and repeat a mental mantra to calm his raging libido, otherwise he'd have to hide his lower half under the comforter for the extent of whatever movie she would pick, and with his luck she'd pick something long like 'Titanic'. Hiding himself from her for over three hours was something he hoped he wouldn't have to do… unless she was planning on joining him under there…

"Got it!" she rejoiced suddenly and her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "I've been wanting to see this for a while now but never have…" He swallowed hard and calmed himself, looking at her as she turned to face him, blu-ray case in hand.

"Great!" he force-smiled. "What'd you pick?"

Ally smirked as she placed her free hand on her hip and cocked her head. "_Friends With Benefits_."

Austin gulped. It was going to be a long… _hard_… night.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Follow me on twitter! at beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**

8


	3. Stopped Using My Head

**AUTHORS NOTE: Because of all the amazing reviews I've gotten from all of you over the past week or so I decided to up the ante and increase my writing speed. Here is another chapter for you! Just in time to ring in the New Year! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I'm a big fat review whore and the more I get the happier my dancing gets… please don't let me down! My goal is to hit 150… I'm begging you! One of my New Years resolutions is to have one of my stories be the top reviewed by the time its done. *cheesy sheepish smile***

**As you read this chapter I suggest copying and pasting the URL below into your web browser and listening to the beat in the background. Can you say mood setter? :) **

** watch?v=WYQC3VLWm9U**

**^^ Big shout out to whoever posted that… love it!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter Three: Stopped Using My Head**

Ally was stiff as a board, sitting upright against Austin's headboard with her legs crossed watching the steamiest of scenes from the movie… a nonstop montage of Justin Timberlake and Mila Kunis having what looked to be mind blowing, amazing sex. Ally had never experienced such pleasures before, but she found herself getting hotter and hotter with each passing minute. And was she crazy or was Austin starting to smell _really_ good?

Austin was enjoying watching Ally squirm the slightest bit every time something more sexual or more risqué happened in the movie. Sure, he was using every fiber of his being to keep himself from getting a throbbing hard on, but it was worth it to see her having these reactions to such a movie. She always seemed so innocent, no matter how much she tried to convince people otherwise… and that was one of the things he loved about her. It was also one of the things he wanted to take from her; her innocence. Maybe that was selfish of him, but he didn't care. He couldn't deny the immense attraction he was having toward her. Their partnership was simply going to have to accommodate his new found desires because this thing with her was just not going to just go away.

Ally could feel his eyes on her, and though she had yet to look back at him, she was fully enjoying the attention. Yes, she was holding the attention of not only a mega-cutie wearing nothing but thin sweat pants while laying in his bed watching a rather suggestive movie… but that mega-cutie who's attention she was holding just so happened to be THE one and only Austin Moon. THE Austin Moon who could literally have just about any girl he wanted because of his stardom, and yet, here he was staring at her, flirting with her, getting a hard on while fooling around with _her_. It was working as a great confidence booster.

Still, the throbbing in her lower abdomen was making it difficult to concentrate on anything but the soft glow of the television on his bare chest, and the way his shampoo, or body wash, or cologne, or whatever it was that made Austin smell the way he did, it was all working together to drive her insane. She was a virgin, in all ways, shapes, and forms and yet she felt like any second she could let it all go and jump his bones. What on earth had gotten into her tonight?

A loud moan from Mila Kunis' character brought her attention back to the movie and she blushed to herself, her cheeks and neck feeling hot as she blinked rapidly, watching at JT's character buried himself under the sheets to please his costar. "I wonder just how that feels… what it must feel like in order to make a human being make such a guttural noise. I mean, that's nearly animalistic," she said without really thinking, her eyes going wide when she realized what she'd asked out loud.

Austin quirked a brow and looked over ay her again. "You mean having a guy go down on you?"

Now she was certain her face was on fire. She dared to meet his eyes. "Yeah," she said softly.

Austin gulped and looked away, unsure of where this was going. "You've never had anyone do that to you?"

Ally scoffed. "Austin I've barely even kissed a guy, let alone…" she motioned to the television screen just as the characters within exchanged moments of climax. "_That!_"

Austin was blushing now. Oh the thoughts running through his head. He wanted to be the first… _and last_… to give Ally her first, well, everything.

"I mean… Is it really that good?" she asked and this shocked him.

"What?" he asked, wide eyed.

She sighed and turned her body to face him, her knees now resting on his thigh as he lay next to her. He made sure to keep his hands folded in his lap. There may or may not have been a bulge In that area that needed hiding.

Ally gave him that look, the one that begged him not to ask questions just to answer them. "The girls you've been with," she said and he could have sworn he heard a touch of sadness in her voice. "Did they enjoy it as much as the movies show?"

Austin sucked in a deep breath and looked away from her, feeling uncharacteristically bashful all of a sudden. "I've… never done that to a girl before," he admitted.

Ally's mouth dropped open in surprise. She figured he'd done just about everything with different girls before. "Oh," she said meekly.

Austin snapped his gaze back to hers, feeling insulted by her tone. "You just assume I have? What makes you think that?" He sounded almost… hurt, and this made Ally feel bad. She hadn't meant to upset him.

"Do you think of me as a giant man-whore or something?"

Ally shook her head quickly. "No! Not like that… more like… heartbreaker. You know," she said, feeling foolish now. "Because so many girls want you and you're so attractive and single and," she hesitated. "I've seen the way you look at some of the girls that come to see your shows… I don't know I just figured… you could have any girl you want at this point."

Austin settled a little. Hearing her explanation boosted his ego a little bit, but the biggest thing he got out of it was her confession that she thought he was attractive. And she wasn't wrong… girls did fawn all over him, but they were like miniature sluts or something… like all they wanted was to touch him in his most intimate areas and get in his pants. He liked to get to know people, talk… hang out… and have fun. Just because he was a sort-of-celebrity didn't mean he was just going to use that to his advantage to get with girls.

"The furthest I've ever gone with a girl is 2nd base. And yes- I check out a lot of girls and stuff when we're out and about, but think about it, Ally. I'm almost always with you. When do you think I would have time to even be alone with a girl?" he smirked.

Ally blushed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," she said with sad eyes. "I just…" she chuckled to herself and averted his gaze. "I look at you and I think to myself: Wow… girl magnet."

Austin smiled through his blush and shifted slightly, giving his boner a little room to breathe without being too obvious. "So what you're telling me is… you think I'm hot!" he said with a smile, nodding his head at her in triumph.

Ally's eyes went wide as she shook her head and laughed.

"No?!" he exclaimed, a shocked smile on his face.

"No, I mean… yes… I mean…" she blushed wildly and smacked his upper arm with a closed fist. "Ugh, you're gorgeous and you know it okay? Now can we move on?"

Austin couldn't believe the transformation of the girl in front of him. He was falling hard and fast for Ally and he wasn't so sure he had the will power to stop himself from doing anything they would both regret later on. He smiled to himself but ducked his head, looking at his interlocked hands as he listened to the moaning coming from the television set.

Ally stared at him with a smile plastered to her face for a few long minutes. She was amazed by the feelings coursing through her body. Yes, she was lying in bed with Austin. Yes, she had agreed to spend the night here in his bedroom with him. Yes, she was feeling a strong attraction to him and she knew he felt one too. So, why, with all the _yes_, she was experiencing, was she telling herself _no_? Why _couldn't_ she take a chance and let him know how she was feeling. Why _wouldn't_ she want to? Even if for some reason things started to go sour they were big enough people and strong enough friends that they wouldn't let it get in the way of their partnership.

She suddenly felt like a whole new girl; like she was watching herself from a distance as she moved to suddenly straddle him, catching him off guard.

"Ally," he exclaimed as his hands instinctively went to her hips. She settled in his lap, smiling when she felt her friend _woody_ had reappeared. "What are you doing?" he asked huskily.

Ally took a shaky breath in, grabbing the remote, and paused the movie so the sex sounds wouldn't distract her from what she wanted to do. "Okay, remember how I just told you I've barely even kissed a guy let alone anything else?"

Austin swallowed hard and nodded vigorously, too wrapped up in the feeling of her heated core pressed against his hard on. He hadn't even had time to adjust himself so it wasn't so obvious. I mean, for the most part he was a pretty modest guy… but there was no way in hell she couldn't feel _that_ poking into her right now.

Ally looked at him and wiggled her hips a little, craving a little friction. "Can I please kiss you? I mean… _really_ kiss you? I just… I need to feel it. And not just a little peck or a friendly hey th- mmph!"

Austin snaked a hand into her hair and pulled her face to his, plunging her lips against his own, needing to feel that connection with her. He wanted to feel her breath mingling with his own… wanted to feel her gasp into his mouth. He wanted to make her _feel_.

He was scared, unsure if she planned on continuing after the kiss or not, because he certainly had no plans of stopping. He needed this… he needed her. His eyes had nearly rolled into the back of his head when she moaned into his mouth, settling more into his lap when he pulled her close to him.

Austin gasped into Ally's mouth when he opened his own, deepening the kiss. He didn't force his tongue into her mouth, though, no. They played this game of capturing each others lips in between their own, only brushing their tongues against one another's for brief moments before starting over… and if he was one hundred percent honest with himself, it was the best kiss he'd ever had. Their teeth bumped lightly once or twice when they grew hungry for more, and all bets were off when Ally nibbled his bottom lip.

How long had she been planning this? For someone who had 'never _really kissed before_' she was doing a fantastic job at driving him wild.

Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her chest against his, encouraging him to grip her hips tighter than he already was. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body. She craved his touch everywhere, and relished in the burning trails of goose bumps he left in his wake.

Austin tore his mouth away from hers and moved to her neck, breathing heavily as he snaked his hand up under her sweatshirt to feel her bare back beneath his fingertips. She gasped at the feeling.

"Ally," he asked breathlessly between nibbling and licking her soft skin. "What are we doing, here?"

Ally shook her head and snaked her fingers into his hair, lightly massaging his scalp with her fingernails. He caught a chill down his spine. She swallowed and gasped again. "I don't know… but it feels… ohh…"

Austin wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her as he moved forward, pinning her beneath him so that their heads were at the foot of the bed. He trailed kisses down her jaw line to her neck to her collar bone. "Ally, tell me to stop," came the muffled sound of his voice, his breath hot on her skin.

Ally shivered at the sound of his voice. All she had planned on was _one_ kiss… just so she could say she knew what it felt like to kiss Austin Moon… one kiss that she could use to dismiss any poor substitutes in the future. He was her best friend, she knew this, he knew this, and she knew he would not deny her that one wish. She did not, however, expect such a response from him. Yes, she had seen the way he was looking at her, and she had not missed the flirtatious way he had been touching her and speaking to her all night, but this was something entirely unexpected and she found she was ready to let herself go and give him what he wanted.

_Anything… he wanted_.

A fresh pool of hot liquid formed in her panties and he ground his thigh into her center. "I don't want you to stop…"

Austin let out a strangled moan as he found his way to her lips once again, letting his fingers roam down her bare back to the waist line of her yoga pants. With his left hand he ghosted the tips of his fingers into her pants, feeling her hips and the soft skin of her lower abdomen. With the other he came around her front and grasped one of her breasts beneath her shirt. He was elated to find she had not been wearing a bra but only a layered camisole under her sweatshirt. She was soft, and hot, and the way her tiny nipples hardened under his touch sent a rush of blood to his groin.

_He was touching Ally Dawson's boobs_… and inching his way into her pants.

Ally ran one hand through her own hair, fanning it out above her to let the cool air touch her neck. She was burning up more and more with each second of his hands on her. It sounded so cliché in her head but she felt as if she would burst into flames if he continued on. She finally understood why people said that…

Austin tore his mouth away from hers again and looked her in the eye as he dared to make a move… he slowly inched his hand into her pants, then under the waist band of her panties… not bothering to work her up. If she was feeling anything like he was right now she would already be ready for him, and to his delight, she was.

He watched in awe as Ally's eyes grew big and she gripped his biceps to steady herself, breathing heavily as she parted her legs more for him.

The second his first digit grazed her damp folds she let out a throaty moan, and he grew nervous for a second that his parents might have heard it. Even if they didn't assume he had a girl in his room, they might think he was on his laptop watching porn or something and barge in to bust him.

He licked his bottom lip and looked around the room. They'd paused the movie and, quite frankly, he didn't want to un-pause it because he wanted to be able to decipher every moan and gasp from Ally… not the television. The stereo was on the other side of the room and he didn't want to risk getting out of bed and having Ally recoil away from him. Right next to his bed, though, was the sound board he had been playing with earlier in the day. He's remembered the beat he was working on and quickly reached over with his free hand and hit play, listening as the beat filled the room with a perfect amount of background noise so that his parents wouldn't hear what was going on.

Ally felt the pulse of the beat reverberate through the bed. The sound board was so close to them and she was thankful for the extra noise. She wasn't sure she would be able to control her actions at this point.

All thoughts were lost when she felt Austin run his fingers from the base of her folds to the top, stopping and rubbing one circular motion over her clit. Thank god for that lotion hair remover she'd used just this morning in the shower!

Ally arched her back off the bed and Austin took the moment to lean down and press a kiss to the exposed part of her belly that remained in the air for a second before she relaxed back down. She moaned again and this caused Austin to smile. Ducking his head slightly he began again, rubbing along her folds, each time letting his fingers slip between them and closer to her wet opening.

His touch was experimental, Ally could tell, and this made her happy inside. He'd said to her earlier that he'd only ever gotten as far as second base with a girl. Assuming he was telling the truth, this was probably extremely new to him as well. She liked the idea of learning these new things together… and of being _his_ first as well…

Ally sighed contently and rolled her hips slightly, silently giving him permission to go further. Austin was grateful for this, and slowly began to insert one finger into her opening. Hot damn- she was hot… and tight! He inserted a second finger and moved his hand a little deeper… feeling a light barrier inside. His eyes widened a bit. That had to be her hymen. What if he hurt her?

Austin looked her to her eyes again and she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She could probably feel the pressure of his fingers on it, and she simply swallowed hard and let her mouth open slightly to suck in harsh breaths.

Austin added a third finger and watched her face as she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. The longest of his three digits was still pressing against her barrier as he slowly moved his fingers in and out, and he waited for some kind of signal from her that it was okay to push forward.

Ally had a thin sheet of sweat on her body, and she reached up to unzip her sweatshirt, slipping out of it and leaving herself in only her cami which had ridden up to expose her belly, and her pants which were now half way down her thigh from the motion of Austin's hand on her. She was scared. Should she give him the go ahead to break it? This was a huge moment for her… although there was no official penetration from his… _member_… he would still be _popping her cherry_ so to speak.

She bit her lips and wrapped each hand around the back of his neck, pulling his face down to hers for a passionate kiss. This time she used the entire length of her tongue against his as she tried to express her emotion to him at that moment. She cared for him deeply… some would say more than just a crush… but was it love? A _romantic_ love?

She laughed inwardly at herself. Of course it was romantic love. She loved Dez in a _friendly_ manner and she certainly wouldn't be doing this with him…

Ally pulled her mouth from his and placed it on his neck, loving the way he shuddered above her as she sucked and nipped at his sensitive skin. She moved her way up to his ear and nibbled at his lobe. He whimpered. Ally smiled.

"You sure you wanna forever carry the burden of being _the one_ to have done it?" she asked in a sultry tone.

Austin responded by looking into her eyes before plunging his mouth into hers again, whimpering yet again as one of her legs moved and her knee brushed ever so lightly against his hard on. Of course he wanted to be the one! He wanted to be her only one ever… The thought of anyone else ever touching her this way angered him a lot more than he realized it could…

Austin increased the pressure of his fingers until he could feel the object in question stopping him. With one last look into her lust-filled eyes he pressed forward with some force until he felt the thin membrane break away, his fingers gliding deeper into her with ease until his knuckles grazed her folds. He dove forward and captured her yelp into his mouth, kissing her slowly and languidly to try and ease as much of the pain as possible by letting her know through his kiss that he was there. Gently he massaged back and forth, trying to create pleasure where there was pain, to make this okay for her and have her writhing under him again the way she was before.

It took time for her to adjust. For several moments all she could do was suck in deep breaths and try to keep the tears that were on her eyelids from flowing down her cheeks. It had hurt, but it would be worth it in the end. That's what Ally told herself as she gazed at the boy… no… the man above her, looking down on her lovingly as he did his best to erase the pain. And it worked… after a few minutes of his gentle massaging the sensation within her morphed from painful to pleasurable, and she could feel the difference the depth of his fingers had made.

Austin ducked his head into the crook of Ally's neck and breathed heavily between kisses and tiny sucks and licks. Ally pressed her lips lazily to the exposed part of his forehead where his hair parted, noting that despite the fact that the only thing on him that was moving was his arm he had a thin sheen of sweat formed there too.

Ally moaned slightly and this told Austin she was ready. The pain had settled to the background and her goose bumps had rose once again to her skin as she felt the tingle of his fingers brushing parts of her body that had never been explored.

Austin pumped his fingers in and out of her with a little more force, creating more friction than before, and watched her face as it contorted in pleasure. She never took her eyes off of him… and he liked that. He never wanted her to forget who was doing this to her.

Ally rolled her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers. God, what he was doing felt so amazing! She never knew she could experience such pleasure from three little fingers.

Well, they're not _little_ fingers. They're long, smooth. strong and- Oh god now with the thumb!

Ally whimpered and bit her lip to stifle her own sounds. Even over the music playing she was afraid she would wake his parents.

Austin thrust his fingers into her once more, curling them up until he felt a spongy nubbin buried deep within her, causing her walls to clamp slightly around his hand. His thumb swirled over her clit and the reaction he got was one he was certain he'd never forget. Her entire body shook with pleasure, and the way her eyes fluttered shut even though she tried so hard to keep them open and on him. He wanted to burn the image of her into his brain forever. She was the sexiest goddamn thing he'd ever seen.

The muscles in his chest were taught as he held himself over her with one arm, pleasuring her with the other. His silver chain fell between them, landing on her exposed chest as she hissed at the feel of the cold metal in contrast to her burning skin. Ally tingled from head to toe, and she knew then that if he kept up what he was doing to her she was going to have her first real orgasm. Not the tingled pleasures she brought herself to on the occasional lonely night alone in bed… no… this was something entirely different.

"Austin," she breathed and he clenched his eyes shut, the throbbing in his dick becoming unbearable. Each time she moaned or gasped he swore he grew larger, and this time she'd said his name… he was certain he'd cum in his pants without even being touched if she did it again.

Ally's eyes screwed shut and her body began to shake and convulse under him. Her walls clamped down on his fingers and she was so tight he could barely move them anymore. He stopped his thumbs assault on her clit and resorted to gentle massaging of her folds as he watched her face. He'd never seen a girl cum in person before… just the stuff he'd looked up online. Ally's o-face was the sexiest one he'd ever seen.

Ally's head was swimming. Never in her life had she imagined it would feel the way it did. Her entire body tingled, her toes curled, and all she wanted to do was shout Austin's name for the world to hear but in the back of her mind she knew she couldn't. "Oh my god…" she breathed.

As she calmed down from the blissful high she had been experiencing she reached down and stilled his hand. His motions were beginning to over-stimulate and it was once again becoming unbearable, and there was a lot more she wanted to do before he sent her into another whirlwind of pleasure.

Austin moved from holding himself up with his hand, to only his elbow, putting himself much closer to Ally. His chest pressed against hers and his one leg draped over hers, his erection pressing ever so prominently into her leg as he did so. He looked into her eyes and smiled, almost bashfully, before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"How was that for a first time?" he asked.

Ally managed a tiny smile in between breaths as she calmed herself down, placing the back of one of her hands on her forehead as she gazed at his face. He was so unbelievably attractive. She found herself wondering how she'd managed not to cum in her pants by just looking at him before, because now that was all she seemed to want to do.

She didn't answer his question. She smirked up at him once she'd caught her breath and pushed his shoulder until he was lying flat on the bed beside her. She leaned over him and smiled as he examined his hand that was still covered in a light sheen of her juices, smiling. He was so damn proud of himself…

She looked down at the tent in his sweatpants and firmly grasped his member through the fabric. He sat up slightly in shock. Ally just pecked his lips and pushed him back down.

"Your turn, handsome…"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Please review? Pretty please? With Ally's forever-gone cherry on top? ;)**

7


	4. Let It All Go

**AUTHORS NOTE: THANK YOU, TRULY from the bottom of my heart, to all you wonderful souls who continue to review and praise me for each new chapter. Your kind words and excitement and encouragement for something I dreamed up keeps me motivated and more excited to write for you with each and every second that passes. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come.**

**That being said- those of you who reviewed me with things like EWWWW or GROSS… if you don't like the sort of thing I'm writing you may not want to read M rated fiction. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, and if you don't like my story that is fine, I can respect that. But spare me the loss of brain cells from your pointless reviews. Either way the joke is on you because you're only helping me reach my goal for the number of reviews I receive. THANKS BESTIES! LOL**

**With all that being said this chapter goes out to Astrawberry11 for PMing me multiple times begging me to finish this chapter tonight. Hope you're still up to read it, hun!**

**Happy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter Four: Untitled**

"Your turn, handsome," she said with a sexy smile.

_Oh thank god_, he thought. Austin was sure that if he didn't do something with this raging hard on soon he might lose all normal functions with it, the pressure within was so strong. He was certain this was the most turned on he'd ever been, and not being able to just reach down and… _satisfy_ himself had been the biggest challenge of all.

That being said, however, he knew this would be Ally's first time ever seeing or touching a guy's penis, or so he assumed – and hoped! – and he didn't want her to feel as though she had to do it just because he had done it to her. "Ally, list-" he was cut off when she pressed her finger to his lips, quirking a brow at him as she positioned herself to straddle his knees, her right hand never letting go of his erection. It was as if she had known he was going to protest. She knew him too well…

"Shh…" she said before she slowly leaned forward and replaced her finger on his lips with her own, moaning slightly when she felt him relax and lean back on his elbows. She sucked a quick breath in through her nose and broke away from him, looking at him with excitement in her eyes. She wanted to do this for him… more than she could ever explain in words…

"Do you honestly think after what you and I just did that I would get bashful and shy away _now_?" she asked with a small smile, giving Austin the _you should know better_ look.

Austin gulped and forced a small smile back at her. He was nervous. He wasn't sure why, though, given what they had just done… she seemed to be pretty satisfied with what _he'd_ done so why not let her give him a little something in return? Still… this wasn't just a random girl he'd decided was good enough for the job. This was Ally, and he knew she had never done this. He would never forgive himself if she felt she was _obligated_ to do it. It was so much sexier if she actually _wanted_ to do that to him… Before they could continue he simply had to know.

"Ally," he tried again. This time she didn't shush him, just gave him a stern look coupled with a suggestive smile. "Don't do this if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel like you have to-ooouh!"

Austin was instantly cut off by Ally's hot little hand sliding into his pants and wrapping around his swollen member. To say that she was pleased to find he had not been wearing any boxers underneath would have been an understatement. If anything it turned her on all over again.

"Austin…" she said sweetly as she moved her hand down the entire length of his penis, causing his head to loll back slightly as he lay propped up on his elbows. "I'm only going to tell you this once so just listen to me, okay?"

Ally waited for his nod before continuing, squeezing lightly as she moved her hand from the base of his cock up to the top once more, swirling her thumb lightly over the tip, smearing the pre-cum that oozed from his slit. He swallowed and clenched his jaw.

"I understand why you think this would be hard for me. But this is something that I swear to you- I want to do it!" she exclaimed looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

He swallowed hard as he looked at her and nodded. He was done trying to argue. If she was going to keep up with the firm pace she had been pumping him away with then there was no way he was going to push her away. She started… now he was going to let her finish. He _had_ to…

She smiled at him, relaxing her eyebrows as she shifted her weight slightly and sat up straighter, using her free hand to pull his pants down just low enough that he was exposed to her. Her eyes drank him in. He was only slightly larger than she imagined he would be, but he looked to be a good size. Not small in any way but not disgustingly big that she thought he might have a hard time trying to pack it away. He was flawless.

Her cheeks flashed a bright shade of red when she looked down at him and found him staring back at her, his eyes ablaze with something she had never seen in them before. She enjoyed the powerful feeling she got from is gaze upon her. She had never showed so much confidence in her life. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her want to be the kind of girl that would _take care_ of him. She wanted to show him that she _could_ be fun and outgoing when she wanted to be. Most of all, she wanted to show him that she could, in fact, be _his girl _if it was what he wanted.

Ally used both hands and squeezed firmly, causing his eyes to flutter closed for a moment before he snapped them back open. She took that as a good sign and continued to stroke him up and down, feeling the soft skin over the stiff muscle move slightly with her hand. She was never really certain why they'd called it a hard on until now. It was unbelievable how stiff he was! '_Didn't that hurt?_' she wondered.

Austin's entire spine tingled each time Ally's hands would come from the base of his cock back up to the tip. The sensation started at the very bottom of his spine and worked its way up through his neck to the base of his skull in perfect synchronization with Ally's hands. Watching her sit on his legs and play with him was something he couldn't describe in words. It was something he wished he could see every day… something he wanted to _feel_ everyday. No one had ever gotten his engine revving like Ally could. Something about her being his best friend and musical partner above all made this entire situation that much sexier. It was pretty much every guys dream to have that one girl that he thought he could never have. Ally was that girl in his life.

Austin relaxed himself back and laid flat, his hands rubbing the length of her thighs as she worked her magic on him. He had had a girl touch him before, but not as intimately as Ally was now. It had been more of a shy groping, and that was it. What Ally was doing… _god_, it felt amazing. She was inexperienced, and he could tell by the way she was testing the waters, so to speak, but that only made him love it all that much more. Like he'd said earlier, knowing that he was the first person she'd ever done this to was a complete and utter turn on. Every guy loved an innocent girl…

Ally changed up her pace every now and then, watching his face as she did so to try and gauge what he liked better. So far she was sure he liked the slightly slow and steady pace, but he liked a firm grip, not a loose one. At times she was afraid she was being too firm and that she was hurting him, but he would occasionally lift his hands and put them over the top of hers, guiding her to do what he liked. She was grateful.

Ally would roll her wrists and change her angle every few minutes, and he seemed to like this too because every minute or so when she changed it up he would let out a little hiss. The first time he'd done it she was afraid she'd hurt him but the look of pure pleasure on his face told her otherwise, so she made note to do it again every thirty seconds or so to make sure that she wouldn't overwhelm him.

Finally she let go of him with one hand and leaned herself forward, catching herself on his bed with her arm and leaning over his face, kissing him slowly and languidly as she continued to pump him with her other hand. She loved the way he would inhale through his nose and tangle his fingers into her hair when she kissed him. For a seventeen year old boy he was so full of passion and he embodied everything that any girl would find extremely sexy. How was he even possible? He was constantly amazing her.

Ally moaned into their kiss and Austin smiled. He loved hearing her do that. He wanted it to be his ring tone so he could be reminded of it forever. She pulled back and bit her lip as she gazed into his eyes, increasing the speed of her hand slightly. Austin's breathing hitched a little but he stifled the building coil in his abdomen. He didn't want to end this so soon. He wanted to feel her hands on him as long as possible.

Austin reached one hand up and slid it under her camisole, smiling when she rolled her head back and stuck her chest out slightly as he cupped one of her pert little mounds. What a little vixen she was.

Ally smiled when she felt his big hand cover and squeeze one of her breasts. She knew she wasn't well-endowed when it came to her chest, but he seemed to have no problem grasping a perfect-sized handful of flesh causing her to roll her head back. The pleasures he had elicited from her this evening were unbelievable. No one made her feel the way Austin made her feel. Just being around him gave her an adrenaline rush. He was like her personal drug of choice.

Looking back down at his lust filled gaze Ally leaned forward again and dragged her lips across his, increasing the pressure of her thumb on the nerve-riddled vein on the underside of his cock. His breathing hitched instantly and Ally knew she had finally gotten him where she wanted him. His hands shot back down to her thighs to steady himself. He was trying so hard not to cum yet he was trembling, and Ally found it adorable, but she wanted him to enjoy the bliss he'd given her.

Ally sucked in a deep breath and moved her hand down to cup his balls, giving them a slight squeeze. Austin dug his head back into the mattress and groaned, arching his back ever so slightly and exposing his adams apple to the air. "Ally…" he choked out before biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut.

Ally smiled to herself at the sound of her name coming from him at that moment. She was glad he acknowledged who he was here with, and that he wasn't just imagining some other girl on him. It gave her yet another boost of confidence, one that she needed to push herself to do the next thing to drive him wild.

Still leaning over him, she poked her tongue out and ran it up the length of his exposed neck, eliciting another throaty moan from the blonde beneath her as he once again tangled his fingers on his right hand into her hair. She licked and kissed and nipped at his neck with her blunt teeth the way he'd done to her earlier, remembering the wonderful tingling sensation it had created within her when he did it. She hoped it would have the same effect as she moved her hand back to the base of his cock and squeezed again, this time planting her thumb on the vein and just moving her thumb up and down.

Austin shivered as he felt her move her mouth to his collar bone. She was paying so much attention to parts of his body no other girl had ever even grazed; erogenous zones he hadn't even been aware he had until _Ally_ touched them. He was becoming overwhelmed with the pleasure. Who knew sweet and innocent little Ally Dawson knew how to do any of this?

She continued her way down, scooting herself backwards off his legs and planting herself between them in a kneeling position, stopping over his pecs and giving his nipple a little flick of her tongue, causing it to go hard in an instant. Austin hissed. Ally smiled against him and he could feel it in the way her mouth moved over his skin. He would have to remember that she liked that if he didn't slip into a coma after this whirlwind of pleasure she was giving him.

Austin swallowed hard when he felt her lips move to his abs. She was tickling him with little whispers of kisses all along his muscles, and she was so close to his groin that it throbbed and ached for more attention. He knew it would be asking a lot, especially since he hadn't done it for _her_ even though this entire situation could potentially be blamed on her question about how it felt! Oh, but he wanted so badly to feel her mouth on him. He wasn't above begging if that was what it was going to take…

It wasn't though, and before he could even form a coherent sentence to even ask Ally, she placed her full plump lips around his swollen member, humming lightly when she swirled her tongue around the tip.

Austin threw his head back again and gasped out loud, groaning her name as he placed _both_ hands in her hair, holding her firmly in place and tugging her slightly to convey his approval and pleasure. He wasn't aggressive, never even applied much pressure in his pull, but _just_ enough to encourage her to continue and take him deeper. She was more than happy to oblige.

With one arm Ally reached up and dragged her fingers and perfectly manicured pink fingernails down over his rock hard torso, loving every taught ripple of muscle beneath her fingertips. With the other hand Ally continued to pump him, making sure her hand paid plenty of attention to anything she couldn't fit into her mouth. Soon her head bobbed with a rhythm along with her hand, giving him the sensation that she was able to deep throat him when in fact she could not. With the hand that grasped him she applied pressure with her thumb to the sensitive vein at the base, and as she listened to him she began to hear his breathing speed up. He was close. That must have meant she was doing something right because he _certainly_ seemed to be enjoying it.

Austin lifted his head and watched her mouth as it bobbed up and down on his dick with what felt like expert technique. He knew it wasn't, but he was damn glad that Ally seemed to have a natural talent and vigor for something that he hoped would only ever benefit him. He watched intently as she hollowed her cheeks and created the most amazing suction feeling around him, watching again as her lips dragged down leaving a sheen of her saliva on his member before she moved back up again, swirling her tongue around in her mouth as she did so, creating the best friction on the underside of his cock. The coil building up in his abdomen was becoming harder and harder to ignore, and he could no longer stifle it. It was becoming stronger and stronger with each downward stroke from her beautiful mouth, and before he knew it his body began to quake beneath her.

Ally felt the reverberations of his shaking and opened her eyes to look up at him. When she caught a glimpse of him through her lashes she smiled slightly around him, and he clenched his jaw tighter than she'd ever seen before.

Austin was afraid he'd might chip a tooth he was clenching his jaw so hard, but that was the only thing he could do to stop himself from spilling into her mouth with some force. She had looked at him. She had finally raised her eyes to meet his while her mouth was still on him and that was the final push. His climax had begun and there was no stopping it now, so he did the only thing he could think to do at the time.

Austin's dick began to twitch inside her mouth and Ally took this as the tell-tale sign that it was coming. She prepared herself for the worst and gave him one final firm squeeze when suddenly he sat up, using all the strength from his abdominals to grab her upper arms and pull her up into a searing kiss as his seed spilled upward out onto his own stomach in long fluid streams.

Ally breathed out a gasp as she held onto him, pumping slowly and watching as rope after rope of white creamy fluid spurted out onto his rippled abdomen, decreasing in pressure with each ejaculation.

Austin pressed his forehead to hers and rolled his hips with the after shocks of his orgasm in sync with her delicate strokes. He could feel the hot stickiness of his own semen on his stomach but he didn't care at that moment. He would just have to deal with it when he came down from his high.

Their breath was hot and heavy on one another's faces. Ally could feel him trembling where he held her upper arms in front of him, his thumbs drawing mindless circles on her skin and she could feel his grasp weakening. That orgasm seemed to have done a number on him. She smiled proudly to herself.

Austin swallowed hard, wetting his dry throat and letting out a small gasp at the relief his entire body felt. Never… _never…_ had he ever had an orgasm that strong or that satisfying. He lifted his hooded eyelids and looked at her, finally, smiling as much as he could muster when he saw her big beautiful brown eyes gazing back at him, waiting, it seemed, for some sort of reaction or approval of what she'd just done for him. The only thing he could do to convey his appreciation was to smash her lips against his again, this time with some force to try and convey his utter excitement and gratitude for everything that had happened.

Ally smiled and even chuckled into the kiss as she let go of his softening member and placed her hands on his upper chest, again making mental note of the hardness in his chest muscles. Could he honestly be any sexier? She didn't think it was possible. Then again, if anyone could achieve the impossible, it was Austin.

Austin released her lips slowly, feeling the skin on their lips peel apart as he let his eyes flutter open slowly to look into her own, licking his bottom lip as he did so. Ally couldn't tear her eyes from his mouth. She just wanted to keep kissing him.

"Why did you pull me up?" she asked in nothing more than a whisper, still looking at the beautiful curve of his mouth.

Austin swallowed and reached one hand up, pushing a stray lock of wavy hair out of her face so he could see her better. "I didn't want you to have to taste or swallow any of me… It was your first time…" he said hoarsely. His voice was not what it usually was. It made Ally shiver.

She smiled sexily at him and looked down at the not-so-clear puddles of liquid on his belly and looked up at him through her lashes. "You should have let me… I was ready to…"

Austin smiled shyly and shook his head, looking away from her. "Ally you amaze me more and more every second. You are _so_ not the girl I always assumed you were."

Ally relaxed a little and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him and smiled. "Is that a good thing?" she asked looking at all aspects of his face, trying to gauge his reaction. She wasn't so sure… "Or a bad thing?"

Austin raised his eyebrows and nodded, looking at her with a coy smile as he rubbed her upper arm with his hand. "Oh in this case it is definitely a good thing," he chuckled… feeling extremely relaxed. He leaned back on his elbows again and sighed, gazing at her smiling face. "Where in the hell did you learn to be so good at that? I thought you were-"

"A virgin?" she finished. "I am, like I said, in all ways shapes and forms. That was my first time," she said with a bashful smile. She awkwardly raised her hands at her sides. "Care to rate me?"

Austin quirked a brow and shook his head slightly. How was his Ally being to nonchalant about her first time ever giving a hand job AND a blow job? "On a scale of one to ten?" he said with a chuckle. "Eighty seven."

Ally blushed and looked down, feeling extra shy all of a sudden. She was damn proud of herself. She had gone with her gut and just followed her instinct, being extra careful to pay attention to his reactions, and it had paid off big time. _Score one for Ally D! _

Austin shook his head and laughed at himself. He just couldn't stop smiling! That had to be a new record. No one could make him feel the way Ally did. He was always smiling around her… and now he was sure he wasn't going to be able to stop smiling for the rest of the night. He would probably sleep with the smile plastered on his face. Then he remembered, he told Ally they wouldn't be sleeping tonight; just staying up and watching movies and eating pancakes.

_Mmm… pancakes…_

But, after everything they'd just done together he was exhausted. Time wise it hadn't really taken that long… in fact he hoped next time he could stretch it out longer, but for now he was completely drained and all his eyes wanted to do was close. Would that mean Ally was going to try and sneak off to Trish's? He really hoped not… he wanted to fall asleep holding her if she'd let him.

His stomach tickled and he remembered his semen sitting there, getting cold and starting to run, and he crinkled his nose as he looked at the shelves above the headboard behind Ally. "Hey Alls, could you…" he said motioning toward a tissue box positioned just within her arms reach.

Ally turned and saw the box, smiling and biting her lip as she turned and grabbed it, plopping it on the comforter beside her as she pulled two sheets out and wiped away at Austin's abs for him. He giggled at the feel of her doing it and this just made her swoon. Before she knew it her lips were on his again as she gingerly wiped away any offending liquid that remained on his stomach and made sure he was nice and cleaned up.

He tried so hard to stop it, but he couldn't control it any longer when he broke the kiss with a yawn. "I am so sorry," he chuckled when she pulled back and watched him finish his yawn. This made her yawn in turn. _Everyone knows they're contaigeous!_ "That completely wore me out."

Ally nodded and balled up the handful of tissues she had, tossing them over to the small trash can next to his desk. "I am too. Maybe now that our plans for the night have been… _altered_ I should just go to Trish's…"

"No!" Austin whined as he sat up and wrapped an arm around her small waist. She smiled when his movement caused her to have to sit more upright, thus thrusting her chest into his face. "Stay here with me. We can cuddle…"

Ally giggled at his use of the word 'cuddle' and instantly felt all resolve melt away. Just the fact that he wanted to cuddle her made her want to cuddle him right back.

Austin could see in her eyes that she was agreeing even without a verbal response. He smiled up and her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before tapping at her behind to get her to move off of him. "Let me get cleaned up and we'll lay down together."

"What about me? I need to get cleaned up too!"

Austin stood and pulled his sweatpants back up over his groin, feeling extra manly from the way she watched him as he did it. He raised a brow at her again. "Are you suggesting we take a shower together? 'Cause I am so ready for the Ally Dawson full monte!" he said a little too excitedly.

Ally scowled at him but laughed anyway. "Nooo. I'm _suggesting_ you show me to the bathroom so that when you're finished I can clean myself up too," she said as she stood from the bed and stood in front of him, loving the way he pouted at her.

"It's across the hall," he laughed. "Come on, you can go first. I'll keep a look out just in case one of my parents wakes up."

"Austin," she said as she fixed her camisole, pulling it back down over her exposed breasts and pulling her panties and yogas back up over her groin and butt. "If they didn't wake up from the sounds you and I both made I don't think the flush of the toilet is going to send them flying out of their room to check on you."

Austin rolled his eyes and walked backwards toward the bedroom door, reaching out and unlocking it before slowly opening it up and poking his head outside the room. He listened carefully for a moment and then looked back at Ally who was waiting patiently behind him, her hands on her slender hips. Austin placed a finger over his mouth to signal her to be quiet as he swing the door open the rest of the way and pulled her by one hand across the hall and down slightly to the bathroom door.

Opening it slightly for her he reached his arm in and flipped on the light, looking down at her and kissing her forehead. Ally smiled. "Towels and wash cloths are in the cabinet in the corner. Mom has some body wash on the edge of the tub, otherwise you can use mine, there in the shower stall," he said pointing.

Ally gave him an appreciative smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her before walking over to the vanity and looking at herself in the mirror. All she could do was smile at her reflection.

x

Austin had waited patiently for Ally to finish cleaning herself up, and had told her to make herself comfortable in his bed while he took his turn cleaning himself up in the bathroom.

When he came out and closed and locked himself into his bedroom, he noticed Ally was already under the covers, snuggled into one of his favorite pillows with her back facing him. She was adorable, to say the least, and he smiled softly to himself as he padded his way over to his bed and climbed in behind her.

The bed was already nice and warm from her body heat, and being out in the cold air conditioned room had made his skin cold, so he instantly covered himself with the blanket as well and scooted up behind her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her back flush to his chest. She was so soft and warm… he had never physically slept in a bed with a girl before, so being able to snuggle up close to her and feel her breathe felt amazing. He wished they could sleep like this every night.

Austin tucked his head into the pillow directly behind Ally's and placed a tiny kiss on the back of her neck where her hair had fallen aside, exposing her skin to him. She whimpered slightly as she had already began to let sleep take her. Austin smiled to himself and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

So much had happened in the last year to make him realize how amazing she was. She always came out on top in every tough situation they would find themselves in… she always had a hot new song ready for him right when he needed it. It was her talents that made him the hot performer he was that every girl wanted. Was it strange that the idea of her making _him _hot with her music made her all that more attractive?

And that performance they did together on Halloween… _damn!_ She was unbelievable! He wanted to shout her name into the mic so badly that night, let everyone there knew SHE was the true talent in that performance, but he knew she would be mortified and get mad at him so he bit his tongue. She was an amazing performer and he wished they could write more duets. He wanted her to perform with him every night! Even if only for one song… he felt a special sort of high when she was on stage with him. It was so sexy. And yet, he played it off and acted the same as he always did around her even though he had this bubbling attraction growing inside him with every cute laugh or awful dance or simply amazing gesture she did.

And then there was tonight. Where in gods name had all of this sexual tension between them come from? It had built up so quickly and so strongly that all it took was the idea of them spending an entire night together and watching a suggestive movie to send them crashing into each other like their lives depended on it. He was unsure of what tomorrow would bring them, or how they would deal with what they had done with one another, but he didn't care. She was Ally. He was Austin. Together they were Austin and Ally. They had to be meant for each other… right? No matter what, he knew they would make it through any awkward conversation that was sure to come.

With a satisfied smile he took a deep breath, tightened his hold on the petite girl in front of him and with the fragrant scent of her surrounding him, finally let sleep take him over.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Any suggestions for a chapter title? I had a hard time with this one. Please R&R :)**

8


	5. Try To Tell You No

**Thank you, again, to all of the lovely individuals who have graced me with reviews and PM's, I really appreciate all the love and support for this story. My boyfriend thinks fanfiction is lame and every time I get a new review I throw it in his face, HA! (He is also insanely jealous that shirtless pics of Ross always seem to be on my phone wallpaper. Oh well! TeeHee) Sorry this update was a little late, I had run into a bitsy bout of writers block, but hopefully that's passed and we wont have any more issues.**

**I've created a twitter account just for you guys so you can follow me beautiflxoblvn for some great pics of Ross & R5, Aussly, updates on current and upcoming stories, and me just ranting about my writing and possible future fic ideas. Plus I'll let you know a few hours in advance when I'm going to update. I'd love to hear what you guys think of some ideas I have floating around in my head! I'll follow back! I'd like to give you a sneak peak at the next multi-chapter I'll be unleashing soon…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter Five: Try To Tell You No**

The muffled sound of a car door closing outside the window pulled Ally from the blissful dream state she had been in. Her eyes remained closed and she snuggled deeper into the soft, warm pillow beneath her and tugged the blanket up to her nose, nuzzling it gently. The sound of a second made her eyes jump open and she stiffened for a moment when she couldn't place herself, relaxing slightly when she heard the familiar breathing behind her and let the events of the night before flood her memory. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room as she looked around and took in the familiar wallpaper, and the scent of the person she knew could only belong to Austin. A small smile formed on her face and she felt her cheeks warm with the blush that spread soon thereafter.

_Austin…_

His name alone in her head had that effect on her, especially after what she had allowed him to do last night… and what she had done to him; she couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine. What the hell had gotten into her? She acted completely out of character last night and for some strange reason, she felt… proud, to have finally done so. Hey, it got her a pretty nice reward, hadn't it?

Her smile immediately began to fade, though, because along with her feelings of excitement came dread. Where would they go from here? What would she be to him now? His _girlfriend_? His _lover_? Were they, like the movie that had invoked all those feelings in her last night, _friends with benefits?_ A large part of her didn't ever want the answer. She just wanted to lay here in his arms and bask in the morning-after glory and enjoy it while she could. After all, what if that was truly all she was to him? What if this was her only chance to enjoy the intimacy of what they had shared last night?

No, Austin wasn't that kind of guy… was he?

Ally swallowed the slight lump that was forming in her throat and tried to beat down the terror and fear that was crawling up her system. She would have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and craned her neck to look over him at the alarm clock on the bed side table. 8:37 - The Moon's must have just left for work. Ally stretched a little and smiled to herself when she felt Austin's hold around her waist tighten in his sleep. She wanted to believe that meant something - that because he held her all night, he _must_ feel something toward her - but he was a teenaged guy. She couldn't be so sure.

Ally pursed her lips and reached down, lifting his arm just enough for her to slip out of his grasp and fluff a pillow in her place, giving him something to hold while she tip toed away from the bed. Standing back she looked at the sight before her, noting there was a slight soreness in her lower abdomen. That would be the after-effect of their… _actions_, she supposed, and she had a strange mixture of emotions. She was both elated and mad at herself. It wasn't at all like she had imagined it would happen, but the memory of it got her hot, and wanting so much more.

And that was dangerous.

If all he wanted from her was her body, she wasn't so sure she'd be able to tell him no, and she didn't want to be that kind of girl. If anything like this was going to continue between the two of them, she needed to know there was going to be more to the relationship. She wasn't going to be just a notch on Austin Moon's belt. Not after everything they'd already been through.

Taking another deep breath in, Ally grabbed her sparkly overnight bag and moved her way over to the window, pulling the curtain aside and looking down into the driveway. The Moons' car was gone, so she was certain they'd left for work. She would take this opportunity to freshen herself up in the shower, and figure out a way to leave here and avoid the inevitable just a little while longer without giving Austin the wrong impression.

x

Austin awoke to complete silence, something he had hoped he would not wake up to. He didn't have to remember what had happened last night because he dreamt about it all night, while he held Ally. _Ally._ Just the thought of her got the butterflies in his stomach fluttering around. He smiled and opened his eyes, hoping to see her still lying next to him, and instantly frowned.

She was gone.

Austin pushed away the pillow that he had been clutching and sat up, rubbing his eyes regaining focus, remaining silent as he listened carefully to see if maybe she was just across the hall using the bathroom or downstairs in the kitchen.

Silence.

He swallowed and looked around the room for some kind of sign that she was still there. Much to his dismay, he did not find one.

Never in his life had he expected Ally to treat what they had done together like a one night stand and be gone in the morning. He expected a little bit of freaking out, yeah. It was only natural with Ally. It was what she did, and it was cute. But he definitely did not expect to wake up alone.

With a sad pout on his face he reached for his cell phone to see if she had left him any messages of any kind, and his disappointment increased when he saw she did not.

Begrudgingly, he got out of bed and made his way out into the hall way, glancing around one more time just in case, but something caught his attention. Was that… pancakes he smelled? With a sudden burst of excitement he jogged over to the stairs and slid down the railing until he reached the bottom, moving quickly through the house to the kitchen where the smell was strongest. He hoped to find Ally waiting there for him having breakfast, but when he rounded the corner his face dropped again.

Sitting on the center island was a plate of big fluffy pancakes, covered with a paper towel and a piece of paper with some writing on it. He looked around the room, confused, and walked his way over, picking up the note and reading it out loud to himself.

"Austin – made these for you. Enjoy. We'll talk later, okay? Love, Ally."

Austin dropped his hand to his side and scowled a little. The note didn't say _why_ she left, and that unnerved him a little more than he'd like to admit. But, she did end the note with _love_ Ally. That was a good sign right?

Deciding he wasn't going to think on it too much he grabbed the plate she had put together for him, noticing then she had pulled out the whipped cream and chocolate syrup… his favorite toppings. He smiled to himself. She was cute.

The house phone rang and he looked over his shoulder at the caller ID, sighing when he saw who it was.

Picking up the phone he answered, trying to mask his annoyance. "Hi Mom. Yeah, I'm still home."

x

It had been a long day moving fixtures, re-organizing the counter, sweeping, mopping, and dusting all of Sonic Boom. After leaving Austin's Ally had gone straight to the store, not really knowing how to explain to her dad why she was home from _Trish's_ so early, but she just had so much on her mind, and truth be told, she was afraid to talk to Austin and hear what he had to say. So, she busied herself all day with all the tasks that should have taken her all weekend, simply so she could keep herself occupied and her mind off of the insane events from the night prior. And although the thought of super cleaning and working her little hands raw seemed like a good idea at the time, she _still_ was unable to keep her mind off the sexy blonde she called her best friend, and throughout the day her mind ran a mile a minute, trying to find light in their entire situation. She had hoped to _not _think about him all day, and that had failed, completely, and from all of her thoughts she came to one conclusion:

There were three things that could possibly happen between them; the first being the best case scenario - a relationship. Maybe Austin realized he had feelings for Ally and he wanted to be more than friends. This was something Ally knew deep in her heart was something she wanted. But, the consequences of a potential break up were pivotal in their case. They were a special kind of friendship. And they also had both of their careers to watch out for. Austin wasn't the greatest song writer, and, sure, he could get another person to write songs for him if he wanted, but what about her? No one else in their right mind would probably ever want to sing any of Ally's songs. Austin was special that way.

The second scenario would be that Austin liked what they had done together, but didn't want much more than that. Would he want her as a lover and nothing more? She wasn't sure she would be able to handle knowing the pleasures he was capable of and having to potentially share him with other girls. The thought alone made her heart ache already.

The third – last night was a fluke and he would be completely disgusted by their actions, and he won't be able to look at her the same ever again. That thought just made her feel down right ill. She couldn't imagine her life without Austin in it, and she couldn't bear it if he decided he didn't want to see her anymore.

All three options made her stomach feel funny in one way or another, and she was so confused as lost as to how she wanted to handle the entire situation. As blissful as it was a large part of her wished they hadn't done what they had done. She wished they hadn't crossed that line between friends and lovers. It made absolutely everything so complicated.

She just wanted to make sure that no matter what they would always remain friends.

So, after a long day of restless thinking, she finally came home and ate a small plate of dinner, not having much of an appetite thinking about the worst case scenarios, and jumped in the shower.

She had spend three times the amount of time she would normally take in the shower, just letting steaming hot water crash down on her skin and soothe her. Her night with Austin had her feeling, _relaxed,_ but she was already craving more and knowing there was no way that was going to happen, she used the shower as her next best thing. She scrubbed her body sweetly with a loofah sponge, making her skin softer than ever with her favorite body wash. The aroma that filled her bathroom relaxed her again and when she finally stepped out of the shower stall she instantly felt better, physically, anyway. Her nerves were still on edge but that was something she knew wouldn't go away until she and Austin finally cleared the air… however long from now that may be.

Drying herself off with her towel Ally stepped into her bedroom and picked out a comfortable tank and yoga shorts to sleep in. Her soft skin glided nicely against the material and she knew when she slipped into bed this evening her skin would feel marvelous against her soft flannel sheets.

Smiling a little to herself she sat on her bed and rubbed her hair vigorously with her towel, sopping as much moisture out as she possibly could. She had no motivation to dry her hair before bed but she knew she would get sick if she lay down with a wet head.

Sighing to herself, Ally decided she was a little disappointed that Austin never tried to call her all day. The teenager inside still wanted the cute boy to be the first one to call, although with them things were never quite normal. After all, they had done a lot of this kind of stuff out of order. Frowning a little to herself she let her arms fall to her lap, towel still in hand, and stared at her phone that sat perched on her pillow, and like an unspoken wish come true, her phone vibrated and lit up with New Message from 'Austin :)'.

She blinked a few times in disbelief and took a shaky breath in, reaching forward and grabbing her cell phone. Her stomach flip-flopped and her neck grew hot. She was nervous and excited to see what he had to say to her all at the same time. She blotted her lips together as she swiped her thumb over the unlock prompt and waited for her messages to open.

_**come downstairs.**_

Suddenly she froze. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her mouth went dry. What did he mean; _come downstairs?_ _Where_ downstairs? It was nearly one in the morning… and he was supposed to be grounded! How did he get out of his house?

She stood, walking toward her bedroom door with her phone in hand, quickly tapping the touch-screen with the edges of her nails.

_**what? where?**_

Poking her head out of her bedroom she listened carefully to try and hear if her dad was still awake. The muffled sounds of the television in his room were drowned out by his snoring. _Thank god…_ she couldn't even begin to think of an excuse as to why Austin was here if her father were to ask.

Creeping quietly down the stairs so as not to make too much noise she kept her eyes on her phone, waiting impatiently for his response and lucky for her he responded the instant her feet touched the foyer floor.

_**front door.**_

Ally took a deep breath and locked her phone, stuffing it in the only place she could think for the moment – her bra – and reached for the door handle. This was it. They were going to have _the talk_. In moments she would find out what last night meant for their friendship, and she would tell him they should probably just lock it into their heads in a vault and never mention it to each other or anyone else. It was fun… hell, it was fantastic! But it was too risky to try again… and so they should just chalk it up to teenage hormones, a suggestive movie, and convenience. Yeah… that was it…

Austin stood nervously on her front porch waiting for her. When he heard the lock being undone he spun around and faced her, smiling involuntarily when he saw her step out onto the porch and close the door carefully behind her. Her hair was damp and she was dressed only in an impossibly small pair of black shorts and a bright yellow t-back tank top. _His favorite color…_

She was gorgeous.

"Austin!" she scolded but she could feel the heat of her blush when she looked at him. Was he really always that attractive? "What are you doing here?!" she whisper-yelled so that her father, and any neighbors for that matter, wouldn't wake up and hear. The last thing she needed was her dad to find Austin showing up at her door for late-night visits. That would certainly make him suspicious, and much less trusting of their _friendship_.

As flustered as she was by his presence she couldn't help but look him up and down. He was unbelievably sexy. Wearing his low hanging sweatpants from last night, or at least a similar pair, and a simple pink and white striped tank top – her favorite color, she noted – that showed off his newfound muscular biceps and triceps. He wore a backwards baseball cap to keep his untamed hair out of his face and his signature whistle chain hung low between his pecs. He was completely laid back… and she had to make a mental note to swallow and not drool over him.

Austin had heard her semi-scold him for showing up at her door step, but didn't seem to care at all. He gazed down at her, his smile ever growing as he moved his eyes from her own eyes, to her rosy cheeks, to her full and plump lips. He couldn't help himself, he smiled and snaked an arm around her waist, immediately pushing her up against the siding on her porch and crashing his lips into hers.

It was a hungry kiss- one that she had not yet experienced with him. His mouth was fast and his tongue was vigorous, and the way his hands immediately slid up her back under her shirt had her arching her chest into him. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding him to her as she let him invade her mouth, enjoying every last bit of what he was doing to her. She couldn't help it, she moaned into his mouth when she moved her leg to wrap around his waist, resting her calf on his backside, and he settled into her form, pressing his groin right into hers. He moaned back and pulled away from her mouth, moving directly to her jaw line and neck.

Ally took the moment to gasp for a breath of air and cast a blurry glance around to make sure none of her neighbors were outside to see the spectacle playing out on the Dawson's front porch. Sure, it was late, but you never know who could be taking out the trash at any moment… "Austin…" she breathed as she moved her head in a way that encouraged him to move his talented lips to her neck.

Austin was more than happy to oblige and he made quick work of licking and nipping at the soft, fresh smelling skin on her neck. He couldn't help the couple of hard pulls he took on her skin when she tangled her fingers into his platinum locks of hair at the nape of his neck, still exposed from under the hat.

"What are you doing here?" she managed to squeak out.

Austin chuckled against her neck. "I thought I'd made that obvious by now…"

Ally managed a small smile, before another moan left her mouth, at the first sounds of his voice since the night before… _god_, how she loved his voice. Austin's free hand that had been pressed up against the side of the house hand now made its way around to her front to squeeze her left breast. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes fluttered closed. Any words she was about to say to him had been lost forever when he nibbled her ear lobe, clicking the small earring she wore between his teeth.

The familiar pool of liquid began to form in her panties as the stronger-than-ever ache formed in her lower abdomen. She was _beyond_ turned on… but… she had her whole speech planned out. She was supposed to tell him no…

"Austin, we shouldn't…" she whispered as he squeezed her breast just a little bit harder, causing her to wince in painful pleasure.

A small part of his heart broke upon hearing her speak those words. He was hoping she wouldn't have any regrets; that she would want to be his. He didn't bother to lift his head. "I know…" he breathed against her neck. "I know," he repeated, softly. "But I just can't help myself around you now. You're so gorgeous, Ally…"

Ally cleared her throat and tried her hardest not to moan again when his thigh slipped between her legs and pressed more firmly against her core. God, the things he could do to her with the simplest of touches… And his voice! _Guhh_ his voice was so husky and clearly filled with lust. It was only making him that much more irresistible.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad if they shared just one more night like last night… _then_ they could have the talk and figure out where to go from there. Just one more night…

Her resolve quickly faded and she suddenly found herself balling up fist-fulls of his shirt in her hands. "Um… Do you _mmm_ want to come inside for a bit?" she asked quietly into his ear, biting her lip, rubbing her cheek sweetly against his.

Her hot breath tickled his ear and her words made his spine tingle. Austin pulled his mouth away from her neck and backed up just enough to look into her eyes, just to make sure she was serious. The clouded look in her eyes told him she was, and he couldn't have been more elated. He nodded at her and backed off of her just enough for her to slip out from between him and the house.

Ally quickly tugged him through the threshold using the hand-fulls of shirt she had fisted, carefully closing the door behind her so it wouldn't wake her father. Austin chuckled. He enjoyed the way she was handling him.

Once the door was closed and locked she dragged him up the stairs, causing him to have to take two steps at a time, smile set firmly in place on his face. This new side of Ally was a complete turn on, and he hoped to god he would be the only person to ever be lucky enough to witness her this way.

Ally pushed open the door to her bedroom, pulled him in so harshly it caused him to stumble for a moment, and turned and slammed the door behind her, not caring at that point if she woke her father. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

The door was now locked and Austin looked at her with a lust filled gaze. She grabbed his shirt and pushed him up against the door, devouring his lips in a way she didn't even know she was capable of. Her force caught him completely by surprise and he couldn't help but keep his eyes open for a few seconds in surprise as she kissed him fiercely before finally letting them fall closed, smiling into their kiss.

Austin held each of his hands on either side of her face as he rolled his tongue with hers. His fingers ghosted their way into her damp locks of hair, rubbing her cheek bones softly with his thumbs. Ally thought she might begin to purr if he kept on with what he was doing, it felt so good. She briefly wondered if every guy's kiss was this good or if Austin was just special. She decided on the latter, and she didn't really care to find out either way.

Ally pulled back and left Austin with a shocked smile on his face as she suddenly knelt down and pushed his tank up to expose his sculpted six pack… something she was still stunned she hadn't noticed before yesterday. Glancing up at him through her eyelashes Ally couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips before she placed tentative kisses up and down his chest and stomach, opening her eyes occasionally to meet his heated stare.

Austin fisted a handful of her hair as he looked down and watched her move around his stomach and chest, loving the way her hot tongue poked out to sear his skin with each and every kiss she planted on him. She worked her way lower, and lower, and she began to follow the trail and fine hairs under his belly button down into the waistband of his sweats. Austin swallowed hard and clenched his jaw, wanting so badly for her to repeat what she'd done to him last night, but he knew he owed her after last night, and he wouldn't let her proceed with him until they were even.

Just as Ally began to tug at the waistband of his pants he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her upward, causing her to mewl in protest when she came face to face with him again. He smiled at her, ever appreciative of her efforts, and pressed his lips to hers as he walked them backwards to her bed.

Ally's legs hit her bed and she fell backwards, pulling her blonde singer on top of her, absolutely loving the way he felt pressed on top of her. He kissed her, inhaling sharply through his nose so he wouldn't have to back away for air. He wanted to kiss her for as long as possible, burn the feel and image of her into his brain so he would never ever forget it.

Austin let his hand roam down her side, not missing the way she shivered when his fingers ghosted the side of her breast as he passed, and came to land at the hem of her shirt, running the tips of his chilly fingers under to feel her soft skin. He pulled his head back and looked down at her, loving the dark look in her eyes coupled with her swollen pink lips. This is how he wanted Ally to look around him all the time. He swallowed and smiled a little at her, tugging on the hem of her shirt. "May I?"

Ally's heart started to race even faster than it already had been, and she built up another bout of courage. She quirked one brow at him and smiled as she slipped her hands up under his shirt and dragged her nails lightly down over his pecs and abdomen. "Only if you take yours off too…"

Austin stood up on his knees, pulling her into a sitting position with him so he could pull her shirt up and off of her in one quick swoop. He did so, and when she flipped her hair back over her shoulder and smiled up at him as she pulled his over his head, taking his backwards hat off in the process, he leaned back down on top of her, taking her lips again. It was quick and fluid, like they'd done it before.

Ally smiled shyly into the kiss as she dropped his shirt on the floor next to her bed and relished in the feel of his skin pressed firmly against her own. He was so solid, and so smooth. His weight rested on top of her but it wasn't too heavy. He was, for lack of a more appropriate word, perfect for her.

Austin kissed his way down her jaw bone, squeezing her bra-covered left breast with his right hand, eliciting a delicious moan from her, and worked his mouth down to her neck. Moving right along, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake he moved to the crook of her neck, scooting his body down little by little as he pulled her bra strap down and continued his path down over her shoulder.

His right hand had wormed its way beneath her and unclasped the bra from behind without her even noticing, and he sat up slightly and pulled it off her tantalizingly slow, making her tremble in anticipation.

Austin quirked a brow when he removed her bra to find her cell phone laying on her chest, and Ally chuckled. Forgetting she had put it there in her hurry to find him outside. Austin picked the device up and pressed it to his cheek, smiling goofily at her. "Mmm, warm," he said and she giggled, swatting his arm playfully. He smiled back down at her and tossed her phone up onto her pillow, resuming his path of kisses at her collarbone and working his way down.

Ally's eyes drifted shut as she tangled one hand into his messy blonde hair; trembling again as his mouth came to hover over her breast. Her mouth dropped open when he enveloped one hard pink nipple in his mouth, milking it with his tongue and letting out go with a light plop before moving to the other one. His hands had made their way into her shorts and into her underwear, gripping the globes of her ass with his strong hands. She couldn't help but squirm under him, what he was doing felt so good on her body.

Austin felt Ally squirm beneath him and he smiled into his kisses as he moved down her stomach, ghosting feather-light kisses all over her sensitive skin as he worked his way down. Her hips thrust up into his chest as he moved lower, and when he looked up through his eyelashes he saw that she had her eyes closed in what he assumed was pleasure. _She wasn't looking…_ he thought to himself. Time to take a chance.

In one fluid motion, Austin lifted Ally's hips just enough for him to hook two fingers into her waistband and pull her shorts and panties off, startling her eyes open and causing her to look down at him with panic written across her face.

He was instantly hit in the face with both the scent of her body wash and her arousal, and he found his mouth watering just waiting to taste her.

Austin came to kneel on the floor at the foot of her bed, and he pulled her by the backs of her knees to the edge of the bed. He had never done this to a girl before, he'd admitted that to her last night, but he was determined to take that leap with her tonight.

Ally's heart raced as she looked down at the blonde who was kneeling between her legs, slowly moving his way down to her core. Her chest heaved when he smiled up at her and winked, and just as he opened his mouth she sat up and held out a hand to his chest.

"Wait!"

**To Be Continued…**

**Soooooooo are you all hating me for the evil cliffhanger yet? ;) I would be too… But don't worry… I'm off of work on Monday and I am HOPING to have chapter six up on Tuesday like normal for you guys. I've already got a good chunk of it written. Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! And don't forget to follow me on twitter! beautiflxoblvn**

8


	6. My Body Keeps On Telling You Yes

**This chapter is alllllllll yumminess… be forewarned! Haha PLEASE PLEASE pretty please follow me on twitter beautiflxoblvn and I promise to follow back! I'm clearly not above begging… I love to see what you guys are all about! And you'll know before anyone else when an update is coming! Don't forget to review when you've finished the chapter! I look forward to your thoughts on this one!**

**HUGE shout out to Haylstormmm and kayshaxo for being the best twitter buds a gal could ask for. Your encouragement has really kept me going on this one! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter Six: My Body Keeps On Telling You Yes**

Ally's heart raced and her cheeks burned as she looked down at the unbelievably sexy blonde who was kneeling between her legs, slowly moving his way down to her core. Her chest heaved when he smiled up at her and winked, and just as he opened his mouth she sat up and held out a hand to his chest.

She had taken a rather brief moment to stop and think of what she was doing as she gazed at the blonde beauty before her. There she was, laying flat on her bed stark naked for the first time ever with Austin… with _anyone_, for that matter, and she was trembling uncontrollably. What was she about to let him do? She had begun to panic. What if Austin did that to her and found her to be completely revolting? What if she tasted bad and Austin hated it and never wanted to look at her again? Was the potential pleasure she was about to endure worth the risk of that happening? She couldn't handle the embarrassment if this turned out to be a giant failure, so she sat up and stopped him.

"Wait!"

Austin looked up at the panic-stricken girl and softened his features, trying to hide the fact that his hands were trembling from her. "What is it?"

Ally's face and chest were completely flushed as she sucked in large gulps of air. "Maybe you shouldn't do that. I mean, this… me and you… we…," she huffed and licked her lips, looking at him with pleading eyes. "It's new and I've never… and you said you've never and we don't even know what we're doing! What if you don- _uuunnngh!_"

Austin, though he thought her babbling was adorable and loved that is was part of the whole Ally package, didn't have the patience for it tonight. He had come here knowing what he wanted to do to her, _for_ her, and damn-it he was going to do it!

While she had clearly been busy trying to make up excuses to get her out of this position he had her in, he had ducked his head and poked his tongue out, dragging it flat and slow up the entire length of her folds, not taking his eyes off hers as he did so. He figured that would be the best way to shut her up, and he wanted to see her face when he did it.

Her head and eyes rolled back as she leaned on her elbows, her moan louder than he expected. For a moment he feared her father might wake up and come investigating. That would surely get him tossed out of a second floor window, and probably shot at if Mr. Dawson owned a gun.

"Oh my god," Ally breathed when Austin finished his first long drag of his tongue. The sensations she felt within her were indescribable. Her thighs quaked and her stomach coiled, it was so similar to the feelings she had reached when he made her cum the night before, only now he was just getting started, and it was a whole new level of pleasure she hadn't even known existed.

Austin enjoyed hearing her breathy voice when he'd finally tasted her. And truth be told, her taste wasn't as bad as he imagined it could be. She was tangy-sweet, almost coppery, but nothing he could ever consider bad. In fact, after just the first long lick he was already looking forward to more of her, and hearing more of her breathy moans and whimpers like the night before.

Re-positioning himself, Austin scooted closer to the bed, lifting her legs a little, tossing one of her calves over his bare shoulder and leaning forward on his elbows. He spread her thighs a little more to make room for himself and gripped her hips with his large strong hands, leaning in and licking her again, this time rolling his head back and forth to create more friction.

Ally felt like all the air in her lungs was escaping faster than she could suck it back in. She had brought her head back up, opening her blurry eyes to the sight of her own leg tossed over Austin's shoulder, the other resting at his side so her toes were tickling his hip bone, and Austin with his head between her legs - something she never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever see or feel, and god was she glad she could. This boy – her _best_ friend - was _that_ boy in school that every girl other than herself and Trish had fawned over since day one, the guy who could quite literally get any girl he wanted, and here he was in her bedroom in the wee morning hours eating her out for the first time.

That thought alone almost made her cum.

Her elbows shook with the tingles and heated sensation running through her body and Ally fell back into her soft comforter, and arched her back, reaching one hand down to tangle in his soft blonde locks to encourage him to continue. She was so insanely glad he had ignored her protests and shut her up before she could stop this. Never in her life had she been more grateful that Austin rarely listened to her.

When Austin felt her fingers go into his hair he knew it was game time. He didn't care who you were, if a drop-dead gorgeous naked girl grabs you by the hair and pushes your head down – you fucking go down. Austin moved his lips over the top of the small bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, and kissed it, flicking his tongue around her clit and watching as her mouth dropped open. He let his eyes flutter closed as he continued to work on her, enjoying the way she squirmed beneath him as he continued his ministrations on her.

Austin continued to roll his head around, fluttering his tongue over her clit every couple of seconds before pulling it between his lips and letting it go with a slight plop before starting at the base of her folds again.

Ally swallowed audibly and gasped when she felt him go lower a third time, trembling when she felt the hot wet sensation of his tongue on her once again. All she wanted to do was scream his name out loud and let herself smile and shout like a fool about how amazing Austin Moon was but she would literally die of embarrassment if her father caught her, so instead she bit her lip and squirmed, whimpering when he used his large hands to spread her legs as wide as they would go.

His action caused the skin of her folds to separate, exposing her entire labia to him, and he dove in once again, pressing the flat of his tongue against her sensitive skin.

Ally could feel the familiar burning sensation in her lower abdomen. She was already so close and they'd only just begun. She was feeling glorious but she didn't want it to end so soon. "Austiiiiinn…" she moaned as she arched her back again, pulling on his hair subconsciously.

Austin grew hard as he listened to her moan and whimper and say his name. The way her fingernails grazed through his hair and lightly massaged his scalp was sending shockwaves of pleasure straight from his head down to his growing hard on. And god, he loved when she said his name like that. It gave him a complete surge of energy and… well, _pride_. She really knew how to turn him on. He moaned into her as he opened his mouth wide to suck on the skin there, sending glorious vibrations throughout her core

Ally's body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She was overheated, feeling like a boiler about to explode. Her legs were trembling uncontrollably and the rest of her body quaked. And when he moaned – oh god he _moaned_ into her! - She was so close…

Austin moved his hands up and down her sides, stopping to grip each of her pert little breasts and roll her nipples between his fingers as she continued to lick and suck and even bite her sensitive flesh at her core, feeling her tremble beneath him made him happy. He apparently was pretty good at this… But his groin ached, and he was going to have to either take a little trip to the bathroom to _relieve_ himself after this or… well maybe Ally would be feeling generous again…

_He could only hope_.

Austin made his way up to her clit again and went back and forth between pointed tongue and flat as he played with her bundle of nerves there, creating as much friction as he could. As hard as he could he pressed the flat of his tongue against the sensitive spot and moved his head up and down in a nodding motion and Ally's eyes flew open.

Her hand gripped tighter than ever in his hair and her thighs tensed as her breathing became erratic. "Oh god…" she whimpered. "There! Oh god… don't stop!"

Austin loved that she wasn't afraid to speak up when she'd discovered what she liked, and as per her orders, he didn't stop what he was doing. He moved his head up and down, up and down, continuously pressing his flat tongue firmly into her lumpy bundle of nerves, opening his eyes to watch her face as she watched him.

Her eyes were glazed over, her cheeks a rosy pink, her chest heaving up and down. Her legs began to tremble harder and he noticed she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Taking a split second to pull back and swallow he arched a brow at her and smirked, diving in for more and moaning into her once again.

"Austin!" Ally threw her head back and shook uncontrollably as the coil in her belly was finally released and she let herself fall. Her toes curled and her eyes squeezed shut as she let the shockwaves of pleasure course through her body

Austin scooped tongue-fulls of her warm liquid as she trembled beneath him, stroking her sides and legs as he tried to be gentle with his tongue as she rode out her climax. Her body twitched and he watched with a smirk as her knitted eyebrows slowly relaxed and she stopped shaking. Her eyes were still closed, and he licked gently to remove any excess moisture he might have missed, deciding that he loved the taste of her, and if he had any choice in the matter he would be able to taste her again.

He still wasn't sure what all of this was to her… or what would come of their relationship after this. He assumed she would eventually want to talk about it, and he wanted to too. He just hoped the outcome would be a good one.

Ally swallowed and opened her mouth with a gasp to finally suck large gulps of air in. The burning in her belly was finally gone, her head swimming, and she felt like she could finally breathe again. Her features softened and she finally dragged her tired eyes open, looking down at the smug looking blonde still positioned between her legs. She smiled lazily at him and threw a slack arm over her forehead, trying her hardest to bring her breathing back down to normal.

"That was… the most amazing… thing I've ever felt in my entire life," she sighed.

Austin blushed a little, sitting there with his head propped up on his hand, but maintained his happy smirk. "Glad I could oblige…"

Ally giggled and swatted at him, sitting up and reaching out for him.

When Austin stood he made a small pained expression on his face and at first Ally didn't know why… until she saw the rather large tent in his sweat pants as he moved to crawl over the top of her. She gave him a sympathetic look and laid back, crooking her finger at him so he'd follow her.

Austin hovered over the top of her, using his strong arms to hold his body above hers without touching her, but she was having none of that. She wanted to feel him on her again, feel his hard body and his soft skin stretched over taught muscles pressed right against her own. She just couldn't get enough of him and his body. Ally reached up and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down into a long lazy passionate kiss, and becoming strangely turned on again when she could taste herself on his tongue.

Austin groaned into the kiss and let his body melt on top of hers, loving the way she instantly wrapped her small arms around him and writhed her body against his. He was even more turned on by the fact that she wasn't grossed out and avoiding his kiss even though he'd just finished eating her out. This girl beneath him was amazing… and he had no idea how he hadn't noticed these things about her sooner.

Ally inhaled through her nose as she kissed him, not wanting to let him go as she writhed beneath him, loving the way he ran his hands up and down her thighs as she wrapped and unwrapped her legs from around him, running both hands and forearms through his messy mop of hair. She had lost all feelings of bashfulness or shyness around him now. She was stark naked beneath him and she was proud of it. There was obviously something about her that turned him on so why bother even trying to be bashful now? They had just about done all except have sex at this point, so nakedness was not something she was going to turn pink over anymore. And as she thought this, she realized he was in fact, _not_ naked, and god did she want him to be.

The beat of the music Austin had made on the sound board the night before resonated throughout her head as she moved her hands to the waistband of his sweats, taking turns from left to right pushing them down over the perfect globes of his ass, squirming beneath him and creating a beautiful friction as she did so. She remembered the song perfectly, and already she begun thinking of lyrics to put to the music, knowing that whatever would become of the song, she would forever remember it like a soundtrack to the last two nights with Austin… and a large part of her didn't mind. She liked that there would be something to always remind her… no matter what happened with them in the end of all of this. She would at least have some good memories to put with the song. She just hoped with those good memories there would be no accompanying heartache.

Austin pulled back and furrowed his brow at her when he felt her kick his sweats and boxers off completely, forgetting them on the floor at the foot of the bed where he had been kneeling moments before. They were lying pressed firmly together, his hard on now pressing against the inside of her thigh. This was the first time they had ever been completely nude with each other. The first time they had been this bare and exposed, and not just physically. Ally's hands trembled slightly as she brushed her thumb over his bottom lip, letting her gaze fall there as she did so.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, not exactly sure he was prepared for the answer. She had undressed him, completely, but didn't move him from on top of her. Was she… _ready_? If she was… he hadn't come prepared… what would he do? How would he be able to tell her _no_? _Would_ he be able to tell her no?

Ally smiled softly up at him, looking back and forth between his eyes, already knowing what was going through his mind. She shook her head at him, calming his nerves only a little, and reached one hand down to grasp his length. "Not yet…" she whispered, her eyes moving to his lips.

Austin hissed as her hot little hand enveloped him and squeezed, his eyes fluttering shut for a brief moment before snapping open to look at her again. He swallowed hard and smiled at her. "Ally…"

"But I just want to feel you…" she finished and with her own hand, she rubbed his length against her folds, pressing him against her swollen, sensitive clit.

Austin's face was one of shock and lust as he breathed heavily and dropped his head to her neck, rolling his hips and pumping the underside of his length against the slickness of her folds, mimicking what he only wished they could be doing together.

Ally arched her back, forcing him to left his head, giving him a perfect view of her breasts as they invaded the space in front of him, enticing him to lean his head down just a little bit and take a hardened nipple between his teeth. He pulled back lightly and scraped his teeth along the rosy nubbin. Ally fought hard to keep her eyes open when the pleasure coursed through her chest down to her center again.

Austin dropped his head to the crook of her neck again and sucked hard on the skin there, no doubt leaving a bruise or two behind as he let her pump him back and forth, creating beautiful whimpering noises even though he wasn't touching her in return.

Ally couldn't tease him anymore. She wanted badly to see his pleasure face the way she had last night, so she reached down and encircled him with her small hand again. She swirled her thumb over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum that oozed there, watching his lust-filled face when she lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked on her thumb, moaning.

Austin nearly came all over her at the sight of her sucking her thumb into her mouth and moaning around it, her eyes fluttering closed in ecstasy looking like the loved the taste of him on her tongue. He had stopped her from swallowing the night before out of courtesy and fear that she was find him revolting. Now, her actions brought out the barbaric man inside him and all he wanted to do was watch her face and her lips around him as thrust himself into her mouth and swallowed him down. He licked his lips again and rolled his hips in tune with her hand, watching her eyes as he did so. "Ally…" he warned again and she smiled. He was pretty sure she liked hearing him say her name like that. It appeared to add fuel to the fire between them.

Ally suddenly pushed him into a kneeling position above her and scooted herself down between his legs, stopping herself directly beneath his dick and arching a brow up at him with a smile as she stroked him a few more times before taking him into her mouth, moaning around him instantly.

Austin nearly choked on his own tongue at the sight before him. He was kneeling on Ally's bed… practically sitting on her chest and torso as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, keeping her beautiful brown eyes on his own as she pressed the flat of her tongue along the vein at the base of his cock. His eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head but he fought to keep them focused on her and her actions. He was not going to last long at all and he wanted to see her the whole time she worked on him.

Ally moved her head up and down, back and forth as she watched him. He was struggling to stay steady above her each time she took him in deeper, experimenting with her own gag reflex. She wanted to make this even better than the night before, and she was determined to see how far she could push herself to take him in. Each time she got just a little bit further, but she was not able to take him in all the way before her eyes watered and her stomach lurched, so she pulled back, gasped for air, and dove back in, using her hand where her mouth could not reach.

She watched as the muscles in Austin's torso twitched when she ran her tongue over the tip of his member, his breathing becoming erratic as he clumsily reached forward and wrapped locks of her hair around his fingers, gripping the back of her head and giving her neck the extra support she needed. Ally tried once again to take as much of him in as she could, swallowing around him when she felt him hit the back of her throat, and releasing him with a gasp.

Feeling Ally swallow around him had his knees shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his jaw and tried to maintain focus as she raked her nails along his stomach, moving them gently down over his thighs and finally running them around his backside to grip his ass.

Ally Dawson was squeezing his bare ass while trying very hard to deep throat him. The thought alone nearly made him pass out… the image was a whole 'nother story.

"Ally…" his voice shook as he let out a large breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding, and she brought her eyes to his again. He swallowed and gripped her hair tighter.

She liked it.

Ally moaned around him and let her eyes fall closed as suddenly she could feel his cock twitching within her mouth. He was cumming, and she wanted to taste him for real this time. Opening her eyes and looking at him with warning she swirled her tongue around him and watched as he simply clenched his jaw and squeezed her hair, letting his hot seed spill into her mouth in long fluid streams.

She felt the liquid hit the back of her throat with force, and did her best not to inhale it or choke on it as she worked quickly to swallow around him. His taste was unique, not the gross stake taste she had heard about. He was something she feared she would wind up craving in the near future, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Austin tore his eyes open to look down at the girl beneath him, watching her lips closely as she gently glided them up and down his dick, her throat moving as she swallowed him down. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. He wanted to kiss her senseless but she was otherwise preoccupied at the moment…

When the streams stopped coming she gently pulled her mouth off of him, kissing the tip of his penis as he began to soften, unable to resist the small smile she shone up at him.

Austin managed a weak smile back at her, but he was so completely spent he wasn't sure he would be able to manage more than that. Letting out a large breath he moved off of her, laying flat on his back on her bed, pulling her against his side possessively.

"I don't know how a girl with no experience can be as good as you are at that," he breathed out, making Ally blush and smile to herself. "But, damn, am I glad you are."

Ally snuggled into his side, loving the warmth she was pulling from his body now that hers was cooling off. "You got the job done, yourself," she said to him, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her pointer finger.

They lay in silence for what felt like forever, just holding one another while their minds settled from thoughts of what they'd done together, to thoughts of what was to come. Both lay with furrowed brows, afraid to ask the other and begin '_the talk_.' Ally couldn't take the silence anymore, though, and just when she opened her mouth to ask him the big question, she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Ally?" the sound of her fathers muffled voice startled them both into an upright position. Austin looked at Ally and scrambled to his feet, pulling his boxers and sweats on in one quick swoop.

"Uh…" she panicked for a moment. "Hang on, dad, changing!" she shouted back, looking all over for her clothes. She found her shirt on the floor next to her bed but she couldn't find her underwear or shorts she had been wearing.

Austin scrambled to pick up his tank and hat, looking at her with a panicked glare. "What do we do? If he catches me here he'll kill me!"

Ally shushed him and grabbed her robe off the chair in the corner.

"Ally…" her dad said again, sounding a little more concerned.

Ally swallowed hard. "Coming dad!" she said as she ushered Austin over to her bedroom window. "You'll have to climb out. There's a slope around the side of the house that will bring you closer to the ground and you can jump."

Ally looked at her, eyes wide. "You want me to jump off your roof?!"

Ally's eyes grew big and impatient as she opened her window as quietly as possible. "You don't have a choice! Unless you'd like my father to cut your dick off and throw it in a blender for being here! GO!"

Austin blushed at her words and climbed out the window, reaching back in only a second later to cup her face and pull her in for a quick chaste kiss on the lips before he disappeared out of sight and Ally gasped and closed her curtains behind her.

Clearing her throat Ally moved over to her bedroom door, smoothed out her robe, and opened the door, faking a smile for her father who looked none too pleased to have been left waiting. "Hi, Daddy."

Lester Dawson gently pushed her bedroom door the rest of the way open and looked around. "I saw your light on from beneath your door. What are you doing up this late? It's nearly three in the morning…"

Ally's cheeks flushed with each memory of the last few hours she had shared with Austin and pursed her lips, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. "Ummmm… Writing in my song book! You know me.. when I'm on a roll…"

Lester eyed her curiously but let it drop. "Alright well get to bed. You have to be up in time to be at the store tomorrow, remember? You promised you'd clean up some more."

Ally nodded and let her shoulder slump. Had he not seen all the work she did just earlier today? Well, apparently not. "I'm going right now. I'm just gonna take a quick shower so I don't have to in the morning…" she lied. _Or so I don't stink them up with Austin and Ally sex stink…_ she thought.

Ally's father smiled and he pinched her chin before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and turning back to his room. When Ally finally shut the door behind him she turned and fell back against it, holding a hand to her chest as she willed it to stop beating crazily.

That was too close for comfort.

Deciding she needed the shower simply to calm her nerves at this point she made her way over to her bathroom, pulling the robe off and looking in the mirror at herself. On her neck were two large hickeys left behind by non other than Austin Moon, and she was suddenly very grateful that her robe had a big poofy collar on it or her father would have murdered her.

Shaking her head and trying to stop herself from smiling she made her way over to the shower and turned on the hot water.

x

Ally pulled her covers back and slid between her sheets, thankful they hadn't been soiled earlier that night with her and Austin. She wasn't sure how she would ever manage to fall asleep with everything that was on her mind, but she would deal with her exhaustion later, she supposed. There was nothing else she could do.

Snuggling into her pillow that smelled of Austin she smiled, and just as she closed her eyes she received a text message. She already knew who it was from… no one else in their right mind would be awake right now.

Ally moved to grab her cell phone and smiled when she opened the message and the light from the device filled the room.

_**you are so amazing.**_

_**Goodnight, beautiful.**_

Ally found herself drifting to sleep much faster than she thought she would, the whole while with a large smile on her face.

**To Be Continued…**

**All I can do is bite my nails and smile and try really hard not to "fangirl" at all your comments! Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought! And, again, don't forget to follow me on twitter! beautiflxoblvn**

8


	7. Your Lipstick Got Me So Out Of Breath

**First of all – Thank you to everyone for the kind words and encouragement and support for my mom and her medical issues we have been dealing with. She is home and doing much much better so we're on the mend from this point on!**

**I'm bursting with feels right now after watching Campers & Complications on DCOD, as I'm sure most of you are too. Huge thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, PM'ing me, tweeting me and so on for all the support and praise. I do this for you guys because you're all seriously amazing! *hugs***

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

x

**Chapter Seven: Your Lipstick Got Me So Out Of Breath**

Austin lay in his bed, basking in the morning sun and smiling to himself, proud that he had successfully snuck out of his house, had some… _fun…_ with Ally, and snuck back in without being caught by either his parents or Mr. Dawson. He'd call that a victory, in his book. They had had one or two close calls, but the teenage gods had been smiling down upon him this weekend, and lucky for him, they had allowed him and Ally to escape any detection from anybody. Not even their two best friends knew about what had gone on between them this weekend, or at least he was pretty sure neither of them knew.

Austin's smile faded and he frowned to himself. What if Trish knew? If Trish knew… then there was a good chance half of Miami knew… and if Dez found out through somebody other than himself Austin would feel pretty bad. That thought brought on his crappy-best-friend guilt. He had finally had his first _real_ sexual experience with a girl… and not just some random girl he decided to go on a date with… _Ally_ was the girl. His best friend in the entire world should absolutely be the first person to hear about it. His stomach ached at the thought of Dez's reaction should he find out through someone else. He'd have to find a way to tell him, after he talked to Ally of course. For all he knew Ally hadn't told anyone yet and he was worrying for no reason.

He shook of all negative thoughts and smiled again. He wanted to enjoy this as much as he could all by himself before he had to go around explaining himself and his relationship with Ally to everyone and their brother. What he had with her – he wasn't sure what it was yet – but he loved the thrill of the secrecy of it.

He lazily looked over his shoulder at the alarm clock on his bed side table and sighed when he saw the time. It was already almost noon and he had yet to move from his spot beneath the sheets.

Last night was probably the best night of sleep he had ever gotten, and he knew it was because of all the _activity_ his body had gotten the night before, and, well, the night before that. Ally was like a drug to him… one that he was quickly becoming addicted to and wanted more of. He worried a little about the fact that she hadn't grilled him on what their official status was yet. After all, she was not usually one to act without any kind of knowledge or reassurance. And, boy, had they _acted_. Was she just waiting to see what he wanted to do?

If Austin was completely honest with himself he'd know he too was a little nervous to find out the answer. He wanted her. That was no secret, not anymore; but a full-on relationship? Was that what he wanted with Ally? Was he ready for that? He shook his head to himself. These were all questions that should have been asked before the sex-capades started. Now, there was no going back.

Sighing, Austin rolled back over and shoved the blankets off of his body, stretching like a cat before reaching over to his bed side table for his trusty cell phone.

_No new messages_.

He was a little disappointed, to say the least, that she hadn't sent him anything. Even after his goodnight text message he'd sent her last night, he received nothing in return. Was she upset with him over what had happened? Had they gone too far?

Austin sat up and ran a hand through his messy locks, looking over at the sound board that still sat positioned next to his bed. Lyrics began to flood his mind and before he even realized what he was doing, he had stood and moved to his desk, pulling out a notepad and pen and began feverishly jotting down his thoughts and emotions, nodding his head in time with the beat he had created days ago. Soon he found he had a few lines written and he smiled to himself. Grabbing his guitar he sat on the edge of his bed and strummed, waiting for the perfect moment to reach forward and press play. He listened as the music filled his senses, and he closed his eyes, nodding and preparing himself for the perfect moment to begin.

_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

x

Ally smiled to herself as she showered that morning. She tried her hardest not to, tried telling herself that what she and Austin were doing was not healthy. Keeping it a secret, that is. The rest of it was probably pretty normal for hormonal teenagers, and had it not been for her sudden burst of confidence two nights ago she would probably blush at the thought of everything she and Austin had done together thus far. But right now, all she did was ache for more. The thought of him… his smile, his voice, his kiss… his _body_… she wanted so much more than what she had gotten so far.

She used to scoff at the idea and image of these girls running around Miami, and all over the country for that matter, flaunting their sexuality and doing anything for a cute guy… and yet, here she was examining herself in the shower to see what she could change about herself to please Austin. They may be in a limbo of sorts on the relationship train… after all they had done things kind of backwards, but she wanted to please him in any way she could. She wanted him to do a double-take whenever she walked by. She laughed and shook her head at herself. One day they are just friends, partners in music, the next they are lovers and all she wants is to please him and be the _only_ girl to turn him on. What had she become?

Ally smiled again as she rinsed the creamy conditioner from her hair, tilting her head to the side letting the water run down the contours of her neck. She thought about how Austin had admitted he hadn't gone very far with any other girl before, and that he had let her be his first to ever go down on. The idea that he _wanted_ to do that for her turned her on completely and it pushed away any insecurities she had been feeling when she remembered his goodnight text he had sent her. The Austin she knew was all about avoiding any awkward moments or conversations… and he wasn't avoiding her by any means. He had pursued her last night, and ended it with a sweet message to her after he'd gotten home. This was not something he seemed to be ashamed of, and that gave her butterflies.

Sighing to herself, Ally turned the water off and wrung out her hair once more before stepping out into the bathroom, grabbing a fluffy white towel and wrapping it around herself as she approached the vanity. Though normally she would cringe at the thought of creating smear marks on the mirror, the perfectionist that she was, she could care less today and she hastily ran her palm across the glass surface, rubbing away the steam that had built up during her _third_ shower in less than twenty four hours.

She shook her head to herself. She was a pretty _dirty_ girl yesterday…

Ally turned to her side and looked upon her own reflection, keeping her eyes trained on the curve of her hips and breasts, striking different poses and seeing which way made her look sexiest. She pursed her lips and made a duck face or two, playing with her own hair and going back and forth between smooth and sleek to crazy and wild, and that was when she saw it; the ginormous hickey that seemed to have grown over night on her neck. What had once been two small-ish hickies was now one large one, with a much darker hue to it. He had really done some work on her the night before. She tried to be mad at him for it – really tried – but still all she could do was smile. He had marked her as his, whether he intended to or not, and she found she was completely turned on by it.

Stepping out into her bedroom Ally quickly snatched her cell off of her bed and went back to her full length mirror, pressing the camera app and taking a quick selfie, putting extra emphasis on her neck and the darkened area focused right in the middle. Once she was satisfied with the picture she smirked and dragged it to her messages, sending it to a particular blonde who she was sure would be proud to admire his handy work.

When the message was sent she smiled to herself, satisfied, and walked to her closet, eager to pick an outfit that would hide the offending mark without making her swelter in the Miami heat for the day. She shuffled through top after top in her closet, and only one thing seemed to suit all of her needs. The only problem; it was a little more provocative than she was used to. In fact, she was certain the tags were probably still on it because she had never worn it out in public before.

Pulling it out of the closet she held it up in front of her, gazing at it and deciding if it was suitable for the day. The store wouldn't be open today, so she didn't have to worry about customers… and knowing her dad he would probably be wandering around the mall looking for new sponsors or passing out flyers for their 'Grand Re-Opening they were having once all the new instruments arrived, and so he wouldn't be paying any attention to what she was wearing. She decided to go with it. No one would see her in it anyway, and this way she could get used to wearing it for whenever she decided to break it out again.

She placed the top, hanger and all out on her bed and began to look for her white form-fitting skirt. She had the perfect shoes and up-do in mind for the day and she had to get a move on. She promised her dad she would work at least six hours in the store today and it was already past noon on a Sunday. Not that there was much work left to be done… but she could take a look at the books and see if anything needed balancing, and print up new price signs! It would be a nice contrast from all the physical work she'd done the day prior.

Smiling to herself once again she pulled the towel off of her petite form and rubbed her hair in it, sopping all the excess moisture out and walking unabashed into her bathroom to begin preparing for her day.

x

Austin worked his way down to the kitchen, wearing nothing but his basketball shorts he had thrown on after he crawled out of bed. He bounded into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the island, hopping himself up onto it and taking a large bite. "Morning," he said with a full mouth to both of his parents who sat at the table reading the Sunday paper.

Mimi Moon smiled sweetly at her son, cocking a perfectly manicured brow at him. "_Afternoon_," she corrected and went back to reading her article.

Austin grinned in her direction, not hiding the chunks of apple that clung to his teeth before shrugging his shoulders and taking another bite.

Mike lowered his paper to look at his son and eyed him curiously. "You're awful chipper this morning, aren't you?"

Austin shrugged and tried to hide his smile from his father. "Slept really well, I guess," he said, taking another bite. Mike eyed his son up and down. There was something he wasn't telling him… and being a teenaged boy he was afraid to even ask what it was.

He had been a teenaged boy himself, once, and he knew there were very few things that could put a smile that big on a boys face this soon after waking up in the morning. He nodded slowly at his son and watched as his face eyed him back just as curiously.

"What?" Austin asked.

Mike set his paper down and faced his son. "Slept well because you had nothing else to do, for once?"

Austin tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. His father was on to him…

"Yep," he laughed nervously. "I was in my room sleeping allllll night… all by myself," he said pursing his lips when he was done.

Mike nodded back but never let the suspicious gaze leave his son. "Right…"

Austin began to look around the room, anywhere but at his father who seemed to be suspicious of something, when suddenly his phone went off in his pocket.

Thankful for the distraction he pulled the device out quickly and blushed once again when he saw it was from Ally. He spared one last quick glance up at his father through his eyelashes, thankful that he had finally gone back to reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee instead of staring him down. Quickly Austin swiped his finger across his cell to reveal the message he'd received from Ally and what he saw when he opened his phone made him choke on his most recent bite of fruit.

There on the extremely clear and vivid screen of his cell phone was a picture of Ally, wrapped in nothing but a towel, dripping wet and smirking at him. The picture was a mirror shot, and he could see from her ribs up, the towel wrapped tightly around her so that her pert little breasts were bulging out of the terrycloth material. She had her head tilted in such a way that drew his eyes to her neck, and that was when he saw it… a giant red and purple bruise on her skin where he had been kissing her for a lengthy period last night.

He coughed as he tried to keep himself from choking on his breakfast as he hopped down from the island, both of his parents looking at him with concern as he turned red and tried to suck in breaths of air.

"Austin… honey…" his mother started as she stood up. He waved her back down to signal he was okay but he was still having a difficult time breathing as he looked at the picture once again, this time reading her message.

_**nice work, stud.**_

_**I guess I have to**_

_**cover up more**_

_**around you now…**_

Austin cleared his throat and took a deep breath to try and calm himself, his eyes continuously falling to her practically naked form in the picture. He blushed again and looked up at his parents who were both eyeing him suspiciously. He chuckled and backed away.

"I'm… gonna go back up to my room now. Do some more… _studying._"

Austin took off before either of his parents could respond and Mimi just looked at her husband with raised eyebrows.

Mike smirked and nodded at his wife. "It's a girl…"

Mimi looked surprised and smiled a little to herself.

Mike shook his head and turned the page of his paper. "Yeah. Definitely a girl."

x

"There you are!" Austin exclaimed as he walked into the darkened practice room at Sonic Boom, shutting the door behind him. Ally whirled around in surprise but her shock quickly turned to excitement when her eyes landed on the incredibly delicious looking man in front of her. She _had_ been treating herself to a little candle-lit song writing when she suddenly heard the door swing open.

When she turned around and Austin's eyes fell on her he was absolutely awe struck. Her Sunday attire for a _closed_ Sonic Boom was a mini shirt, pump heels, and a shirt that showed the apex of her cleavage? He needed to swing around the store on Sundays more often…

Her skirt was so tight he almost questioned whether or not she was wearing any underwear… and it was so short he got a real nice view of her legs and thighs… god, how he wanted to grasp them in his hands right then. And her heels… he _loved_ when Ally wore heels. First of all, they made her amazing legs look even more amazing. Secondly, she looked more like a woman than a girl when wearing them. He imagined being on top of her while she had on nothing _but_ heels… He shook his head to clear that thought before he made his pants any more uncomfortable. Then there was that shirt she was wearing… could he even call that a shirt? It appeared as though a red piece of fabric was just expertly wrapped around her form, hiding her beautiful pert breasts from him while all the while teasing him by showing the exposed area of her chest right between them. She was not wearing a bra – she couldn't have been! You'd see it in the opening between her breasts! And it wrapped up around her neck like a turtle neck – no doubt hiding the hickey she'd shown him in the picture earlier.

The room was dark, only illuminated by a few candles here and there as she sat on the sofa writing in her precious book. Her hair was pulled up into a neat bun, small tendrils of hair falling down around her face, framing it. And her lips… oh god, her lips! Her lips were encased in a dark shade of red to match her shirt, and all the lipstick did was make Austin want to devour her that much more. She was a picture, and he couldn't tear his eyes away.

"Wow," was all he could muster as he blatantly checked her out. "You look…" he paused, a complete lack of words taking him over as he drank her in. "Is this your way of covering up more around me?"

Ally pursed her lips and blushed, looking down at herself. She held her hands out on either side of her body. "Yeah," she laughed nervously. "I hadn't really planned on anyone seeing me like this," she said looking back up at him, taking in his appearance as well.

His hair was tousled, just the way she liked it. He wore a plain white v-neck covered by his old leather jacket, and he had on black jeans that were ripped in various places. Also her favorite…

To Ally, he looked edible, and if she had it her way, she would be _eating_ him in just a few short minutes…

She gulped. _Did I really just think that? What has gotten into me?_

"Uhm…" he stammered as he looked at her again. "I went by your house… you weren't there. I..I thought you were all finished getting ready for the new stuff here…"

She tilted her head and tried to stop herself from smiling as he slowly made his way over to her. She was unsuccessful. "I had some paperwork to do. I slept late and so I had to work late. Not sure why but I was just so tired this morning…" she teased.

Austin smirked at her and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her lower back just above her butt. Ally wished he would just be a barbarian and grab her.

"Is that right?" he teased back. "That's too bad, 'cause you know if you were at home… all cozy in your bed… getting ready for another good night's sleep I could have, you know…" he said raising his eyebrows at her. "…Helped?"

Ally wasn't entirely sure how he was being so carefree and flirty with her right now. There was a lot of stuff they needed to discuss, preferably before school the next day. They needed to set down ground rules. How were they to act towards each other out in public? Were they going to be affectionate? Were they going to be completely normal? _Could_ they act completely normal with everything that had gone on between them? When were they going to tell Trish and Dez? _Were_ they going to tell Trish and Dez?

She willed herself to stop rambling and she let her hands fall to his chest… his oh so hard chest that she suddenly never wanted to stop feeling beneath her small hands…

A pool of liquid formed in her very thin panties and she squirmed to accommodate, her eyes dark as she looked up at him. "Really…" she whispered, looking down at her fingers on his chest before flipping her hair out of her face and looking back up at him with her doe eyes. "What about you?" she asked sweetly. "Two nights in a row you've snuck out to see me? What about _your_ good night sleep?"

Austin bit his lip and smiled down at her. "Oh I haven't been having any trouble sleeping…"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah," he smiled as he snaked his fingers along her scalp into her up-do, pulling her face up to his.

Ally stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaling sharply when their lips finally met. As cliché as it sounded, it felt like electricity every time their mouths fused together. Ally had never felt anything like it.

Their kiss quickly became heated, and Ally didn't miss the way Austin trailed his hands down her sides and grip the backs of her thighs. She enjoyed every second of it, though. She wanted his hands on her all the time… all over her. It amazed her how much these feelings had been revealed in only two days of exploration.

Austin whimpered into his kiss and Ally instantly turned to pudding. He whimpered! He was freaking adorable and she couldn't handle it anymore. She could feel his arousal pressed against her front as they stood pinned together, and the way he was massaging her scalp as he held her to him… she was turned on again… and there would be no stopping her.

She feigned for only a second… they really needed to talk things out before something bad happened between them! Oh but his tongue, and his scent, and his body… her senses were on complete overload and she knew she would never be able to hold her ground with him being the way he was right now.

Maybe just _one more night_ wouldn't be so bad… One more night and everything they had building up to would be out of their system, right?

She pulled back and gasped for air, and he immediately moved his mouth down to the opening in her shirt, between her breasts, and began placing long languid open mouthed kisses to her bare skin. Ally felt goose bumps rise all over her sensitive form and she couldn't help but run her hands through his hair and pull him up to kiss _his_ neck and leave trails of affection all over his flesh.

"I want you," she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling him before she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Austin licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself the control he needed to not throw her on the floor and take her right there. "You got me, I'm right here," he said as he guided her hands to run down his chest, feeling him the whole way down.

Ally smirked and took control of her own hands again when she reached his belt buckle, ghosting her fingers up and under his white tee and through the fine trail of hairs that lead like a path down into the waistband of his exposed boxers. His _happy trail,_ she thought. Would it be wrong to lick her way down to the prize at the end? "No," she said quietly. "I mean," she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, her hands popping open the button on his jeans before vigorously pulling the two sides apart, listening as the zipper worked it way down and she grasped him through his boxers. "I _want_ you. Right now."

**To Be Continued…**

**Okay so I'm not exactly happy with this one… depending on how I feel about the next chapter or two I may go back and do some major editing on this one, and if I do I will let you know so you can re-read it. But for now I wanted to give you guys something since I made you wait so long for an update. Thanks, loves!**

**Follow me on twitter! beautiflxoblvn**

7


	8. Hating Myself

**If you haven't seen the Australia Live Stream with Ross & Laura – watch it.**

**If you haven't seen the LOUD music video – watch it.**

**They have nothing to do with the story or the chapter… I just want you all to share in my crazed emotions. My feels are literally haywire right now so I apologize if anything in here seems crazy and rushed – just trust me. There is a reason for all of it.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**Chapter Eight: Hating Myself**

"I want you," she whispered into his ear, her hot breath tickling him before she nibbled on his ear lobe.

Austin licked his lips and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself the control he needed to not throw her on the floor and take her right there. "You got me, I'm right here," he said as he guided her hands to run down his chest, feeling him the whole way down.

Ally smirked and took control of her own hands again when she reached his belt buckle, ghosting her fingers up and under his white tee and through the fine trail of hairs that lead like a path down into the waistband of his exposed boxers. His _happy trail,_ she thought. Oh how she wanted to make him happy… Would it be wrong to lick her way down to the prize at the end?

"No," she said quietly. "I mean," she said as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes, her hands popping open the button on his jeans before vigorously pulling the two sides apart, listening as the zipper worked it way down and she grasped him through his boxers. "I _want_ you. Right now."

Austin's mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered shut as she gripped him, tugging him closer to her and squeezing him with just the right amount of pressure.

Ally's gaze shifted back and forth between both of his eyes once they reopened, her heart thundering in her chest as she awaited his response. She only prayed that he finally understood her meaning and that he wouldn't give her the brush off. She was unsure where all this courage and forwardness was coming from – she had never shown so much in her entire life, and she had also never been more serious, or ready, in her entire life.

She trembled slightly as she backed away from him, trying very hard to hold her ground and not jump his bones as he licked his lips and looked at hers, his eyes much darker than they had been only moments ago. Yeah, she noticed that… and it was making it harder and harder to tear her eyes away from his. She was hot, her face was flushed, her chest rising and falling noticeably as she breathed heavily. Her backside hit the piano and she came to a stop, palming her hands against the wood and looking into his dark chocolate eyes. She wanted him to take her… to be her _first_ once again, that is, if he would allow _her_ to be _his_.

A wave of heat and dread rippled down the back of Austin's neck into his spine, coming to rest in his gut. He felt like crying. He wanted to… he wanted to take her more than anything in his entire life in that moment… but he hadn't brought any protection. He didn't even own any! It wasn't exactly like he had planned for any of this to happen when he left school Friday afternoon…

He clenched his jaw and shook his head. "I can't," he started.

Ally felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Was this not what he wanted? Every guy in the universe wants sex at the age of seventeen. Instantly she blamed herself. Was there something wrong with her that she wasn't the type guys wanted to sleep with? She gulped. She should have known she wasn't good enough for Austin Moon…

Austin saw the fear in her eyes and instantly regretted his choice of words. He smiled and took a tentative step forward. "I mean," he sighed, "I want to, I do. But… I don't have any… y'know…"

Ally relaxed, and her heart resumed its stormy beat as she looked at him standing before her… his fly opened and his boxers exposed, his shirt pushed up slightly to reveal a tiny bit of his delicious skin to her... She smirked at him and rolled her head, enticing him to come toward her. "You don't need it."

Austin's heart skipped a beat and his eyes lit up. _Did she mean…_

She licked her lips and nodded at him, giving him all the reassurance he needed. His heart pounded so hard in his chest he thought she might actually be able to see it through his shirt. His eyes glazed over, and his nostrils flared as he smirked back at her.

Austin walked right up to her, pressing his body firmly against hers, listening to her tiny gasp when he raised his hand to move her hair out of her eyes. He studied her face, licking his lips as he looked down at her full, plump, red ones, and leaned forward.

He captured her bottom lip between his two and sucked lightly, moaning when she opened her mouth for him. _God, yes!_ he thought as he smiled and pressed himself into her, gripping her bottom and lifting her, placing her on the piano's edge, pushing her skirt up and not caring about the noises being made by all the disturbed keys he hit with his thighs.

Ally instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped when she felt his bulge press sweetly against her center, the thin barrier of her panties not doing much to mask her arousal for him… She slipped her fingers under his jacket and pushed it down off of his shoulders, smiling into their kiss when his hands came back up after dropping the jacket to pull her even tighter against him.

She squirmed and whimpered into their deepening kiss, desperate for any amount of friction against her sex. She wanted him; she _needed_ him so badly in that moment. She wasn't sure that even if she _wasn't_ on the pill she'd be able to stop herself. At least in the heat of the moment she had the comfort of knowing that she was in fact protected. _Thank you, mother, for not trusting dad to have 'the talk' with me in time!_

Part of her wondered when she had become such a little minx, wanting every part of her best friend's body to be pressing against hers and sliding in and out of her own. The other part of her didn't care, and was too caught up in the moment to really stop and think about what she was doing.

Here she was, constantly telling herself that they needed to have a talk before anything else happened that they would regret, and yet, she was currently de-vesting him of his skin tight white tee and pushing down on his jeans, leaving the material bunched underneath his butt, his engorged member straining against the thin material of his boxers.

Sex was pretty much the furthest you could go with someone… and if they were going to do this there was really no going back. If they were to have their talk when it was all said and done and he decided he just wants to go back to the way things were before, could she do it? Could she really pretend he hadn't become the only thing to flood her mind for the last several days? Could she pretend that she didn't allow, and _encourage_ her best friend to take her virginity from her after only two days of what felt like months of a secret affair?

All chances of having any second thoughts vanished from her mind when Austin's right hand made its way down to her thigh, rubbing and squeezing it with more force than usual, but Ally didn't mind. She liked the way he was handling her then. It made everything feel all the more real, and if she was completely one hundred percent honest with herself, she kind of wanted a bruise or two to remember all this by in the morning, so she knew she wasn't dreaming.

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

Austin's fingers worked their way down to the inside of her thigh and before she knew it he had pulled her panties aside and started rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Ally's eyes shot open at the bolt of pleasure that ran through her and she pulled her mouth away from his to let out a rather loud gasp. Austin moved his mouth to her jaw line and held the left side of her neck so she wouldn't pull away from him any more than she already had. Her mouth hung open as she let the tingly sensation course through her in waves. She breathed loudly, unable to hold it in as her body began to overheat. He was driving her wild and they had barely even started yet.

Austin breathed out against her jaw as he left sloppy open mouthed kisses all over her exposed skin. He wanted so badly to mark her again, show everyone she belonged to him. Leave his mark claiming his territory to keep all other guys away from her.

Of course, she never saw it, would never believe it if he told her how many times he'd caught guys checking her out at school or at the store or even at _his_ performances. There was always a guy eyeing her up and she was always left unknowing, completely innocent. Just this once he wanted to do something to make it known that she was _his_ girl, even if only unofficially… for now.

He wouldn't do that again, though. He had already left a nasty looking hickey on her neck from the night before and she had worked hard to cover it up. They were still only seventeen after all, anything more than a hickey would surely have teachers and their parents wondering what was going on. He would never embarrass her like that.

So instead he breathed out his frustration, rubbing his thumb vigorously across her most sensitive area, listening to her breath catching in her throat. He would just commit the noises she makes to memory, and that would have to be enough for him until they figured out what they were doing and where they were going with all of this.

Austin's breathing began to increase as well once she ran her hands up and under his shirt again. He loved the way she seemed to always need her hands on his skin, not squeezing or scratching, just _feeling_ him, as if to make sure he was really there. Her fingertips left goose bumps in their wake, and he shuddered when she dragged her hands all the way down and curled her fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

Ally bit her lip and pulled down on the material, exposing his member to her. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, and she wanted so badly to please him in every way possible. Before she could grasp him, though, he pulled back, stepping away from her as much as she would allow with her one leg still hooked around him.

Austin sucked in a quick breath and grabbed the hem of his own shirt, pulling it up and over his head in one swift motion, messing his hair up even more in the process. Ally's dark eyes looked him up and down appreciatively as he stepped out of his jeans, holding her ankle on the curve of his butt as he did so.

Reaching forward, Austin grabbed fist-fulls of Ally's skirt, tugging each side of it down in turns, pulling the stretchy fabric over the curve of her hips and down off of her body, holding her ankles and directing her feet through the fabric without snagging any of it on her heels.

As soon as the skirt was tossed aside and forgotten he reached for the hem of her top, smirking at the way she instantly raised her arms up so he could easily pull it up and off of her slender body, her breasts bobbing ever so slightly as they came to rest in place once the garment was added to the pile of scattered clothing on the practice room floor.

Ally smirked as she watched Austin handle her in whatever way he wanted. He was clearly getting impatient with the layers, and it was cute watching his face as he stripped her down until she was wearing almost nothing. Her impossibly tiny panties and her high heels were the only thing she was left in as he moved toward her again. She had prepared to hook her leg over his hip again but he suddenly dropped down to his knees in front of her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Austin placed his hands on the insides of both of her thighs and spread them as wide as they would go without knocking her off of the piano she was currently perched on. Ally sought purchase on the top of the piano, holding herself in place as she was opened up to him. Her heart was racing, beating faster than she ever thought it could as she looked down at him for the second time in two days.

Her lips curled into a small smile as she trembled and waited for what he was going to do.

Austin moved his right hand to her center, pulling the crotch of her panties aside once again and dragging his fingers up through her slick folds, elated that he had caused her to be so wet for him already. He glanced up at her and noted that she was trying to hard to keep her eyes on him, but with each swipe of his fingers closer to her clit it became harder and harder for her to do so. He smirked to himself as he twisted his hand and pushed his middle finger into her, curling it upwards as he pulled it back out, watching her mouth form the perfect 'O'. He inserted a second finger, pushing into her with some force, purposely hitting her clit with the pad of his thumb again, leaning in and nipping at the soft flesh of her inner thigh as he fingered her.

Ally moaned when the tips of his callused fingers hit the sweet spot inside of her, but she wanted so much more than that. She wanted to feel him; she wanted his lips on hers when she felt him enter her.

She bit her lip and rolled her head back, finally tangling her fingers into his hair as he kissed up her thigh closer and closer to her sex, finally planting a hard kiss over her opening. He continued to move his fingers in and out of her as his tongue swirled up the sides of her folds and his lips closed over her bundle of nerves, sucking hard and pulling tiny flaps of skin into his mouth. Ally swallowed and let her mouth drop open in a gasp, whimpering as he moved his head back and forth, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

Austin watched her intently, keeping up his pace as he saw her brow furrow in a wave of pleasure as he hummed into her. He wasn't sure where he had exactly learned to do all of this. Some was… well, watching it on his computer at home. A lot was trial and error. Maybe it was creepy the way he kept his eyes on her as he did these things, but he wanted oh-so badly to know what things pleased her and which ones didn't. So far, his studying was paying off, and in only a matter of days he had learned how to touch her to drive her absolutely wild.

Ally was going back and forth so often between biting her lip and dropping her jaw to gasp and moan she thought for sure she was going to bite a hole in her lip or give herself lockjaw. At the moment, though, she could care less. What Austin was doing to her was so incredibly satisfying and so amazingly sexy… she was sure she would combust if she didn't get what she really craved from him soon.

Swallowing hard and looking down at him, her eyes locked with his and she grabbed his face, bringing him up and devouring his mouth with her own. She could taste herself on him, and strangely enough that only turned her on more.

Austin placed both hands on the piano on either side of Ally as he stood and leaned over her, holding himself as steady as possible as she ravaged him from her spot in front of him. Their teeth clicked together as they went at each other with equal vigor. He was harder than he had ever been in his entire life and it was beginning to hurt, he could only hope and pray that she wasn't going to go back on what she said she wanted.

It was a lot to ask of her, he knew that. But she was the one who had said she wanted it, and then told him, without really telling him, that she was protected and they were safe. Still… this was Ally. His best friend… his songwriter… was this really something they should be doing on such a whim?

Austin pulled back, gasping for air and looked at the girl before him. Her hair was messy now, her side braid coming undone from their heated embrace. She wore nothing except her now tattered panties and her high heels. Her cheeks were red as were her lips, the lipstick now worn off from their kisses. Her big russet-brown eyes moved back and forth between his, sparkling as the corners of her mouth turned into a small smile at him. She held his neck with both hands, pulling his face down to hers once again for a softer kiss this time… one that spoke to him.

Ally could see the concern in his eyes. She understood where he was coming from, really she did. But she was never a risk taker. Never had been the one to have the guts to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. _This_ was her moment when she _knew_ what she wanted; really _knew_, and she wasn't going to back down now. She smiled at him and pulled him in for a sweet kiss, one that she tried pouring her emotions into without being too sappy. She wanted him, and she knew he wanted her… so why worry about tomorrow? They would cross that bridge when they came to it. She wanted to enjoy today, and say she had the guts to do what she really desired…

Austin settled as he felt her press her upper body into his, molding herself to him as he ran his hands from her knees up her thighs to rest on her hips once again. He felt her hook her legs around him once again and he knew she was ready. She would have stopped this already if she hadn't been…

Austin reached down and grabbed himself, lining himself up at her entrance. Images of the night before flashed through his mind when he had rubbed his length up and down her folds without entering her, how hot it had been to be face to face with her as she moaned and whimpered. He wanted to feel that again.

He pressed the tip of himself into her and her back straightened, her mouth dropping open slightly as her dark eyes drank him in. Austin pressed his forehead against hers and licked his lips. "You're sure?" his raspy voice finally managed.

Ally let out a large breath and suppressed the smile that threatened to bust through at his cuteness. She smiled slightly and nodded, pulling him to her with her legs.

Austin pushed himself slowly into her and she immediately whimpered. He stopped every few centimeters or so to let her adjust. She was so tight, and so hot… nothing he had ever felt before could compare to what it felt like to be inside Ally Dawson. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt…

Ally gripped Austin's upper arms tighter and tighter the further in he went. He had _technically _broken her hymen a few nights prior, but nothing could compare to actually having him enter her. He felt massive, and it hurt just a little bit to have him stretch her and enter her so much deeper than his fingers had ever gone. She tried her hardest not to wince, but when she felt him finally fill her to the hilt she couldn't help the tiny look of pain that flashed on her face.

Austin saw her face and stilled, panicking. "Ally, I'm so sorr-"

"Shh…" she shakily-whispered as she covered his mouth with a single finger, her hand trembling as she looked at him through her lust filled gaze. "I want it, remember?"

Austin clenched his jaw and nodded against her forehead, keeping his hips as still as possible as she adjusted to the size and feel of him buried within her. He watched her face as she blinked slowly and studied his face. He studied hers right back, waiting for any kind of sign that she wanted him to continue.

He swallowed hard and pulled his face away from hers, and lifted one hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, running the backs of his fingers along the profile of her face as he did so.

Ally found the gesture… sweet… and before she knew it she began to blink rapidly and circle her hips, craving some more friction from the boy stilled within her.

Austin watched as the girl before him suddenly came alive again and started moving before him. He could feel every movement from within her, and the feeling of it was something so indescribably amazing to him. His eyes threatened to flutter shut at the sensations running up his spine.

He was having sex… for the first time ever… and it was with Ally… on a piano! _Oh, the irony…_

Austin trembled as he pulled back slightly before pushing back in again; listening as Ally gasped in what he hoped was pleasure at the motion. He was experimenting with his movements, figuring out exactly how to move and how hard to push to make her feel good. Nearly everything he did or she did felt good to him, and although they had just started, he was already very much enjoying himself. It wasn't just about him, though, and he wanted to make sure Ally enjoyed as much as she possibly could, given the circumstance…

He wanted, more than anything in the world, to be good for her.

Her eyes were wide, and dark, almost glazed over as she looked into his eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up into a slight smile before her mouth dropped open at the sensation his thrusts caused. The feeling was like nothing she had imagined it to be. She had always thought it would be slimy, and squishy, lots of sliding around, but it was so much more. She could feel the ripples and lumps of his member rubbing along her womanhood, feel the hardness and stiffness of him that made that sinful tingling sensation with each pass. His pelvic bone would hit her own each time he would fill her to the hilt, and the feeling made her circle her hips around to feel as much of him as she could.

Austin swallowed hard when she began to thrust back, the only noises that could be heard in the candlelit room were their bodies slapping together and their heavy breathing, once in a while a whimper or moan out of Ally could be heard. He gripped the skin on her hips with bruising force as he rolled his hips to hers, causing her mouth to drop open once again.

Austin's knees began to tremble. He was already so close, but he refused… absolutely refused to let his climax take over until he knew she was close. He panted as he craned his neck to look behind him, searching for somewhere he could bring her before his legs gave out from under him. Then, like a godsend, he spotted the red chaise lounge chair in the corner by the window.

He turned back to Ally, grabbing her chin with the fingers of his right hand and pulling her to him for a kiss, inhaling through his nose when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck. _Perfect…_ he thought as he then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, causing her to squeal and giggle all at once into his kiss. He couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of her, and walked as carefully as he could over to the chair, still buried deep within her.

Ally pulled back from the kiss and let out an audible gasp when Austin suddenly spun on his heels and sat back in the chair, landing her on top of him and causing him to hit her at an even deeper angle. Her hands immediately gripped the back of the chair on either side of Austin's head, his eyes squeezing shut at the pleasure caused by his new deeper angle.

He swallowed hard and forced his eyes back open as he gripped her hips forcefully, never able to get enough of her flesh in his hands. He loved the way she felt on top of him.

Ally sat and adjusted for a brief moment, breathing heavily atop him as he pushed upward into her. She whimpered again and whined his name as he rocked back and forth on him, taking in the feel of his member hitting all the right spots.

Austin clenched his jaw when he heard her say his name. It was all he could do not to blow his load into her right at that moment. He hadn't known it until he heard it, but that was probably the thing he had most wanted to hear from her in all the time he had known Ally. He bit his lip and squeezed hand-fulls of her flesh again. "Ally…" he hissed. "Fuck…"

Ally swallowed hard and increased the pace at which she was riding him. She had never heard him cuss that way before. Normally she found it distasteful and vulgar, but hearing it come from him in this situation… seeing him beneath her with his amazing body, his cock buried deep within her as his face twisted in pleasure… it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard come from his mouth.

She exhaled as she tossed her head back, rolling her hips in a back and forth motion, causing the most delicious sensation to run up her entire spine into the base of her skull… she felt she could do this forever and never tire of it. She pressed herself down onto him and moaned loudly, this had to be the best feeling in the entire world. She could now see why sluts were sluts… if this was a feeling they got addicted to then no wonder they were the way they were. It was absolutely intoxicating…

Austin could feel his climax building up again, and he wanted so badly to let himself go, but she wasn't there yet, and he needed her to cum with him. He wasn't exactly sure why he needed it that way… he just did.

Her panties, though, the tiny scrap of white lace material that were merely pushed to the side, was rubbing raw at his thigh as she rocked back and forth atop him and he needed it gone. It was interfering with his concentration and his patience was running low. Deciding it would be a more pleasant experience for the both of them; he suddenly sat up, his face flush with her chest. Ally gasped a little in surprise, and smiled down at him when he lightly rubbed his lips against the curve of her breast, placing a chaste kiss to both. Suddenly without warning both of his hands made their way to her right hip, and with one quick tug he ripped the waistband of her panties, pulling them completely off her.

She had no words for him. She thought maybe she should scold him, smack him in the arm for ruining one of her prettiest pairs of underwear and tell him he had to buy her new ones, but the truth was she found his sudden manly display of strength to be completely drool worthy, and once the garment was tossed to the side and forgotten, she only rode him harder.

Austin lay back again, relaxing into the chair and thrusting his hips upward to meet hers as she began to bounce up and down on him. He felt one hundred times better now that the abrasive material was gone and all he could feel was her. With that distraction gone, however, it became harder for him to hold off his orgasm, and after only moments of her movements he began to tighten up beneath her and jerk his hips upward.

Ally's mouth fell open as she looked down on him, her hips moving more erratically as she felt the coil in her lower belly tightening. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his pecs, balancing herself as much as possible as she began to spiral out of control. The corners of her eyes twitched as her climax began to take effect, and she found it extremely hard to keep her eyes open so she could drink in the sight of him as her walls began to clamp down on him.

"Yeah," Austin whispered breathlessly when he felt her inner walls fluttering down upon him. He knew she was finally cumming and he breathed out his relief as he let his own orgasm crash down upon him. "Come on, baby…"

His member twitched violently within her and he squeezed her hips with bruising force as he finally let his seed shoot out of him and deep into her womb.

Ally trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and the added low down tickle from him calling her 'baby', both of which were only heightened by the feeling of him releasing himself into her. She rolled her hips and jerked them forward as the tremors lessened, until she could finally sit still atop him and suck in deep gulps of air to try and calm her thundering heart.

Austin lay back in the chaise lounge, covered in a thin sheet of sweat, breathing audibly and gazing up at the amazingly beautiful girl above him. A blissful calm overtook his body when she finally leaned forward and fell slack against him, her head on his chest as he tangled his hand into her hair once again, holding her to him as he worked on coming down from his high. He breathed in her scent, committing it to memory in case anything went south and he never had this opportunity again. He wanted to freeze this moment in time and stay here forever, holding this girl in his arms and never letting the rest of the world come near them.

The reality of the situation made his stomach hurt, however, because he knew that this was just one more night they would have to address when they finally did build up the courage to talk to each other. They needed to sort this – _whatever it was_ – out before things got out of hand and one of them became too attached to the other with no reciprocating feelings. Right then he decided he hated himself for being so selfish and not stopping this before they were able to come clean about their true feelings toward one another. He should have had more self control, and more respect for Ally than to just take her virginity in what was essentially a storage room for her fathers business.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and scowled to himself, furrowing his brow as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed his chin lightly on her head.

_I should have been better than this for her…_

Maybe they already had gone too far… All Austin knew was that, deep down, he didn't want this to be just a one night stand between them…

And that thought scared him.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Who out there in the wonderful world of fan fiction would like to make me a banner for this story? I am looking for something just utterly sexy and sinful, obviously, and full credit for the banner will be given at the beginning of each and every chapter. It doesn't have to have Ross & Laura's faces in it (although that would be rossome!) it just needs bodies that at least look like theirs. If you want to dabble around with photo shop and make me something just PM me or find me on twitter and DM me. I would love to see what beautiful talents you all have! Follow me on twitter! |at|beautiflxoblvn**

8


	9. Guilty As Hell

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**Chapter Nine: Guilty As Hell**

Ally walked quietly toward her room, tip toeing her way through the darkened corridor even though she knew no one else was home to hear her. She dangled her heels from her index and middle fingers on her left hand, holding Austin's jacket closed around her with her right.

"_Wow," she breathed, the side of her face pressed against his naked chest as it rose and fell with the deep breaths he was taking._

"_Yeah," he responded, running his fingers through her hair._

Her hair was a tangled mess, her lipstick long since worn off, her eyes heavy and tired, but knowing they would find no sleep tonight. She was sore, inside and out from everything that had happened tonight. Part of her loved it and craved more… the larger part of her was absolutely freaking out and panicking.

What had she been thinking? Oh yeah, that's right…

_Austin in incredibly sexy and hung and sexy and toned and sexy and a sweetheart and sexy and SO talented… in many ways… and did I mention sexy?_

Ally shook her head to herself. Her brain was fangirling when all she wanted was to sulk at herself in her own guilt.

In a matter of seconds of being in the same room as Austin she had turned into a cock-hungry vixen… something she had never in a million years expected herself to be. She was disgusted with herself over her actions, and her overall behavior. She didn't even want to know what Austin must think of her now. Gone was her good girl image – There was no going back from what she had showed Austin she was capable of. She could only hope he would never use her crazy impulse behavior against her in an argument amongst the two, or worse, in front of anyone else.

Ally looked up once she'd reached the end of the hallway and noticed the note scotch-taped to her bedroom door. She squinted in the dark to get her eyes to focus on the all too familiar handwriting.

_**Ally honey-**_

_**Went to a last minute xylophone convention.**_

_**Keep the store closed tomorrow.**_

_**Will be home Tuesday.**_

_**Love, Dad**_

_Of course,_ she thought as she pulled the note off her door and crumpled it in her hand. _I work my ass off all weekend to get everything set up and ready for our grand re-opening and now we're postponing it by another day. What a wonderful waste of my weekend._

_Well, except that other part…_

Exhausted and bitter, Ally pushed open the door to her bedroom, flipped on the light and stared at her bed. The room was quiet and - stagnant - as it stared back at her. The bed was made and as innocent looking as ever as she stared at it; her pink quilt top covering her damask white striped sheets… the smooth bed skirt pulled taught and pressed neatly around the corners, her mountain of pillows propped decoratively against her headboard. She felt numb, and yet, there was a heavy weight on her chest as she thought about how she had always imagined her first time being in the comfort of her own bed.

Starting back when she was younger and even up through recent days, she had always imagined the way her skin would feel sliding against the sheets; the coolness of the breeze coming in through the open window and her sheer curtains flowing in the wind in the moonlight. She had always imagined slow and sensual, soft and loving movements, quiet, barely audible gasps of pleasure and love as two bodies entwined rolled together as one, making love, for her, preferably _their_ first time.

She shook her head to herself and swallowed down the lump in her throat. Now she was feeling guilty over the regret she was feeling!

Never could she or would she regret _who_ she had finally given herself to. Even if things didn't turn out like the fairy tale… she would never regret giving her virginity away to her partner, her protector, her best friend. Even in all of the confusion that was their newfound… _relationship_… she would always be appreciative of the fact that he was someone she could always trust. He was, in fact, the perfect person to lose her virginity to… the only thing she regretted was how she had handled it and how quickly it had come upon them.

Nothing about what they had done was romantic. It was hot, sensual, fevered, and very much welcomed at the time. She loved that side of Austin, and the thought of any other girl ever experiencing that side of him made her seethe with jealousy. She just wished maybe they would have saved that for their _second_ time…

Not that there would probably ever be a second time.

Letting out a deep breath Ally dropped her shoes to the floor and began pulling off Austin's leather jacket. Walking over to her coat rock in the corner she pulled it to her nose and inhaled his scent off of it. Her belly instantly tingled and her eyes fluttered shut. There was something about his scent mixed with the leather that was just so… comforting, and just so… Austin. For a brief moment she thought about laying the jacket down on her bed and snuggling up to it later, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

She had to stop pretending Austin was hers.

Yeah, they had fooled around. They had had sex, but there was never really any indication that he was looking for anything more from her, and that thought hurt a hell of a lot more than it should have. They had fun, and in her mind, that was all Austin cared about. Something he would eventually forget about when something… or someone… more interesting came around.

With a sad sigh Ally hung the jacket up on her coat rack and began tugging at her own clothes, blushing when she remembered she was not wearing any undergarments as Austin had quite literally destroyed her underwear to get them off her. The memory brought a smug smile to her face when she remembered how he had picked them up as they were getting dressed and fingered them lightly, as if contemplating taking them. She had snatched them from him and tossed them in a trash bin. She was not about to let him be gross.

She shook away her smile, and reminded herself that the weekend was over, it was time to come back to real life… her grim reality… and make things go back to the way they were.

Walking into her bathroom she tossed her clothes into the laundry chute and cranked the water of her shower as hot as she could stand. She had a few sore spots that would need tending to.

oOo oOo oOo

Monday had come and gone, and for the first time since Ally could ever remember, she decided to skip school that day. Too much was on her mind to even begin to function at a normal level, and even though nobody knew about her little affair with Austin, she felt like eyes were going to be on her and she simply did not want to deal with that quite yet. So, making up for her wasted weekend of getting the store ready for the re-open that wasn't happening until the following day, she decided she'd rest. After all, it wasn't like her grades were going to suffer from one day missed.

She wrote feverishly in her songbook, unable to get the words swimming around in her head un-stuck until she finally put them down on paper.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional_

_We stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick_

_Yeah I know we can't do this no more_

The song she was writing this time… well, it was different from her others. She knew it wouldn't be one for her own cache of songs, but it wasn't exactly like she could show this one to Austin either. He might read the lyrics and get freaked out. Despite the crazed emotions she had been dealing with over the last seventy-two hours concerning her once best friend, she was absolutely terrified of him finding out how she felt about him now.

_Yeah I stopped using my head_

_Using my head_

_Let it all go_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

She was certain he was simply following his hormones, I mean, he could never actually like her in the kind of way she liked him, right? He had dozens of girls fawning themselves over him and throwing themselves at him on a daily basis… and that was just at school! Take in to account all of his fangirls who followed his MeTube account? She didn't even want to know what kinds of things those girls sent him on Tweeter or in his fan mail.

Ally sighed to herself and let her shoulders slump as she took a break from her lyrics for a moment, straightening her glasses and staring off into the distance as she thought about how she had, in haste, given up her virginity to THE Austin Moon. Her heart raced and her cheeks flushed at the very… VERY vivid memory she had of them doing… _that_.

_He must think I'm a giant whore now… No better than the rest of all those desperate girls…_

Ally never thought in a million years she would let her emotions get the best of her the way they had last night. It was like she had no control over herself, and now looking back on the way she acted, even that first night in his bedroom… she knew all of the inner turmoil and anxiousness she was feeling now was her own damn fault. She had come on to him! He must think so little of her now… just some giant slut who took advantage of their friendship and partnership to get in his pants.

Ally's cheeks burned at the thought of him talking about her to all of his guy friends, bragging about how easy she was. In her heart she knew he would never, he was, after all one of the good ones, but he was still a guy. Guy's exaggerate under pressure. Only, Austin didn't have to exaggerate because she really did instigate a lot of what had happened between them.

A light tapping on her bedroom door brought her from her thoughts as she looked up at it and froze. Her dad was away for the night meeting with a rep from some instrument label, no doubt using his penny pinching techniques to get a new sponsor for the store, and Trish had texted her not ten minutes earlier asking her to join her at the movies with Dez, so that only left…

"Austin…" she breathed out as he pushed the door open carefully and poked his head inside her bedroom. Her breath hitched when her eyes locked with his.

Austin had had a million and one different ways of greeting her in his head before he had seen her sitting there on her bed, her legs crossed wearing an off the shoulder sweatshirt and tiny boy-shorts, her precious book cradled in her lap and her… glasses? He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face when he looked at her. She was absolutely adorable.

"You wear glasses?" he asked, not even trying to hide his smirk as he slipped the rest of the way into her room and stood straight.

Ally chewed her bottom lip and looked down, pulling the frames off of her face and blushing wildly. "Only when I'm having trouble focusing, and in the comfort of my own home," she mumbled, leaning forward and placing the folded up spectacles on her night stand.

Austin watched her as she stretched forward, catching a glimpse of her creamy skin as her shirt rose from the action of her outstretched arm. Without realizing it, Austin licked his lips, not taking his eyes off of her skin as she moved back into her seated position on the bed. "Where's your dad?" he asked, in a daze.

Ally kept her eyes off of him as she looked around for something to bookmark her page with, dreading where he was going with his line of questioning. "How do you know he's not here?"

Austin moved his eyes from her skin back to her face, and his chest tightened ever so slightly when he realized she was avoiding his gaze. He furrowed his brows. "Car's not in the driveway."

Ally sucked in a deep breath and sighed, closing her book with a light snap and looking up at him, trying her hardest not to blush. "He's away at a convention; won't be home until late tomorrow."

Austin smirked and stepped closer to her, stuffing his hands into his pockets and deciding to be bold. "Your dad's _away_ and you didn't _tell_ me?"

Ally didn't return the smirk; instead she looked distressed as she looked into his eyes. In all honesty, the thought had never crossed her mind. She was so sure that what they had done last night would be a one time thing, something he was either going to regret or call a one night stand, that she really had no intentions on implying a second go at it. Her heart thundered in her chest as she looked at his face, remembering the feel of him moving within her, his touch on her heated skin…

She wanted him. She wanted him in a bad way, but she couldn't let herself do that again until she knew what he wanted from her. She wouldn't.

"I didn't think it was really something I _should_ tell you," she barely whispered, staring intently into his eyes to try and convey her need to get everything out. They needed to have that talk, and they needed to have it now.

Luckily, Austin seemed to understand this and his features softened a little as he ducked his head and nodded, almost shamefully.

The heat immediately returned to her face and she swallowed hard, willing herself to look away. "What are you doing here, anyway?" she dared to ask. The last two times he'd come looking for her, well, they both knew how those nights had ended… and now… well now…

Austin dragged his eyes up from her body to her concerned eyes once again. "You weren't in school today. That's not like you…" he said cautiously. He took a careful step forward, gauging her reaction and making sure she wasn't going to flinch away from him or move at his close proximity. He couldn't be too careful. The last thing he wanted to do was set her off in any way. When she didn't move he let out the small breath he had been holding and carefully sat down on the bed next to her, causing the bed to dip under his weight.

"I know," she pouted to herself, looking down at her fidgeting hands, at the non-existent lint on the floor, anywhere but right at him. "I just…" she sighed, smiling in sad defeat. "My mind is going a mile a minute right now. Has been since last night," she admitted, finally looking at him from the corner of her eye. When she noticed he wasn't looking at her face, he was looking at the floor like her, she turned her head and gazed at all of him for the first time since they had left the store together yesterday. Her insides tingled.

_His strong jaw line… his perfect skin… the way his hair fell in his eyes…_ She wanted him so badly her stomach did flip flops. Her heart was conflicting with her brain and she didn't know which was going to win. She wanted to _feel_ him again…

_*He bit his lip and squeezed hand-fulls of her flesh again. "Ally…" he hissed. "Fuck…"*_

Austin licked his lips and nodded his head but kept his eyes on the floor in front of them. "I know what you mean," he said quietly, apparently also looking at an imaginary piece of lint on the floor. Ally regained her composure and looked back down at the floor again as well. He poked at the non-existent fluff ball with his toe. "Do you- I mean…" he took a deep breath in and let it out in a long sigh. "Are you having regrets now?"

Ally whirled her head to look at him, both surprised and a little hopeful at his tone as her brows furrowed together. "No," she swallowed hard. "Not at all. Well, I mean, sort of… I just…" she slumped a little, looking away from him for a brief moment to try and gather her thoughts without going into one of her ramble-fits that she was so well known for.

Austin's eyes shot straight to hers and they both froze, lost in each other for a moment.

"I…" All breathed, just now realizing exactly how close he was to her. How had she not noticed the tingling in her thigh and arm where he was pressed against her? "I'm glad that it happened. I just…" she trailed off, her brain having a hard time choosing the right words to describe to him how she felt. Her eyes wandered down to his lips. They looked so soft… She just wanted to…

"What are we?" she asked desperately. "What is this to you?"

Austin furrowed his brow and studied her face.

Ally didn't wait for his response. She looked down and willed her intense attraction for the boy in front of her to go away. The more she looked at him, the harder it was to put her feelings into words. She shook her head.

"Over the last three nights I've kept telling myself, just one more night… One more night and I'll be able to figure out what this is," she said looking back up at him again, this time noticing that his eyes were on her mouth. "One more night and I'll know what's going on inside that head of yours…" she practically whispered.

Austin slowly turned his body to face hers, bringing his one leg completely up on the bed, and snaked his large hand up along the side of her face, tangling his fingers into her hair as he licked his lips and lessened the gap between them. He relished in the fact that she didn't jump or pull away from him. "Right now," he said quietly, his gaze shifting back and forth between her two eyes. "I'm putty in your hands. Whatever you want me to be, Ally, I'll be it."

Ally's eyes were wide as she stared back at him, her body instantly buzzing and reacting to his touch and his proximity, and his words. Had she really heard him correctly?

Austin moved his mouth to hover over hers. "You and me… we're Austin and Ally. Do we need to be more than that right now?"

"But-"

"Why worry over something that both of us obviously want and enjoy? I like this side of you, Ally," he whispered, ghosting his lips against hers as he stroked his thumb over her high cheekbone.

Ally's eyes fluttered shut and her stomach did flip flops. She loved this sensual side of him.

"I like knowing that no other man has seen this side of you," he whispered against her mouth. "I like being the one to drive you wild."

Ally shivered at his words and swallowed hard, squeezing her eyes shut as she let his words wash over her.

"I like the thrill I get when I have to sneak out to come and see you, knowing nobody else in the world knows what dirty little things you are capable of…"

Ally re-opened her now darkened eyes and looked into his, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving into his lap to straddle him, pressing her chest into his, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Austin, now between her legs, began to lower her backwards into her pillows, keeping his body flush against hers so that she could feel what she was doing to him just by being there. "I like the sound of my name coming out of your mouth when you're writhing beneath me…"

She swallowed hard and rolled the lower half of her body along his, her eyes fluttering and threatening to shut when she felt his arousal press firmly against her pelvic bone. A coy smirk appeared on her face as she eyed his lips, just millimeters away from her own.

"If you don't want anyone else to know that's fine…" he said pulling her lips between his own for a brief moment, letting them go almost instantly as he pressed his forehead to hers. "I just need to know that you're _only_ mine…"

Ally couldn't take it anymore. She bridged the gap between them and crashed her lips into his, pulling him firmly against her. That was all she needed to hear. She just needed to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and she would be the putty in _his_ hands.

Austin felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders when she finally kissed him. He was so terrified by the way she was guarded and quiet when he first came over that she was going to end this… whatever it was. He hated the idea of it, it made him sick to his stomach. He needed Ally to be his. She was like oxygen to him, and he didn't know what he would have done if she had told them they had to stop.

Ally moaned and moved her hands down to the hemline of his shirt, roughly pulling up on it to try and remove it, and that was when Austin reached down and stopped her. He pulled away from their kiss and looked her in the eye, shaking his head.

"No…" he said quietly.

Ally arched a brow. "No?" she repeated back, not quite believing what she had heard.

Austin smiled and got up; closing her bedroom door all the way even though he knew no one else was home. Ally sat up on her elbows and watched him, confusion written all over her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked when he turned out the light and faced her again.

Austin smiled and looked around her room, spotting the few candles he knew were usually scattered around and moved toward them. He grabbed the book of matches sitting next to the pillars and lit them quickly, giving her bedroom the soft amber glow from the few flickering flames, and turned back to her again, this time pulling his own shirt up and over his head.

Ally watched in awe as the ripples of his chest and abdomen were defined by the candle light, and bit her lip when he slowly and excruciatingly undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops on his tattered jeans. She tilted her head and rubbed one of her calves up along the other, relishing in her own smoothness and wanting to feel his body on hers again.

"The only regret I have," he started as he moved slowly toward the bed again, bending down and putting his hands on the mattress by her feet. "Is that you didn't get treated like a princess for your first time…"

Ally's heart swelled at his words, and she looked sympathetically at him, his features even more beautiful than ever in the candle light. "I started it, remember?"

Austin crawled cat-like up the bed and over her, hovering his face over hers and stealing a languid kiss from her waiting and willing lips before pulling back ever so slightly. He tugged at her baggy sweatshirt, smiling when she lifted her arms and made it easy for him to slide it up and off of her body, exposing her completely bare skin beneath.

His hand ghosted its way up her sides, past the swell of her breast and up over her collarbone, stopping when it came to rest on her cheek, cupping her face to look into her eyes.

Ally shivered and had goose-bumps from where his hand had barely tickled her skin, her heart thundering away in her chest at the amazingly flawless way he combined sexy with considerate, and she felt the beginnings of tears prick her eyes as she looked into his.

For the first time ever, she felt like maybe, just maybe, he did feel _exactly_ the same way she felt about him, and his words and actions gave her hope.

Austin gazed down at her and brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, smiling when she took the tip of it in her mouth for a brief moment before releasing and kissing it. He knew this was how it should be.

"This time, we're gonna do this right."

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**So this isn't my best work… and I hope it wasn't too unbearable for you since it's a little… well… **_**calmer**_** than my usual chapters… but let me know, good or bad, what you thought of it. The next one will give you a little of what you all know and love :)**

**Follow me on twitter! at beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**

8


	10. Baby, There You Go Again

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. Nor do I own or profit from the use of 'One More Time' by Maroon 5. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**Chapter Ten: Baby, There You Go Again**

_Austin gazed down at her and brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, smiling when she took the tip of it in her mouth for a brief moment before releasing and kissing it. He knew this was how it should be._

"_This time, we're gonna do this right."_

Ally felt a whole new wave of feelings arise deep within her… something much larger than just little butterflies. Something that shook her to her core…

How was he so sweet? How was he so romantic? How was he so sexy and so considerate all in the same moment? He amazed her, and the overwhelming passion she was feeling for this boy was something much more intense than your typical high school puppy love.

She gazed back and forth between his two eyes and smiled softly up at him, watching as the flicker of the candlelight danced on the moisture of his eyes and lips. "Sometimes I wonder if you're for real…" she whispered, her own eyes getting misty with tears as she replayed his words from only seconds ago over in her head.

Austin was at a loss for words. He held himself above her with one arm pressed into her mattress; his other hand caressed her cheek and lips as he dipped his head and captured her lips in another slow and languid kiss. He inhaled through his nose and breathed in her scent before parting his lips lightly and tangling their lips together.

Her lips were so soft… and so plump. He loved the way they felt dancing along with his own. She was an amazing kisser, and he was sure that if they were to lie like this all night he would be able to kiss her just like this… all night. He found a comfort like never before when he was wrapped in her embrace. How had he fallen so hard for this girl, his partner, his song writer, his _best friend_… in such a short time of knowing her?

He could easily blame what he was feeling on the events that had occurred the night he'd convinced her to stay over, simply so he wouldn't be bored. But if he was truly honest with himself, he'd know he felt for her much longer than that. Possibly even from the day he had met her.

She had said only minutes ago that she was trying to think it out… to understand what exactly they were now that they had started this… _affair_. There was just something incredibly amazing about this girl… he didn't just want to give her good sex and receive it in return, he wanted to make _love_ to her. Maybe if he did this right, if he could in fact _make love_ to her the way he longed to, then she would understand, without the words and the awkwardness of talking, what he was really feeling inside.

Ally smiled softly into the kiss, loving the way he let their lips tangle and their tongues just barely brush lightly along one another… a sweet relaxed kiss that wasn't sloppy or heated at all. It was full of passion, and she found it to be insanely romantic.

She sighed in contentment when she felt him finally lower himself and place his weight down on top of her, carefully so as not to crush her. But she loved the way his body felt pressed against her own. He wasn't too heavy, but he wasn't light. There was just something about it she couldn't really put into words. She just felt safe beneath him.

She ran her hands up from his sides, feeling the contours of his oblique muscles and the swell of his rib cage. She could feel the goose bumps forming a trail following her fingers and she smiled a little wider, happy with the effect she was having on him. She wrapped her hands up over his taught back, and gripped his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her, if that was at all possible.

Ally bent her knees and squeezed him lightly between her thighs as she sighed contentedly into their kiss, tilting her head to allow him deeper access to her mouth. His kisses were slow, and gentle, but his body was firm and searing against her naked chest. She needed to feel more of him.

"Mmm…" she moaned into his mouth as she moved her hands from his shoulders back down his back and into his jeans and boxers. Her small hands gripped the globes of his ass and she couldn't help but squeeze firmly.

Austin was surprised, and insanely turned on by her actions. Ally had never seemed like the aggressive type when it came to sex, but then again he had never imagined she would be so enthusiastic about all of this in the first place. This girl was just full of surprises and he loved it.

Before he knew what she was doing, Ally had rolled them over so that she was on top of him, straddling his knees as she moved her mouth away from his and onto his neck. She kissed her way down from his earlobe to his jaw line, nipping every now and then to feel a little of his flesh. Austin's eyes shut and he let out a long sigh as he let his hands squeeze her backside, fisting as much of her flesh as he possibly could.

Ally licked and nipped down over his collarbone to his chest, and she was unable to resist nipping at one of his nipples as her fingers worked their magic on the button of his jeans.

Once she had the button popped open she yanked down on the zipper and sat up, shifting her weight as she tugged both his jeans and his boxers down at the same time.

Austin trembled when he felt his feet slide through and free his body of the offending materials, leaving himself completely naked beneath her.

Ally rolled her head from shoulder to shoulder as she ran her hands up and down his torso, just feeling and loving his body with the palms of her hands, as if she was committing him to memory just in case she never had this opportunity again.

Austin knew that wouldn't happen, though, and he quickly rolled them back over so that she was flat on her back once again. The only thing separating their bodies was her incredibly tiny black shorts, and Austin made sure he could make quick work of those.

Following what she had done to him, Austin kissed and licked down her neck, careful to avoid the healing hickey he had left on her a few nights ago, and worked his way down to the swell of her breasts.

They were so perfect, and he didn't think he'd be able to resist pulling her nipples into his mouth of his life had depended on it.

Rolling one soft mound beneath his palm he sucked and pulled on her other with his tongue and mouth, flicking it back and forth before pulling it with a plop and switching to the other one.

Ally moaned and tangled her hands into his hair, encouraging him to continue.

Austin was on a mission, though, and he quickly moved from her breasts down her torso, leaving a clear wet trail of saliva behind on her skin, blowing on it to make her shiver under him.

"Austin…" Ally breathed as she writhed beneath him, and Austin nearly lost it. His erection was already rubbing raw against her comforter as he tried to remain slow and sensual for her, but whenever she said his name it was fire and gasoline…

Austin hooked his thumbs into the leg holes of her shorts and pulled them down, loving the way she eagerly lifted her legs to rid herself of the restricting material. He didn't even have time to smile or chuckle at her though, because before he knew it she was pulling him up by the face and crashing her lips into his.

The kiss was heated, and hungry, and Austin fought to pin her to the bed and force himself into her. No, he was going to be gentle, and calm, and-

All thoughts were cut off when she reached down and squeezed him in her hot little hand, pulling him toward her as she inched her way back up toward her pillows.

Their mouths separated with matching gasps as Austin ravaged her neck and pushed her thighs apart. "Oh, god, Ally… want you so bad…"

Ally shivered at the sound of her name and remembered what he had said to her the night before. She bit her lips and turned her head so he would stop and look at her.

"I'm right here," she said with a smirk as she pulled him toward her center and rubbed the tip of his cock along her folds, causing him to rock back and forth and mimic the sex they were about to have.

Austin gazed down at the beauty beneath him and smiled, his eyes glossing over with excitement and emotion. This night was going to be one to remember… he just knew it. Everything that happened already had already made it that way…

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his once again, inhaling sharply through his nose as he spread her thighs as wide as they would go and lined himself up at her entrance. This would be a first for them… he had never been on top before, and he was already sure he was going to love it…

Ally wrapped her legs around the back sides of his thighs and pulled him toward her, very much like she had done yesterday, causing him to finally enter her.

Her heat seared him as he inched his way inside her, and even though they had done this once before he couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was around him. He felt like she could break him off at any moment.

Every movement once he was seated inside sent shock waves of pleasure throughout his body. It was all he could do not to go energizer bunny on her and just pound her into the mattress… not that it would last long if he did. It had been mere seconds and his toes were already starting to curl with pleasure.

Ally pulled her mouth away from his and arched her back, forcing her head into her pillow. "Oh my god!" she gasped when he came to stand still within her. She had thought being on top the night before would have been the best angle for him to go deep within her, but the way he had her legs spread wide apart, and his hands under her butt propping her up, he filled her all the way to the hilt and touched that spot deep within her without even moving.

Austin dropped his head to the crook of her neck and breathed heavily as he began a careful rocking motion, setting a slow and steady pace until he could get used to the grip she had on him.

Ally moaned and grunted with each thrust of his hips, and her hands roamed everywhere across his back, down his arms, over his chest and abs, all the while unknowingly giving him goose bumps and causing him to shiver.

His thrusts became harder and he could soon hear his flesh slapping against her own as their strangled moans mixed in the dark of the room. They had only just begun and yet they were both already almost there.

The coil within Ally's belly was wound tight already, and she just needed that little push to make it break… just something more…

Austin thrust harder and harder, listening as her moans and light screams grew louder with each passing moment, stealing a few of them in his mouth as he kissed her and worshiped her flesh with his mouth.

He hooked his arms up under her knees and brought her legs up toward her body, causing her to scream out in pleasure as it had changed the angle just enough so that he was hitting her sweet spot easily with each and every push of his hips.

Ally reached up and pressed her palms against the head board as he pounded into her, causing her breasts to bounce in rhythm with their thrusts.

"Austin, yes!"

Austin's eyes squeezed shut as he leaned forward and took one of her bouncing nipples in his mouth, lightly scraping it between his teeth as his movements became more erratic.

Ally's eyes squeezed shut as her mouth dropped open and she arched her back, causing his pelvic bone to hit her clit in the perfect way with each and every thrust of his hips. "Ung…" she grunted when he began to push more forcefully into her.

He was close; she could tell just by the way his hips were rocking against hers. He was becoming more and more sporadic, and he was trying harder to hit that spot within her that he already knew would send her over the edge.

She was _right there_.

"Oh god, Austin…"

"I know, baby," Austin whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her spine. "I know…"

Ally's eyes screwed shut as she dropped one of her arms and dug her nails into his back, her toes curling and her legs shaking as she felt her climax beginning.

Austin pulled back to look at her face, fighting to keep his eyes open as his own orgasm hit him full force, unable to stop himself when he felt her inner walls fluttering and squeezing down on him. "Ally…"

Ally's mouth fell open as her head pushed back into her pillow, and Austin moved forward, catching her cries of pleasure in his mouth, muffling her moans and kissing her breathless with the last of his strength as he emptied himself deep within her, feeling his member pulsing against her with the aftershocks of his climax.

He pulled his mouth away and placed his glistening forehead against her own, feeling her breasts press against him as her chest rose and fell with each gasp of air she sucked in.

His arms felt weak, and he could feel himself beginning to shake as he held himself above her with all the strength he had left in him.

Ally breathed heavily as she felt the tremors within her body subside, and she slowly became aware of the way Austin was trying desperately to stay above her and not crush her with his body.

Again, she couldn't help but find him completely adorable and selfless. She raised her hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes, watching as it stuck to the sweat on his forehead and revealed his beautiful chocolate eyes to her. She swallowed down one last gulp of air as she finally caught her breath and managed a weak smile at him.

He smiled back as one of his elbows gave out from beneath him and his upper body fell atop hers, startling him slightly, but he had no strength to push himself back up again.

Ally didn't mind it. His sweaty skin felt both cold and hot against hers all at the same time, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down atop her and guiding his head to the crook of her neck so that he could finally rest.

She lazily ran her fingers through his hair as they both lay in silence; the only thing to be heard was their breathing and their hearts beating wildly as they calmed down from their mutual highs. Ally looked over toward her window where the moonlight poured in and her curtains blew with the light breeze. She couldn't help but smile as her heavy eyelids closed and sleep started to take her over.

Everything about this night had turned out positively perfect.

oOo oOo oOo

Austin awoke and immediately raised his head to look at the sleeping brunette beneath him. She had cradled him against her chest this whole time, as they apparently had both passed out after the amazing round of sex they'd shared only an hour or so earlier.

He craned his neck and looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on the digital alarm clock on her bed side table. It was just after midnight.

_Shit…_

His parents were no doubt wondering where he was, especially since it was a school night.

The room was dark, the candles dimmed as they neared the ends of their wicks. Austin carefully moved from atop her, smiling as she rolled to her side and clutched at one of her fluffy pillows. He gazed down at the petite beauty before him and smiled to himself. There was absolutely no way he could deny that he was in love with this girl. It was as simple as that. He just couldn't.

Swallowing down his elation at his new found feelings he carefully searched the floor for his jeans, finding them easily and pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

There were a few missed calls from both of his parents cell's and their house phone, as well as a bunch of missed texts from Dez and Trish. Quickly he pressed the contact for his mother and put the phone to his ear, walking over toward the window so he could lean out and direct his voice away from Ally so he wouldn't wake her.

"Austin Monica Moon, where on earth are you?" his mothers muffled voice sounded through the phone.

Austin's heart dropped a little at her tone. "Mom, I'm so, so sorry. I went to Ally's after dinner to make sure she was okay since she didn't go to school and we fell asleep."

"Do you have any idea what your father is going to say when he gets up? He is furious, Austin! You're grounded, remember!"

Austin could tell his mom was doing something similar to him because even though her tone was firm, her voice was hushed.

"Mom, I know, and I'm really, really sorry. But I was just worried about her. Her dad is out of town again and she's all alone and we just lost track of time and fell asleep. I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do for however long you want to ground me. I know I deserve it…"

Austin knew playing the guilty card against his mother was the best way to calm her down. If she knew he was sorry and willing to serve out whatever punishment she gave him, she let up on the scolding.

"It's alright. I just wish you would've called. We were worried sick!"

"I'm sorry. I promise next time I will. But… mom… is it okay if I just stay here the rest of the night? It will be easier if I just go right back to sleep to get up and go to school with her in the morning rather than walking all the way home before getting to sleep again…"

Again, play the card that makes most sense and there was no way she would be able to deny him.

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line and, knowing his mother, Austin knew she was thinking about all he had just said and considering it. Just like he knew she would, she agreed.

"Fine. But only this once. And Austin, I better see you home right after school tomorrow. If Ally's dad is still not home and she wants to come here for dinner that's fine, but you are still grounded young man!"

Austin smiled to himself and pumped his fist in the air, calming himself slightly and forcing a yawn for his mother's sake. "Okay mom," he yawned. "I promise. But, I'm gonna go back to sleep now, Ally gets up really early for school. Love you…"

"Love you too," she said from the other line, and Austin could tell by the tone of her voice she was still annoyed, but hey, you do what you gotta do to keep from getting caught sleeping in another girls bed on a school night…

"Night mom," he said before hanging up, smiling proudly to himself.

"What would you say…" Ally's voice suddenly came from behind him, causing him to jump as he turned to face her, his eyes going wide when he realized she was standing before him, stark naked. "…If I said I don't want to go to school tomorrow. That I'm going to skip one more day…"

"Ally," he said, his eyes roaming her body. "I didn't know you were awake…"

Ally placed her hands on his pecs and smiled as she turned him around so that she was walking him backwards toward the bed again. "I know this will probably come as a shock to you," she smiled shyly. "But I don't want to go to school tomorrow. I want just one more night to myself to enjoy this," she said as she shoved him backwards on the bed.

Austin bounced slightly when he hit the mattress but he couldn't help but smile brightly when Ally crawled on top of him and straddled him. He was suddenly very aware of how naked the both of them still were and- hey! Look what just woke up…

"Well," he said, clearing his throat as his large hands gripped the flesh at her waist and watched as she pulled her hair back away from her face before letting it all fall against her back. "If we're not going to go to school what are we going to do all day?"

Austin sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, looking down to her center and licking his lips at the wonderful view she was giving him.

His voice was husky again and it sent a fresh wave of moisture down to Ally's core. She loved seeing him and hearing him like this. He was all man…

Smirking to herself she reached down and grabbed hold of his cock, squeezing it firmly and watching as he clenched his jaw at her action. She loved the feel of him in her hand. He was long, and hard, and thick… Like velvet over solid steel. He was probably a little more endowed than a teenage boy should be… but she wasn't complaining. She wanted him, and she wanted him bad.

"Oh, we'll see," she said mocking innocence as she positioned himself above him and began to sink herself down onto him, biting her lip and watching as he rolled his hips forward to bury himself within her. "I think we can find a way to pass the time…"

oOo oOo oOo

Trish opened the front door and plopped the spare key back down on the ground, covering it with the door mat outside before crossing the threshold completely and closing the door behind her. "Ally?" she called out, a little nervous. It was early in the morning and she normally wouldn't have taken the time to get up and get ready for school this early… but she wanted to have enough time to swing by here and make sure her best friend was alright. Still, as she walked into the house she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. What if she was about to stumble upon some horrid scene? After all it wasn't like Ally to ignore her twits and text messages. And it certainly wasn't like Ally to miss a day of school. Something was wrong… it had to be!

Trish tried to settle herself as she walked through the foyer and toward the kitchen at the back of the house. Maybe she was overreacting… after all it had only been a day. But… this was Ally she was talking about! She was all alone with no one else to notice if she was gone or sick or something more terrible except for her friends when her father wasn't around… and that was more often than not. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't worry?

Trish's stomach cramped a little and her heart dropped when she didn't get a response from anywhere in the house. The last she had heard, Mister Dawson was going on a convention and wouldn't be back until later today. What if late two nights ago or early yesterday morning something terrible happened to Ally that caused her to miss school yesterday? There was no way she wasn't going to search this house properly before calling it a fluke and leaving.

"Ally? Are you here?" she tried again as she walked through the kitchen into the den followed by the living room area - still nothing. Every room on the first floor was neat and organized… meaning no sign of a struggle. That was good, right?

The Latina girl felt a chill run up her spine as she rounded the corner to come back to the foyer. _I guess this means I should check upstairs…_ she thought. Smoothing her shirt and telling herself it would be alright Trish slowly began to ascend the stair case. "Ally?" she tried again, a little quieter this time.

What if something bad _did_ happen to Ally and the person who did it was still in the house? Trish shivered at the thought and pressed forward, unwilling to let her nerves keep her from finding out if Ally was alright.

When Trish finally reached the top of the stairs she looked down the hall to where she knew Ally's bedroom was. She gulped and stepped forward tentatively, listening carefully for any noises that might be coming from any direction. She was being paranoid, she knew this… but that didn't stop her heart from racing a mile a minute as all the crazy thoughts of what she might find on the other side of that door flooded her mind.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Ally's bedroom door, her hand shaking slightly as she lifted it to the handle. She tried one last time… "Ally, are you in here?" she said in her normal tone of voice.

Still no response.

With one final gulp of air Trish pursed her lips together and turned the door knob. She pushed open the door to Ally's bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks, her cheeks going red hot in an instant.

What she found herself looking at was the absolute last thing she had ever expected to see.

**To Be Continued…**

oOo oOo oOo

**Follow me on twitter! at beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**

8


	11. Making Me Love You

**Here it is guys. Chapter eleven! I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Forgive me? *kisses***

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**Chapter Eleven: Making Me Love You**

Ally was one hundred percent positive she had ever gotten a better night's sleep. Late in the night she and Austin had decided they were going to skip school just one more time, and that decision probably made it a little easier on her psyche, knowing she didn't have to get up early if she didn't want to. But it wasn't just that - she had the warmth and comfort of Austin lying in bed next to her, and the feeling in the pit of her stomach told her she could very easily get used to his presence in her bed every morning. The only bad part about all of it? She shouldn't get used to it, because it wasn't going to happen often, if at all.

She was lying in bed, snuggled deep into her pillow and she could faintly sense the early morning sunlight coming in through her bedroom window, but she had yet to open her eyes. A small smile formed on her face as her ears honed in on Austin's steady breathing. He was so close, and she could feel his legs tangled with hers under the comforter. This made her happy.

Ally nuzzled her head just a little deeper into the pillow and scooted herself forward, bringing herself closer to the large warm presence in her bed next to her. When she felt the skin of his bare chest on her cheek she smiled brighter, and felt a small vibration as Austin chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked above her at the smiling blonde, instantly feeling the same butterflies she'd been feeling around him all week. "I didn't know you were awake… you're never up this early," she said as she brought her arms out from under the covers and stretched like a cat before him.

Austin tilted his head and let his eyes roam the few parts of her body that were exposed by her action, before he pulled his gaze back up to her beautiful brown eyes that seemed to sparkle even more in the morning sun. "I got up to use the bathroom and when I crawled back into bed I just couldn't stop looking at you," he said raising his eyes to hers once again. "You're adorable when you sleep…"

Ally blushed and pulled her arms back down, letting one fall to her side as she propped herself up on the other, facing him and mimicking his exact pose. She couldn't help but give him a long once-over. The thin white sheet hung dangerously low and loose on his waist, exposing his perfect "V" but all the while hid his manhood, teasing her just so…

His hair was a floppy mess, and yet it looked perfect as the morning sun beamed into her room from behind him, encasing him in a beautiful golden glow. His skin was still very tan, and his chest was smooth and taught, save for the muscular ripples in all of the right places. He was literally drool-worthy, and he was a delectable treat just lounging in her bed, all for her…

Ally swallowed hard to get the moisture back into her mouth as she blinked up at the delicious looking Austin hovering above her. "You were watching me sleep, huh? Don't you think that's a bit creepy?" she teased.

Austin smiled down at her and licked his lips.

Ally nearly came just looking at him.

"Nah," he said biting hip lip now. Yep, he was trying to kill her. "It's cute."

"Well, one day when you're all famous and touring I'm gonna be on your tour bus just watching _you_ sleep and when you wake up and see someone just staring at you you'll see how creepy it is," she said with a smile. She knew she was grasping at straws, just looking for a reason to tease him, when in all actuality she found it so adorable that he liked watching her sleep. He was that guy… the one all the girls in stories and movies dream about.

Austin couldn't help but shake his head at her and he cheesed at the idea of her going on tour with him. Right now that was his dream. That was what he was going to reach for now that he had her. "You…" Austin chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding tight as he flipped them over so he was now lying on top of her, his weight held up by his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. "Are a strange girlfriend."

Ally's girlish giggles stopped almost as quickly as they had started, and instantly her cheeks filled with heat. She knew she had to be as red as a tomato, looking up at him wide eyed with a smile threatening to break out across her face. "I'm a girlfriend?" Ally asked, her eyes hopeful as she looked up at the amazing young man hovering over her, his tentative smile warming her heart as she realized how nervous he was.

Austin flinched ever so slightly at her reaction, and blinked rapidly as he looked down at her, his smile faltering. "Well… that is, if you want…" he sighed and dropped just a little more of his weight on her as he looked down at her. "Ally, I don't know that after everything we've been through and done together over these last few days and nights that I could ever go back to being _just_ your friend," he said growing more and more nervous under her stare. She was just gazing back up at him, her eyes watering ever so slightly as she bit her bottom lip. Austin blinked rapidly and swallowed, smiling softly at her. "Ally, please say something…"

Ally swallowed and opened her mouth to speak but paused and blinked away the pools of water forming on the brims of her eyes. She blinked rapidly and caught herself before she could cry. No – she wasn't going to be that sappy girl. She was going to play and smile and have fun with him.

"Just one little weekend full of mind-blowing sex and you think I'm going to be your girlfriend just like that?"

Austin smiled as he let his mouth drop open in shock. _Well, well, well… she was being feisty today_…

"Well, I mean, I did _break down your wall_ if you catch my drift…"

Ally's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at that. _Oh no he didn't…_

Austin found her reaction to be completely adorable. He loved to tease her, she would get all red and flustered and if she were speaking she'd be stuttering her words… It all only made him want to kiss her and take her all that much more.

"Austin Monica Moon…"

"Ally…" he furrowed his brows but never stopped smiling at her. "…_I-have-no-idea-what-your-middle-name-is_… Dawson…"

She smirked and shook her head, biting her lip and wrapping her arms around his neck as she pulled him down to her. "I don't care if I _am_ your girlfriend…" she said, looking him in the eye and noticing her stomach did flip-flops at the way he smiled when she said she was his girlfriend. "I am _never_ telling you my middle name…"

Austin shook his head and dipped down to capture her lips in a kiss so full of contentment and excitement all rolled into one. They were a couple now, officially, and the moment they made it official couldn't have been any more perfect, in his mind. He listened as Ally inhaled sharply through her nose so she wouldn't have to push him back from the kiss, and felt as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Austin could feel himself growing hard just from feeling her against him and hearing her soft mewls into his mouth.

This girl would literally be the death of him.

Ally smiled and palmed Austin's face, pulling him impossibly closer to her as she shimmied her hips slowly and kicked the sheets off of them.

Austin trailed his hands down from her hips to the globes of her ass, lifting her slightly off of the mattress just so he could squeeze her as he bit her lip before licking it gently to soothe it.

Ally moaned when he did this and involuntarily lifted her ass even more until her hot core rubbed the tip of his erect cock, ready and waiting for her.

She was impossibly wet already. He had that affect on her, and although they had become quite adept at the concept of good foreplay, she didn't have the patience or stamina for that this morning. She needed him inside her, and she needed it now.

"Austin, please…"

Austin breathed out a hot sigh against her neck and silently thanked the gods that she was already ready for him, because he wasn't so sure he was going to be able to last long without feeling her heat surrounding him and enveloping him the way only _she_ could.

Austin pushed forward and immediately entered her, stopping half way through to lift his head and look in her eyes, just to make sure she was okay. Her head was tossed back into the pillow and her neck arched up in front of him, tantalizing him and beckoning him to kiss and lick her.

Ally dug her heels into his ass and pulled him into her until he filled her to the brim, gasping out loud when she felt his pelvic bone finally collide with hers. He was a perfect fit, one that still amazed her even after the entire weekend of what felt like non-stop sex.

Austin leaned down and bit lightly on her jugular, scraping his teeth lightly against her skin and giving her goosebumps as he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her.

Ally screamed out in pleasure when she felt the head of his cock brush against that sinful spot deep within her. Her walls were already fluttering around him at the action and she craved more. She lifted her ass as much as she could to change the angle at which he penetrated her and listened as he mewled in approval against her neck at the way if felt.

Austin's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head when she thrust back at him and lifted her bottom up toward him. Something about the action made her feel even tighter than she already was and he was steadfastly losing control. He tossed his head back and let out a loud moan as he thrust harder.

Ally panted with each thrust of his hips but didn't miss the way his head lolled back at her action, so she brought one leg up and held it in place as he pushed into her.

Austin sighed out and grabbed her calf, pushing her leg up so far it was practically right next to her own head. This time it was Ally's eyes that rolled back at the wave of tingles that washed through her from her scalp all the way through the tips of her toes.

"Fuck, Ally…"

Another wave of pleasure swept through her body when she heard him cuss. Why was it so damn sexy when he would cuss during sex?

"Austin…" she moaned, trying to convey her warning for how close she was to the brink already.

Austin sat up slightly and grabbed her other leg, tossing it up and over his shoulder with the other one, angling her butt and pounding into her deeper than he'd ever gotten before.

"Ohmygod AUSTIN!" Ally screamed out as she placed her hands above her on the headboard to keep her body from sliding as he let loose and pushed into her with such force.

Austin bit his lip hard and continued to move his hips as he gazed down at her, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open as wave after wave of pleasure shot through his body.

Ally's breasts bounced up and down with the force from his thrusts and she watched as he dipped his head down and latched onto one nipple, biting rather harshly as he picked up his pace. She too bit her lip and stifled her own moans as she brought one hand down to tangle in his hair when suddenly…

"OH. MY. GOD."

Ally snapped her eyes open as Austin quickly pulled back from her. A wave of heat washed through Ally as her face and chest instantly turned beet-red. _That voice…_ Austin was wide eyed, looking down at his girlfriend as they both breathed heavily and turned to look over their shoulders.

And there she was, Trish, her jaw on the floor as she looked at the both of them in shock and disbelief.

Ally almost couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Trish was there! Trish was there and in the doorway! Trish was there and in the doorway and she could see everything! Trish was there and in the doorway and could see everything _of Austin's!_

"Trish!" Ally yelped as she tried to toss a blanket over Austin's bare behind that Trish had no doubt gotten a nice view of, and scrambled to get out from beneath him.

Austin's cheeks flushed as he rolled off _and out _of Ally, taking the blankets and sheets with him to cover himself and make sure Trish, _his friend and manager_, didn't see any more than she needed to see… or _already_ saw…

Ally scurried to the side of the bed and grabbed her robe off of the wicker chair in the corner, throwing it around herself and tying it in a hurry. She scowled at her friend and hurriedly walked over to her, noting that Trish had yet to drag her bulging eyes off of Austin, no doubt letting it sink in that she had just very likely seen her one and only client's perfect ass in the air while he had mercilessly pounded his manhood into her very best friend.

Ally shook her head and scoffed as she grabbed Trish by her upper arm and whirled her around, dragging her out of her bedroom with her and pulling the door shut so she couldn't stare any longer.

"Trish-" Ally had started to whine, but it was as if as soon as the door shut Trish had finally snapped-to and she was scowling.

"Ally, WHAT THE FUCK?!" she exclaimed, taking both Ally and herself by surprise.

Ally had very rarely heard Trish cuss in the entire span of their friendship, and it really took a lot for that to happen, so naturally her mouth bobbed open and closed like a fish for a moment or two as she tried to think of what to say in response to her friends outburst.

Trish didn't give her the opportunity…

"Ally, how could you not tell me about this?! I mean how long as this been going on?!

Ally was taken aback, slightly hurt, and a little offended at the frustrated tone in her best friend's voice. She had truly thought she'd be happy for them, not distressed and demanding like she was acting now…

Ally sighed and looked at her bedroom door for a brief moment before looking back into her friends wafting eyes. "Only since Friday night-"

Trish's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "FRIDAY NIGHT?! YOU AND AUSTIN HAVE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER FOR FOUR NIGHTS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Trish, please, I-"

"Wait!" she said as she held her hand up to stop Ally from talking. "THIS was why you texted me after the fundraiser and asked me to cover for you if I had to, isn't it? You were with Austin the whole time?"

Ally took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. Yes, I went to Austin's Friday night to thank him for everything he did and to return his guitar and we were just sort of goofing off – as friends – and we decided to spend the night together and things just sort of… _happened_. Trish, we didn't plan on any of this happening, I swear. It just… did."

Trish looked genuinely hurt as she let her hands drop to her sides and she looked up at her friend. "Ally," she said softly and sadly as she tilted her head slightly and looked at Ally, her mind still going a mile a minute. "I just can't believe you didn't tell me that you even _liked_ Austin, let alone…" she paused as she motioned toward the door and waved her hand around a little, wide eyed. "This!"

Just then Austin emerged from Ally's bedroom, now wearing his jeans from the day before but still no shirt. He looked sheepish as he pursed his lips together and moved his gaze from Ally to Trish. "Trish," he started as he fidgeted his hands slightly. "Trish, I'm really sorry you had to see that, but in our defense you _kinda _didn't knock first…"

Trish blushed wildly as she looked away from Austin, no doubt seeing images of his bare behind, and _whatever else,_ she had seen in her head once again as she looked at his face. "I'm sorry but my mind was elsewhere…" she said angrily as she looked up at Ally once again. "You NEVER miss school. I thought maybe something horrible had happened to you and I came to check on you," she said letting out a sigh. "This was the last thing I expected to find…"

Ally's heart sank a little at the thought that Trish had been worried about her. She was right, after all, and if she had at least taken the time to text her and tell her she wasn't going to be at school the day prior she wouldn't have had a reason to worry so much. She really was just being a good friend.

"Trish I'm so, so sorry. I'm a bad, rude person and I don't deserve you as my best friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was or what I was doing…"

Trish looked from Ally to Austin and quirked a brow as she gave him a once over. "Or _who_…"

Austin and Ally both blushed and looked down at their own feet.

Trish furrowed her brows together and looked back and forth between the two. "Aren't you the least bit nervous this could affect your music careers? What if something happens and you guys can't work with each other anymore? Did you think of that at all before you just jumped into bed together? This is going to affect everything! Your songs won't be as powerful now, you watch! This will get in the way…"

Ally felt a lump forming in her throat as she listened to her best friend talk so callously about her new relationship with Austin. She had literally only found out moments ago that they were together and she was already finding reasons to put them down… Was she really _that_ against this relationship?

"Trish, I-"

"No," Austin said suddenly, finally speaking up. "We didn't have to think about it, because nothing bad is going to happen. Ally and I were made for each other, I can feel it. I'm so in love with this girl and the only bad thing to come from it will be cheesy love songs written by me, and amazing ones, as usual, by her," he said laughing with his eyes as he gazed down at his new girlfriend, snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her to his side. "We're not worried, so you shouldn't be either," he said looking back to Trish with a slight smile.

Ally was torn between feeling sad that her best friend in the entire world wasn't being supportive, and being ecstatic because Austin had just spoken the exact words she hadn't even realized she needed to hear from him. She had been so incredibly touched by his response, but her stomach was in knots over Trish's reaction. She didn't have the slightest clue what to say or do to ease her mind.

Trish was still simply in shock as she looked back and forth at the exchange of glances between the two and judging by how happy Austin looked and how upset Ally looked after what she had said to them, she reluctantly decided to stop scolding and making them feel bad. What was done was done and nothing she could do or say was going to change what happened, despite her fears for the future. She softened her features and smiled a little as she closed her eyes and let out another calming breath, after all, what Austin had just said _was_ extremely cute, and even _she_ was gushing slightly for her best friend. "Look, I'm sorry I blew up, but I'm just shocked I guess. This caught me completely off guard and I honestly don't know what to think of it yet."

Ally pursed her lips and nodded, dropping her eyes to the floor but increasing the grip she had on Austin's hand at her waist.

Trish sighed and looked away from the pair. "Listen, you guys are lucky I have a chemistry test today that I absolutely cannot miss, or trust me, you'd be sitting down with your hands crossed in your lap doing a whole lot of explaining right now…"

Ally felt a little bit of the anger vanish as she smirked at her bossy friend and felt her mood brighten a bit, noting that Trish's eyes had gone from angry to somewhat amused at this point.

Trish shook her head exasperatedly and dragged her eyes up to Austin's as she finally faced him completely. "You," she said pointing at him, sticking her finger dangerously close to his nose as she spoke. "Need to get a hold of Dez and let him know this is going on, for two reasons. The first being he's your best friend, and he deserves to be the first," she said giving Ally a pointed look. Ally just rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "…the _first_ person to know. And secondly," she said finally letting her features fall into a small smile. "He's been waiting for this moment since like, day one. He'll be ecstatic."

Austin smiled slightly and looked down at his feet and nodded, feeling oddly intimidated by the short Latina before him.

Trish looked back and forth between the two once more before taking a deep breath and sighing, mumbling something under her breath about seeing them later and walking down the stairs and out of sight and earshot.

Austin and Ally both looked at each other and couldn't help the slight smirks that formed on their faces when they thought about his entire incident and listened as the front door slammed shut just a little harder than necessary. Austin turned to face her completely and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, folding his hands together on the small of her back.

"She'll come around. Don't worry about it," he said softly to her as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.

Ally swooned inside as he did this and she couldn't help but inhale deeply through her nose to calm herself as she smiled brightly up at him, her eyes glistening as she gazed into his own. She let out a deep breath in a nervous laugh and raised her eyebrows at him, not forgetting what he had said out loud to Trish only moments ago.

"You really love me?"

Austin smiled and nodded, feeling heat in his cheeks as he blushed at the songwriter before him. "I really do."

Ally licked her lips and snaked her hands up over his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and play with the hair at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes fluttered closed for a split second as he let the sensation wash over him.

"Good," she whispered as she pulled his mouth down to hers, stopping him just as their lips began to brush together. "Because I love you too…"

**TBC**

oOo oOo oOo

**Okay gang, what did you think? Was it what you expected? Not what you expected? Too predictable? Were you like me and forgot Trish was in the house during the sex scene because I did and I had to cut out the **_**happy **_**ending I wrote HAHAHA. Woops. **

**Anyways… I just want to say that I love you all for being faithful to this story from start to finish, and yes, it will soon be coming to its end. There will only be one or two more chapters after this. One More Night is coming to a close, but don't be sad… I've got plenty of new M rated stuff in the works and we can all be little horn-dogs together again real soon.**

**Let me know what you thought, be it good or bad. I want your honest reviews! What I would LOVE to hear from you are your favorite parts of this chapter and the story as a whole so far. Do you think you could do that? I would love you forever! (Not that I don't already) ;) **

**And if you don't already, be sure to follow me on twitter! beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**


	12. You & I Go Rough

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own, nor do I profit from, the Disney Channel program 'Austin & Ally' or the characters therein. They are simply used in the following story for my own entertainment and the entertainment of others. No copyright infringement intended.**

oOo oOo oOo

**CHAPTER TWELVE: You And I Go Rough**

"You really love me?"

Austin smiled and nodded, feeling heat in his cheeks as he blushed at the songwriter before him. "I really do."

Ally licked her lips and snaked her hands up over his chest to wrap around the back of his neck and play with the hair at the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. His eyes fluttered closed for a split second as he let the sensation wash over him.

"Good," she whispered as she pulled his mouth down to hers, stopping him just as their lips began to brush together. "Because I love you too…"

Austin smirked as Ally brushed her lips lightly across his own, sending shivers down his spine as if it was their first kiss. He thought for a moment on how he was pretty sure it would always be this way will Ally… always fresh and fun and new…

Ally smiled coyly and pulled him down further, crashing her lips into his forcefully and inhaling sharply through her nose when his hands ghosted up her sides, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He would always have that effect on her, she just knew it.

Austin was the first to part his lips and take hers into his mouth, his teeth lightly scraping against her own as he backed her forcefully into the wall behind her. Ally gasped when her back hit the cold wall and Austin leaned back, slowly pulling the belt from the robe she had used to shield her body from Trish's eyes off of her, slipping his fingers under the silk material and slowly pushing it off her shoulders. He watched as it slid like cream to the floor and pooled at her feet, his eyes shifting back to the familiar dark chocolate upon seeing her naked in front of him again.

Ally bit her lip and blushed as she watched Austin eye her up and down, looking hungrier and hungrier by the second. She grew bold, and swallowed audibly before scratching his scalp lightly with her fingers that were still tangled in his hair, bringing his attention back up to her eyes again. "Like what you see?" she asked quietly as the very obvious tent in Austin's jeans grew larger.

Austin tilted his head and this time it was him biting his lip as he looked down at her, the height difference between them turning him on even more. "I always have…"

Ally gasped as Austin reached down and thumbed her exposed clit, making her eyes flutter as he used his free hand to unzip his own jeans, immediately pulling his throbbing member out of its confines and giving himself a few firm strokes. Their previous activities had been rudely interrupted and he needed to finish what he had been working on before he went blue in the balls and caused himself some permanent masculine damage.

Ally's chest rose and fell with each gulp of air she sucked in as she watched him and felt the sensations of him rubbing his fingers along her entrance. "Right here, baby?" she asked breathlessly as he dropped to his knees and grabbed her thigh, hitching her leg up and over his shoulder. "In the hallway?"

Austin raised his clouded eyes to hers for a split second before leaning forward and licking her slit from the bottom to top, causing her to cry out and reach for solace on the wall and glass table beside her. Austin momentarily clenched his jaw and sighed into her sex, already feeling one hundred times better now that he was hearing her heated moans and tasting her once again. "Bedroom's too far now…" he breathed against her slick folds as he leaned forward and buried his tongue deep within her.

Ally threw her head back against the wall with a loud thud and let her mouth drop open, but she didn't feel the pain. All she could feel was Austin's talented tongue and mouth working away at her most sensitive areas. She shivered at the sound of his voice and moved her one hand off the wall to once again tangle in his mess of blonde locks, moaning uncontrollably as he ate away at her pussy, taking her clit between his teeth and pulling back slowly, grazing the overly sensitive skin with the sharp edges of his front teeth.

She rolled her head to the side, hazily looking down at her hand pressed against the decorative glass table, watching as a ring of steam formed around her hand on the clean surface. He had that effect on her, to make her so hot and ready for him in a matter of seconds, even if only by looking at her. She honestly didn't know how she didn't just combust under his gaze.

Austin splayed his left hand out over her abdomen, keeping his thumb close to her clit so that he could rub her at any given second, and kept his right hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, squeezing tightly to keep himself from losing his load right here on her hallway floor. Ally's mewls and pants of approval were sending shockwaves of pleasure down throughout his body and he knew if she kept it up he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Austin…" she hissed. Her knees trembled as she wanted to be able to move her hips more, wanted to feel him, _all of him,_ buried deep within her again, and the position they were in was making that difficult. She began to tug at his hair and mewl in protest when suddenly he pulled back, stood, and swept his hand across the glass table, knocking all of its contents to the floor.

Ally gasped in surprise when Austin crashed his lips into hers as they stepped sideways towards the now empty table. She could taste herself on him and she was increasingly turned on by it. She moaned loudly into his mouth and began to wrap both arms around his neck when he suddenly stopped her advances.

Austin grabbed her arms and pushed her back away from him, internally smirking at the confusion on her face until he whirled her around so that her backside was now facing him and her hips were pressed up against the edge of the table. He quickly stepped out of his jeans and kicked them to the side, adding them to the pile of disregarded items that had once occupied the table.

Austin's dominant side surfaced as he pushed Ally down so that she was lying face first on the table, her arms bent and holding her in place, the glass instantly steaming up from her body heat. He grabbed hold of his shaft once again and stepped forward, rubbing the tip of himself up and down her soaking wet folds.

Ally trembled in anticipation. He had never taken her like this but the feel of it and the image in her head already had her going buck-wild over it.

Austin continued to tease her with the head of his cock, never pushing forward far enough to enter her, and he smirked to himself as her moans and mewls grew louder and louder until she began to push her ass backwards at him. He chuckled and tapped the base of his cock against one of her ass cheeks for a moment. "You want it, baby?"

Ally nearly came at the sound of his voice. He was teasing her but he was clearly ready to take her. His voice was low and raspy, desperate for release and so was she.

"Austin, just fuck me…"

Austin felt his cock twitch and his mouth drop open at hearing those words out of Ally's mouth, but at that point there was no more room for foreplay or teasing. He needed to take her now before he busted a nut right there on her backside.

Grabbing a hold of his cock, Austin spread Ally's long legs apart and rubbed his length along her slick folds, getting himself slick and ready for her. Her pussy was swollen with need and with each swipe of the tip of his cock she would moan louder and louder, until finally he lined himself up at her entrance and pushed forward.

"Austin! Oh!" Ally screamed when he filled her to the hilt. He buried himself balls-deep within her and rolled his hips, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head as he did so. She felt so hot, and so slick, and so tight at this angle. Her pelvic bone rubbed deliciously along the base of his cock, putting the perfect amount of pressure on the veins underneath.

Ally could feel the head of his cock reach deep within her, hitting that perfect spot that was made only for him. She had never imagined she would be doing Austin 'doggy style' in her hallway but she was damn well glad she was. He felt amazing buried deep within her and she wanted to stay this way with him forever.

Austin pulled back and thrust back in with greater force, causing Ally's body to move forward, her breasts swaying beneath her. Austin watched in the reflection of the glass and gripped her hips tighter as the sight turned him on even more. "Fuck, Ally…"

"Oh!" she screamed out as he began to let loose and move wildly behind her.

They both listened as the sounds of their skin smacking together filled the empty hallway, resonating off the walls and becoming even louder with each moan and gasp of one another's name.

Austin rubbed his palms along the globes of her perfectly curvaceous ass as he drove into her at a frantic pace, his climax approaching quickly with the new position. He wanted badly to spank her but was unsure of what her reaction would be so he stuck to squeezing her with bruising force and listening as she moaned his name loudly and tossed her head back.

Ally arched her back, changing the angle of her ass ever so slightly to give Austin a better penetration angle and her long hair splayed down across her back. Feeling bold, Austin grabbed hold and tugged just slightly to force her body into a more taught position, as he slammed his pelvis into hers.

"YES! Austin! Oh my god…"

"Fuck, Ally… I can't…"

"Oh, oh!"

"Cum for me, Ally," he breathed, his eyes screwed shut as he could feel his own orgasm beginning. "Ally!"

"I'm cumming! Oh god…" she shouted as Austin let go of her hair and her head fell forward. She rolled her hips as she felt her walls close down around him and her wet heat sucking him to keep him from moving anymore.

Austin fell forward over her and continued to roll his hips as he rode out each wave of his orgasm, his cock twitching and spurting as he released every last bit of his seed deep into her womb.

Ally rolled her hips to counter him, his sweaty skin sticking to hers as he lay on her back, breathing heavily onto the side of her neck, both of their breaths steaming up the small table holding them up.

It was minutes before either one of them could catch their breath enough to speak. Nothing could be heard in the room except their heavy breathing and light kisses Austin had been placing all over Ally's shoulders and back.

She couldn't help but smile. How could he be so unbelievably sexy and sweet all at once?

Austin felt himself go completely limp within her and finally stood up, pulling himself out of her and helping her into a standing position.

Ally's legs were weak and she laughed at herself as she tried to turn and face him and nearly stumbled. Lucky for her he was still right there to catch her.

Austin chuckled. "This appears to be the only _bad_ part about doing this standing up. There's nowhere to rest right after…"

Ally shook her head at herself and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck, gazing into his chestnut eyes and smiling in the afterglow. "I guess you'll just have to carry me to the shower so we can get cleaned up and relax a bit before I make us breakfast."

"I don't know how much relaxing we'll get done," he said quietly as he bent down to place a soft kiss on her plump red lips. "But you know I am all in for breakfast afterwards."

Ally giggled. "Good, 'cause I am starved!"

Austin feigned ignorance. "I wonder why that is. Not like you've done a whole lot of physical activity this week," he said as he picked her up suddenly, causing her to gasp and wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her into her bedroom.

"Yeah, no clue," she smiled, deciding to just go along with it.

Austin walked Ally backwards through her bedroom right into her bathroom and set her down gently as he reached in and started the shower, playing with the knobs until he got a perfect temperature that they could both withstand. When it was ready he turned and grabbed hold of both Ally's hips, giing her a quick peck on the lips. "You ready to get nice and clean?" he asked.

Ally smirked and stepped backwards into the shower, immediately stepping under the spray and wetting her hair. Austin watched in a trance as beads of water trickled down and out of her hair, and between her breasts to her navel. He wished he could be that bead of water.

Ally saw where his attention was and smiled to herself. She leaned forward and grabbed hold of his wrist, pulling him roughly into the shower stall with her. "Nope," she replied casually and Austin dragged his eyes up from her chest to her eyes, confused.

She bit her lip and reached down to grasp Austin's member and gave it a firm squeeze. "I'm ready to get dirty."

oOo oOo oOo

Ally sat in her usual green chair by the practice room sound board, listening idly as she wrote in her songbook with a smile on her face. She and Austin had decided, _after rounds two and three in the house this morning_, spending the day working on some new music would be the best way to get things going back to normal. Not that things would ever really be the same again, but they each wanted to make sure nothing would change the way they worked with one another, especially after what Trish had said to them earlier.

Austin sat only a few feet away, fiddling with the different levels and knobs, remembering what he had stored on his sound board at home. He wanted to know if Ally had any good ideas as far as lyrics went for this one. He was absolutely in love with the beat, and even more so now that it had served as the score to his and Ally's breakthrough night with one another.

He glanced over his shoulder at the clock, wondering just how much time he had left before he needed to head home. He had promised his mother he would be home _right after school_ today. Since he didn't actually _go_ to school, and he had no intentions on letting either of his parents in on that fact, he had to make sure he watched the clock like a hawk.

Austin got all of the levels and beats in place and smiled to himself. "I think I got it…"

Ally perked up and dragged her eyes away from her book to look at her smiling boyfriend before her. "This is the one you made at home?" she asked, sounding excited to hear the music once more and silently re-live that night that had already changed so much of her life.

"Yeah, if I got it right then this is it," he said, sounding proud of himself as he looked up and his sparkling eyes met hers. Without looking away he pressed play on the sound board and turned up the volume, watching Ally's face as the music filled the room.

Her smile depicted everything he had been feeling about their new relationship. Sure, it may have been rushed and come about very quickly, but maybe that was something they needed. Had that night not happened, had Ally not chosen _that_ movie to watch, would they be where they are right now? Probably not. This, in Austin's mind, was better. Had none of that happened, and they weren't where they were now in their relationship, time could have worked against them; their own minds could have thought up reasons of why their relationship could be a bad idea, like Trish was saying. Fete had stepped in and made sure they had each gotten what they had secretly been wanting, and he couldn't be more grateful for that.

Ally bobbed her head to the beat and grabbed her songbook, finally breaking their lengthy stare into one another, and flipped a few pages backwards to the lyrics she had written the day before. "Here," she said, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Try these," she said.

Austin read the words while moving along with the beat and a small smile graced his lips as he got that twinkle in his eye that told Ally he was conjuring up some more lyrics to go with them. She had only jotted a few lines down but with both of them here now, the music running through their veins, there was no doubt they would be able to come up with more.

For the next half hour, with the music on a continuous loop, they each took turns scribbling down more lyrics onto the pages, squeezing them where they could even when they ran out of room on the paper. This song had them invigorated, and feeling fresh and new and alive, and they weren't going to let it dissipate until they had something they could show their friends.

"I think we got it!" Austin exclaimed as he rolled the moving sound board closer to the mic and waited for the right break to start.

Austin took a deep breath and on queue he began to hum along with the chords. "_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_…"

Ally smiled and shook her head as she watched Austin walk toward the mic stand, taking the headphones off and holding one side to his ear. She pressed her fingers to the volume lever and slowly increased it so Austin could hear his music in the headphones, stopping when he nodded his head with a smile and gave her a brief thumbs-up. Once he was happy, Ally leaned forward and tapped record on her laptop, standing soon after to join him, bringing her song book with her.

Austin nodded his head with the beat and sang. "_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_…

_You and I go hard at each other like we're goin' to war,_"

Ally leaned forward and quirked a brow as she sang the next lyrics she had written. "_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the doors_,"

Austin blushed. "_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score_…"

"_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more,_

_Yeah_…"

Austin looked down at the book between them and pointed at a set of lyrics, smiling as he sang them and nodded at Ally. "_But baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you_,"

Ally nodded back and continued. "_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head,_

_Let it all go_,

_Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo_," she winked at him, running a finger down the side of her neck where her hickey had finally started to fade.

Austin nodded proudly and blushed wildly. "_And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid,_

_Crawlin' back to you_." He reached down and flipped a switch on the sound board, changing up the beat just a little.

Ally dropped her eyes to her songbook again, arching a brow and looking up at Austin through her lashes, heat filling her cheeks because the line she was about to sing, Austin had written, and she knew it was because of that first night he made her stay over. "_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_…"

"_That I'll only stay with you one more night_," Austin winked, pressing another button on the sound board, experimenting with the tempo.

"_And I know I said it a million time_s," Ally sang with her head tilted.

"_But I'll only stay with you one more night_," he sang as he reached down and flipped yet another switch, bringing a fuller sound back to the music.

Ally grew excited as she listened to herself sing, amazed at how quickly they could pull a song together like this when motivated and inspired. "_Try to tell you no but my body keeps on telling you yes_,"

"_Try to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath_," Austin sang as he closed his eyes and let himself really get into the music, gripping and pulling at his shirt.

"_I'd be waking up in the morning probly hating myself_,"

"_I'd be waking up feeling satisfied but guilty as hell, yeah_…"

"_But baby, there you go again, there you go again making me love you_," Ally sang while pointing at Austin.

He smiled. "_Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head,_

_Let it all go_,"

"_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo_,"

"_And now I'm feelin' stupid, feelin' stupid,_

_Crawling back to you_,"

Trish stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as she watched two of her best friend's exchange looks of what could only be described as excitement and love as they recorded a new song together. Each of them wore a set of oversized headphones and stood on either side of the microphone as they smiled and glanced at Ally's tattered songbook every now and then. For the most part it looked like they already had the lyrics memorized.

Their chemistry was undeniable. Trish smiled to herself as she listened and watched her best friends' faces. There was honestly nothing but love and admiration for one another.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_,

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_.

_And I know I said it a million times_,

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_.

_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,_" Ally sang the entire chorus, Austin dancing and smiling proudly at her as she did so.

"_Yeah baby give me one more night_…" he sang, eyes closed and into the music.

"_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_," Ally sang the background vocals as Austin continued with the main verses,

"Yeah, baby, give me one more night…"

"_Oohhhhh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_,"

"Yeah, baby, give me one more night…"

"_Oh, yeah, yeah_," Ally belted out. "_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_.  
_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_," she sang with her eyes closed and her hand pointing in the air.

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_,"

"_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh_,"

"_That I'll only stay with you one more night_,"

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_,"

"_And I know I said it a million times_,"

"_Oh, I said it a million times_," Ally cocked her head with some sass.

"_But I'll only stay with you one more night_,"

"_Yeah, baby give me one more night_,"

_"So I cross my heart and I hope to die,  
That I'll only stay with you one more night.  
And I know I said it a million times,  
But I'll only stay with you one more night," _Austin and Ally finished the song together, panting and smiling at one another. The electricity the song sparked between them was nearly visible as they beamed at each other. This was what their partnership had been all about, working together and making amazing music. Their relationship was, so far, only serving to fuel the fire that had always been between them.

"You guys," Trish beamed, catching their attention and pulling them out of their post-song high. "That was amazing! Did you just write that this weekend?"

Ally blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she removed and hung the headphones back on the mic stand and moved toward her best friend, looking bashfully up at a smirking Austin. "Yeah, we did. You like it?"

"_Like_ it? I love it! It's definitely going to be a single on your next album, Austin!"

Austin let out a small laugh and nodded. "Thanks Trish. Since you loved it so much you'll have to help me convince _Ally_ here not to make me re-record it solo," he said giving his girlfriend a look. "I want her on the album with me."

Ally's heart swelled at the thought of it but her eyes got big and her smile faltered, and she shook her head vigorously. Austin and Trish shared a look and a terrifying nod of agreement and Ally gulped. They would somehow convince her to do it, she already knew it.

Austin chuckled and grabbed Ally's hand and brought it to his mouth, giving the back of it a reassuring kiss before letting their hands drop back to their sides, not letting go of her.

Trish's evil smile turned into a sad one as she looked down at her friends' interlocked hands and she was instantly reminded of how harsh she had been earlier. "Look, guys, I'm really sorry I threw that temper tantrum earlier. What you guys do is your business and not mine and I should have been supportive not negative."

Ally tilted her head in sympathy and looked up at Austin for a brief moment before giving his hand a little squeeze and letting go to step toward Trish. "I know what you saw must have been… uh… _eye opening_," she said with pink cheeks. Austin cleared his throat and looked around the room awkwardly as his flushed a bit too. Ally gave him a look and turned back to her best friend. "But we never meant to _hide _it from you. We haven't told a soul yet, so please believe me when I say you _would_ have been the first to know…"

Trish felt that guilty bubble rise up in her again. "I believe you. And again, I'm so, so sorry. You would think by now I would know not to jump to conclusions," she smiled weakly.

Ally smiled back and nodded her head, relieved that they had gotten all of that off their chests. She hated the thought that Trish was mad at her before.

"Well, I better get going," Austin interrupted, looking at the time on his cell phone. "Gotta get home before my parents ground me even longer and I never get to see daylight again," Austin said as he smiled sheepishly at the two girls. He looked up at Trish and gave her a reassuring smile. "And I gotta call Dez, have some man-talk with him," he chuckled.

"Uh, not _too much_ man talk, please?" Ally begged.

Austin chuckled and moved toward her.

Trish smiled warmly at him as he moved to give Ally a bear hug and watched, her heart swelling just a little when Austin pulled back, cupping Ally's face in his hands, and gave her a big smooch on the lips. Trish also didn't miss the sparkle in Ally's eyes when he pulled back and gazed at her.

"See you guys later," Austin said throwing one arm around Trish and squeezing tightly before leaving the practice room.

Ally watched in awe as her _boyfriend_ left the room, a cheesy smile on her face the whole time as her eyes had dropped to his backside. He did have a little swag-walk and she couldn't help but tilt her head ever so slightly as she watched him until he turned the corner toward the stairs in Sonic Boom. When he was finally out of sight Ally let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and fanned herself with her hand, unable to wipe the beaming smile from her face.

Trish didn't miss her friends stare and if she was completely honest with herself, she was really proud of the fact that Ally Dawson had just unabashedly checked out someone's ass. The old Ally never would have had the guts…

She smiled and shoved Ally playfully on the shoulder as she looked down at her now folded arms. "So…" Trish began, eyebrow cocked and smile still set firmly in place. "Did I totally spoil _the mood_ after my interruption this morning?"

Ally blushed and bit her lip as she raised her shy eyes to her best friends again.

Trish's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "You're telling me you went right back to it?"

Ally's blush turned crimson red as she pulled Trish the rest of the way into the practice room and closed the door behind them so no one would hear. "I can't even describe how good it feels. Being with Austin, I mean. Not the sex. I mean the sex feels good too I just meant I was referring to the whole relationship not just the sex because if you think about it sex could feel good with anybody but it's Austin and that makes it-"

"Ally!" Trish chuckled. Leave it to Ally to go on a ramble fest about Austin and sex. "I get it."

Ally pursed her lips and let out a chuckle. "I can't stop smiling, Trish! I've fallen for him _so_ hard."

Trish smiled at her friend and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm really happy for you Ally, even if I didn't seem like it at first," she said squeezing just a little tighter. "Your happiness is so important to me, I hope you know that."

Ally smiled warmly and squeezed her short Latina friend right back. "I'm so relieved to hear you say that. And I promise you, our songwriting and professional life won't change."

Trish smiled again and pulled back, beaming up at her best friend, finally feeling the excitement and happiness Ally was feeling. "Oh it better!"

Ally cocked her head to the side, confused.

Trish smiled. "If this relationship of yours is going to produce amazing songs like _that one_ then I'd say that's a _good_ change in the songwriting. That song is definitely going to be a hit with the more adult fan base. This is excellent!"

There was no denying that song they had been singing when she walked in would be a huge hit, and if their relationship caused new feelings to come forth that caused amazing songwriting, then she was sure she had nothing to worry about. "Just keep doing whatever, or you know… _whoever_ you're doing to be inspired, honey 'cause let me tell you… it's working."

**TBC**

oOo oOo oOo

**So I figured I'd let you know that there will only be one more chapter of this story… so I'm sorry to say that this story is just about done with. But I am so excited to show you guys what else I have planned! Already two or three in the works not including one shots I've dreamt up already! So please, R&R to let me know your true and honest thoughts. And if you could, tell me what your favorite part of the entire story was so far. I'd love that!**

**And if you're a new reader or a new twitterer, be sure to follow me on twitter! I ALWAYS follow back! ;) beautiflxoblvn (Bridg _R5)**


End file.
